Summer Blood
by KashinaKairi
Summary: Ayame and Rini are a pair of 17 year olds that go to Karakura high, Love sparks as new students join their class, because of the escape of a criminal, Forbidden love blooms amidst the chaos, And secrets cause a red lake to form and a Siren to sing her deathly song, this takes place after the second shinigami/Quincy war, assuming that the shinigami beat them and not many die.
1. Chapter One

Hey everyone! This is my first story. Hope you like it.

I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

It was a sunny school day in Karakura town. Most students at Karakura High stayed in the air conditioned building, but there were some people outside. Making good use of the dried out soccer field.

"Toshiro!" The raven haired girl running at the boy with snow white hair. He was distracted long enough for her to steal the ball from him.

"Hey! Don't think you're getting away with that Karin!" Toshiro yelled at his opponent.

"You get him Karin!" The blond on the sideline yelled.

"Don't let her get away Hitsugaya-kun!" The girl with curiously pink hair yelled next to the blond.

"Block this Rini!" Karin yelled while kicking the ball at the net.

"With pleasure." Replied the brunette in the net while holding the ball she stopped. "So that's 4 blocks for me, 2 points for you, and 2 points for Hitsugaya. You guys still want to go?"

Karin and Toshiro thought for a moment before they both yelled, "DUH!"

"You guys are amazing! Right Yuzu-chan?" The pink haired girl squealed while hugging and almost suffocating Karin and Toshiro. Their faces ended up quite close to each other's.

"That's my sister and her boyfriend for you Ayame-chan." the petite blond replied.

"Yuzu! He's not my boyfriend!" Karin shouted at her twin while blushing.

"We should probably head back." The brunette shouted from the net waving her watch at them, "lunch is almost over, and I'm pretty sure Hitsugaya-kun had planned to confess to Karin-chan before then!"

Karin and Toshiro blushed a deep red before they both ran off after their goalie with Yuzu and Ayame following behind giggling.

-in the classroom-

"I heard we got a new health teacher, and gym teacher, and quite a few new transfer students. Know anything about that Toshiro?" Karin asked with an accusing voice.

"What makes you say that?" The snow head asked while feeling the air increase in temperature by a few degrees.

"Karin! Your flaring your Reiatsu again." The blond nagged her older twin. "It's already hot enough as it is. Don't go raising it."

"Relax Yuzu. I'm still getting used to it, Urahara said I have to get more control over it before he will train me to raise it. But I should be getting my substitute badge and zanpakutou soon. I just need to wait for the approval from the Soutaichou." Karin said excitedly while leaning backwards.

"Lucky. Urahara-san won't even consider teaching Ayame-chan and me hand-to-hand fighting or Kido even." The brunette whined.

"Rini-chan just wants to be able to beat some one up." Ayame sang while draping herself over Yuzu's shoulders.

"You could do that with out even trying. You just have to picture the guys head is a soccer ball. Then you're good to go." Karin stated while smirking at her. They all laughed.

"Alright everyone please take your seats." The teacher walked in while leading a line of transfer students. "These are the new students. I will let them introduce themselves. Hitsugaya-kun can you come up as well. Then you can return to your seat by your friends." The teacher smiled then turned his attention to the line of students once Toshiro joined them at the front of the class.

They started from the right with Toshiro. "I am Hitsugaya Toshiro. Please take care of me" he said while bowing with a smile plastered on his face. You could here all the girls in class sigh except for the four in the back. One of them was blushing faintly though.

Next was a small girl with black hair pulled into a bun. "I am Hinamori Momo. Please take care of me." She said shyly while bowing. Most boys in the class blushed at how honest she seemed and how cute she was acting.

After Hinamori was taller woman with strawberry blond hair. "I am Matsumoto Rangiku. Please take care of me." She said while bowing not as low so her chest didn't fall out of her shirt. You could see that most of the boys were wondering how they fit into the shirt in the first place and they were all red in the face.

There were three students after that. A guy with spiked black hair and 69 tattooed on his face named Hisagi Shuhei. Another guy with flaming red hair named Abarai Renji. Then there was a girl named Kuchiki Rukia. They all took seats around the class so the teacher could start the class.

"So. As of today the schedules have changed a bit. Instead of having economics right now, you instead have health science and vice versa for when economics is. So I will allow your new teacher to introduce himself. Sensei." The teacher gestured for some one outside the door to walk in.

"Sorry for being late, Tanamako-sensei. I forgot about the schedule change." Said a flustered man with long white hair as he walked in to the classroom.

"Don't worry about it. I needed to inform the students of the change in the schedule and introduce the new students. Allow me to get out of your hair so you can get on with your lesson." Tanamako-sensei said to excuse himself.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself. I am Ukitake Jushiro. I look forward to teaching you." He said while smiling at the class. The class was in stunned silence. Everyone was enchanted by his smile, except for the transfer students and the group in the back. They all just stared in disbelief at the man in front of them.

"You sure you have no clue what's going on?" Karin whispered to the stunned Toshiro beside her.

"I have no clue what's going on, but I intend to learn what's going on later." He said while putting his face in his hand.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. I will try to get a chapter up a week.


	2. Chapter Two

Now that I have broken the ice, time to get some action and answers. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

Health class ended and next for our group was gym class. Today they had swimming and diving. When they got onto the pool deck they were greeted by two people. The teacher with his spiked white hair with shaved sides and his assistant with a green bob. Most of the girls in the class stared at the new teacher and started whispering to each other wondering how old he was and if they thought he was hotter than some of the new transfer students. The only ones who didn't look surprised to see the pair as teachers were the new transfer students. Karin, Yuzu, Toshiro, Ayame, and Rini still had no clue what was going on and why there were shinigami in the school.

"All right everyone listen up so we can start the class. I am Muguruma Kensei and this is Kuna Mashiro. We are your new gym teachers." The crowd was silent except for a few girls still debating how hot he was. "If you would rather chat, then get out of my class." The girls who were chatting turned back toward the front to find Kensei directly in front of them with an evil grin on face. The two girls almost screamed but instead yelled loudly, " We are very sorry Muguruma-sensei." Their voices were two octaves higher than they normally should have been.

There was snickering that followed the girls reaction and the teacher turned his glare towards the rest of the class. Everyone instantly went silent. There were a few in the back putting their faces in their hands or looking down shaking their heads. Mashiro came up beside Kensei and whispered into his ear, "Why don't we get the class started. Remember this isn't your squad. You're a teacher here not a Taichou."

"Alright." The teacher breathed out. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down then yelled, "Alright. Everyone grab a partner and stretch for 10 minutes then get into the line up along the back wall by the diving platform." Everyone began to find partners so they wouldn't risk getting yelled at by the scary new gym teacher.

"Karin you're with Hitsugaya-kun!" Ayame yelled while pulling Yuzu and Rini towards the transfer students.

"Ayame!" Yuzu, Karin, and Toshiro yelled in unison.

"Yuzu-chan can go with Hinamori-chan," She stood Yuzu beside the petite girl. "Rini-chan can go with Abarai-kun," Rini was placed beside the tall man with bright red hair. "And I'll go with Hisagi-kun." The bubbly pink haired girl assigned everyone partners.

Matsumoto and Rukia paired up with each other before the other boys in the class could ask them. Once everyone was done stretching they all lined up behind the platform and waited for Muguruma-sensei to tell them what they were doing today. They guessed it had something to do with diving, until they saw a rope drop and almost hit the surface of the water.

"Alright. Today we are rope climbing. It's safer over water because if you can't hold on then you fall into deep water. Plus this teaches you how to fall into water without hurting yourself." Kensei said while climbing down the ladder from the top most platform.

"How do we do that?" Yuzu asked, not liking the thought of being hurt.

"That's what the point of this lesson is. To learn how to not hurt yourself." Muguruma-sensei inform the students.

"Can we have a demonstration first?" Asked one of the boys.

"Sure." Kensei said with a smile. The student's hope raised slightly. "Why don't you go first and show us how it's done?" The student's hope fell lower than when it started.

After two minutes of trying to climb the rope he fell down and all that was heard was a loud "slap" when he hit the water. "And that," Muguruma-sensei pointed at the spot in the water where the student fell, "is how not to fall." All the other students cringed when they heard him hit the water. They did not want to go next.

"So. Who's next?" Kensei asked with an almost evil grin on his face.

~end of class~

Everyone in the class had gone. Many fell and almost all of them hit the water with a "slap" a few figured out how to fall in with out it hurting. All of the platforms except for the top one was out of reach from the rope, and if you made it to the top you still had to jump off. Less than a dozen people made it to the top. Most of them jump in safely and a few of them dove in.

"Nice dive Yuzu." A student said while walking past her.

"Thank you." The timid blond replied. She had been practicing for a while. Her older brother didn't like her doing it off the high tower because he was worried she would get hurt. When Muguruma-sensei said that if they made it to the top they could dive off if they wanted to, she was determined to make it up there. She surprised herself and her twin when she found herself at the top.

Many of her classmates had also commented on her dive. She smiled shyly at a few of the boys that passed her and congratulated her on making it to top platform.

Gym was their last class of the day. They decided to head to Urahara's shop to find out why there were more shinigami in town than usual. The sun was setting and the temperature was finally cooling off, so the group of friends were taking their time to get to their destination, but they didn't plan on stopping anywhere.

Ayame and Rini walked at the head of the group and Toshiro and Karin were at the back. Yuzu was lost in her thoughts walking between the two pairs. Karin put on a mischievous grin as an idea popped into her head.

"So, still no one you have a crush on?" Karin asked her twin while sneaking up behind her.

"Kyahh!" Yuzu yelled, "K-Karin!" Yuzu stopped and stared at her twin. Toshiro stopped behind the sisters while Rini and Ayame kept walking forwards.

"Come on you guys hurry up. Or else the Hollows will get you!" Ayame yelled at Karin, Yuzu, and Toshiro while walking backwards.

"Don't joke about stuff like that." Hitsugaya said to Ayame flatly.

"She doesn't. And it's not a joke." Rini stated while looking at the white haired boy completely serious.

~Urahara's shop~

"What did I tell you about staying put?" The man in a striped hat said to the two girls sitting in front of him.

"To not stop and keep moving unless we are in a barrier or near someone with a higher Reiatsu or can mediate the Reiatsu around them." The two girls replied in unison.

"And why is that?" He asked while drinking his tea.

"Because then really big Hollows will show up and try to eats us." Ayame stated while smiling and throwing her arms up for emphasis on the "big".

"Which wouldn't be necessary if you taught us how to fight." Rini grumbled while crossing her arms.

"Why do Hollows show up if they stay in one place to long?" The white haired boy asked. He had been listening to the conversation while trying to figure out what had happened on their walk over.

~Flashback~

"Come on guys hurry up!" Ayame yelled at the three walking behind Rini and herself.

"You guys slow down." Yuzu yelled back at them trying to keep up with their pace.

"We can't." Rini replied.

"Why not?" Toshiro asked.

"Because then the Hollows will get us." Ayame sang.

"Really? I doubt that." Toshiro replied not believing them for a moment. Rini began to slow to a stop at the boy's words.

"Rini! If you show him we'll get yelled at again." Ayame said to her brunette friend while dragging her along.

"Don't worry. He's a shinigami, and a Taichou. He can handle a few hollows." She dug her heels down to try and stop her pink haired friend From keeping her moving.

"But last time a Minos showed-" Ayame was interrupted by the a chill running down her spine. She stared behind her friends who were finally catching up. They all stopped when they here the roar of a Hollow coming from behind them.

"See told you!" Rini shouted while starting to run towards their destination. The others followed suit.

"Ayame! Any more?" Rini yelled at the girl beside her.

"There's one beside us and two in front of us!" She yelled back.

"Damn it, I don't have any soul candy on me!" Toshiro yelled after reaching into his pockets.

"Here. I always keep some on me just in case." Rini yelled at Toshiro while throwing him a container of little green pills. He looked at the girl questioningly. "You're not the first shinigami to be unprepared."

"We'll meet up with you at the shop!" Karin yelled while stoping with the white haired boy after grabbing one of the soul candies. They both split from their bodies wearing the usual white and black soul reaper outfits. Their bodies with fake souls in them ran after the group that kept going. "I may not have a zanpakutou yet, but I can almost beat Ururu or Urahara in a hand to hand fight." She said while taking a defensive stance before the young Taichou beside her could protest to her stating behind.

"Alright. Let's get this over with. Then we can finally get some answers." Hitsugaya said while drawing his zanpakutou.

~flashback end~

"Excellent question!" Urahara stated while opening up his fan. "You see. When Aizen got to Karakura town when it was in Soul Society he didn't suppress his Reiatsu. These two had a very weak Reiatsu before he showed up, but in order to survive being near by him, their bodies had to increase the amount that they had." He continued with pointing at the pink haired girl playing with her empty tea cup, "Awazaki-chan here was a bit more sensitive than Abe-chan to the change. Which is why she is able to sense the subtle change in the Reiatsu around her and know where a Hollow will come through or where the Senkaimon will open." Ayame was trying to balance the cup on her nose the whole time he spoke. "Abe chan on the other hand," he know gestured towards the brunette who was laying backwards so that no one could see her over the table,"gained the interesting ability to be able to absorb the Reiatsu of those around her and convert it into her own. I also imagine that she would also be able to do this with reishi." He smiled at the young man beside him once he finished speaking.

"Ok. Next question." The white haired boy continued, "Why don't they know how to fight?"

"It's not that they don't know. It's more like they can't. If they stop and fight, only more will show up. This is why they first need to learn to fully suppress their Reiatsu before I can allow them to fight." Urahara corrected him.

"Alright final question. Why are they all here?" He gestured with his thumb pointing over his shoulder to the group of people making a lot of noise behind him.

"Your Fukutaichou didn't tell you?" Muguruma asked while trying to relax against the wall.

"No. No she didn't. When were you suppose to tell me Matsumoto?" The white haired Taichou asked his Fukutaichou while letting his Reiatsu bring the temperature of the room down a few degrees.

"E-hehehe." Rangiku sweat dropped while smiling at her angry Taichou. Having completely forgotten to tell him about the new mission they got from the Soutaichou.

* * *

Hahaha. Never change Matsumoto. Next chapter coming soon. Let me know what you think please. Even if you just say you liked it or not. Thank you.


	3. Chapter Three

And the story continues. Time to find out what brought everyone back together. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~Urahara's shop living room~

"So you mean to tell me. That while on my vacation time, we received an assignment from the Soutaichou and the first thing you do when you get here is enrol in school and not say a word to me." Several anger marks could be seen on the Taichou's white hairline. "What the hell Matsumoto." He growled while glaring at her.

"Well you see...we might be here a while...and people will question what we're doing if everyone else is at school or work...and no one really wanted to get a job...and it gives us a place to meet and exchange information with out having to be here all the time..." The flustered Fukutaichou continued like this but her Taichou had stop listening. In fact he wasn't even sitting in front of her anymore. He left once she started rambling and headed down to the underground training area to see how Karin's training was going.

"Has anyone seen Ayame-chan anywhere?" A worried face surrounded by brown hair popped into the room full of shinigami.

"Sorry Abe-chan. Haven't seen her." Replied an out of breath Matsumoto. She had finally realized her Taichou was no longer in the room and stopped talking to herself.

"Where is that girl? She said she would spar with me." Rini replied seeming disappointed.

"I thought you said you didn't have a zanpakutou." A red head inquired while sitting up from his short nap.

"I don't. But that doesn't mean I can't practice kido. I'm actually pretty good. I wanted to try something out though, and hopefully not get in trouble with Urahara-san for practicing kido with out his permission. Maybe Rukia will spar with me?" Rini had stepped into the room and was leaning on the door frame with crossed arms.

A petite girl in the back walked forward when she heard that Rini was going to practice kido. "Rukia headed back to Soul Society, but i'll train with you. I could use some practice myself." She told Rini, surprising everyone in the room. Hinamori wasn't one to spar with anyone. She was not one to volunteer for a fight or wished to be involved in any conflict of any kind. Even if it was just practice.

"Momo-chan is SO cute!" Ayame yelled while latching on the small shinigami's neck.

"A-awazaki-chan!" Hinamori squeaked at the pink haired girl's actions.

"Let's go train!" Ayame had thrown Hinamori over her shoulder and was making her way down the ladder with the Fukutaichou on her shoulder clinging to her the whole way. Rini and Renji were right behind her.

~back upstairs~

"Where have you been Hisagi?" Matsumoto asked the man trying to sneak into the room unnoticed. You could easily hear the mischief in her voice. She was trying to find something out.

"Just a walk." He brushed her off hoping she would leave him alone.

She didn't.

"Alone...or with a certain someone?" She asked trying to dig deeper.

"Does it matter?" He asked while walking past her.

Matsumoto grinned to herself as he passed by. "I didn't know you liked the smell of cotton candy. Smells just like Ayame's perfume." Hisagi had stopped mid step. He turn backwards to find Muguruma-Taichou in his face.

"T-t-Taichou?" Hisagi studdered. He didn't even realize he was in the room.

"Don't let it become more that a fling." Was all Kensei told his Fukutaichou before heading off to bed. Leaving a confused Hisagi to deal with Matsumoto's questions.

He was tired and had to teach in the morning. He was wondering why he had chosen to be a teacher and regretting that choice. 'Why did I let Mashiro talk me into this?'

~down in the training room~

Everyone who was in the training room was doing something. Except for a certain blond who hardly had enough Reiatsu to be able to see everyone in their shinigami forms. She just sat by and cheered on her twin who was sparing against the store keeper in hand-to-hand fighting.

"Good. You're able to keep up nicely. Looks like I can try a little harder." The blond man replied while suddenly going on the offensive. Karin was already getting tired, but kept going. She was not losing to him after getting so close to beating him.

"I'd hate to interrupt." Said a deep voice coming from the body of a cat. It disappeared from where it was and reappeared beside Karin with a sword beside it. "I have something to deliver from the Soutaichou."

Karin picked up the note and sword, nearly dropping the contents of the note. Karin picked up the pentagon shaped badge. "I got my substitute badge!" Karin yelled. Then opened and read her official letter of acceptance as a Substitute Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Karin's face lit up in a wide grin.

Everyone else heard the young girl squealing like a fan girl. They all gathered around to find out what all the fuss was about. When Karin explained what she got everyone was congratulating her. The young girl was too busy to notice the man in the striped hat walk up behind her and poke her in the back of her head with his cane.

"Kurosaki!" Was the only legible word that was heard when the raven haired girl suddenly fell forwards completely limp. She was caught by a certain white haired Taichou who claimed not to be anything but a friend to her. Her twin was instantly by her side, but the moment she grabbed her hand she also fell unconscious. This caused farther distress to others and drew the attention of an orange haired man as he walked through out of the Senkaimon that just appeared.

"What just happened?" He asked before seeing his two little sisters on the ground unconscious. He rushed over to them only to be stopped by the man who caused the whole scene. "What did you do Urahara?"

"Only what was asked of me. Although I certainly did not expect what happened. Your family is certainly interesting." The man spoke while covering part of his face with a fan.

"Kisuke. Stop tormenting the boy." The cat spoke from Urahara's shoulder.

"What would that be that you have there?" Urahara asked noticing a sword in Ichigo's hand.

"I was told to bring it with me. Why?" The oldest Kurosaki asked while studying the shop keeper.

"I'm just thinking that maybe your other sister might need it." Urahara tilted his head toward the reason for the sudden increase in Reiatsu.

A faint glow could be seen around the two twins. Ichigo laid the zanpakutou he was carrying in Yuzu's hand. It almost instantly changed colours and the guard changed to the shape of a heart. Karin's also changed colors and the guard changed to a rectangular shape. Yuzu's hilt was a deep forest green colour while Karin's became a bright red colour. Both girls began to stir.

"We should get them upstairs and let them rest. As should the rest of you. You have a hard fight ahead of you." Urahara turned on his heals and began walking back toward the ladder to the shop.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Thanks. :)


	4. Chapter Four

I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~Rini and Ayame's room~

"Rini-chan... Are you awake." Ayame asked into the darkness of the room.

"I am now." Grumbled a tired girl who turned over to face her pink haired room mate. "Just keep quiet. We shouldn't wake up Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan."

"Do you think I should have told Urahara-san?" There was a slight sound of guilt in her voice. Ayame hated keeping secrets.

"He wouldn't have started your training until you got control over your Reiatsu anyway. So it doesn't really matter." Rini was tired, but knew how much this was bothering her friend.

Ayame had told her a few nights ago that she started to hear a voice inside her head and had often found herself in a forest with fluffy trees everywhere. To anyone else, it sounded like she needed to go to a mental hospital, but Rini knew that her friend had a zanpakutou spirit in her head and had found her inner world.

"You have full control. Why won't he let you try?" Ayame asked.

"Because I haven't heard my zanpakutou." Rini replied with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I don't think Yuzu-chan did either, but she got one. I'm sure if you tried you would get one too." Ayame was trying to cheer up her friend that she had known since childhood.

"I don't think I could stand the disappointment of failing. But don't let my depressing thoughts keep you from getting yours. I'm surprised you haven't been able to fully suppress your Reiatsu yet." Rini tried to get the conversation away from herself.

"I just can't seem to drop it any farther. " Ayame said while sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Try this," Rini sat up and faced Ayame. "Close your eyes and picture you Reiatsu running through a glass water pipe." Ayame closed her eyes and scrunched her face in concentration. "Now picture a valve on the pipe." Ayame tilted her head continuing to form the picture in her head. "Now slowly turn the valve shut until no drops fall through the pipe." Rini watched her friend as she slowly felt the pink haired girl's Reiatsu disappear until it was gone.

Rini could still feel traces of it, but that was something she could do. Feel others Reiatsu even if they were completely hiding it and she was able to find anyone as long as she had a trace amount of their Reiatsu. She had learned to detect other people's Reiatsu to avoid running into anyone she didn't want to. For a little while Urahara was in that category, but soon dropped out of it once he showed that he wanted to help the two girls.

Ayame opened her eyes and stared at a smiling Rini. "Congrats. You did it." Was all Rini could say before she was attacked by a squealing Ayame.

~living room~

Kisuke could here the girls conversation and most certainly heard Ayame's squeal of joy. 'Looks like I will have to tell Kuchiki-san to bring another zanpakutou with her when she returns. Good job Awazaki-san.' Kisuke smiled to himself. He remembered when he first found the two girls just barely managing to keep the Hollows at bay. Both lived on their own and shared an apartment. Neither trusted him, but he knew they would eventually come around. A week later they were occupying one of his guest rooms and helping around the shop to pay for room and board, and training To be able to suppress their Reiatsu.

"Sounds like someone is excited." A tall man with long white hair tied in a pony tail walked in and sat down. "I already let my Fukutaichou know to bring another zanpakutou and to inform the Soutaichou of another substitute shinigami." He smiled at the shopkeeper sitting across the table from him.

"Sounds like you read my mind." Urahara replied with a smile on his face. "How are classes going, Ukitake-sensei?"

"Quite we'll actually. Never thought I would enjoy teaching. But having all the girls looking at me and watching me is unnerving." He replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, hopefully this mission won't take long. But to think Aizen would hide himself in the Human world. Too bad his Reiatsu is sealed. Other wise we could have just tracked him down." He paused then sighed heavily. He would have preferred for the traitorous man to have remained locked up in his prison cell. But fate seemed to be favouring others at the moment.

Both men heard footsteps and turned the door to see Rini walk in looking at the ceiling. "Something wrong with the roof?" Urahara asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Thought I felt a Reiatsu. It was faint and I didn't recognize it." Rini was confused at the sudden disappearance of the Reiatsu. She had felt it there since she had gotten back from school. It was extremely faint, but it was constant.

"Hollow?" The shop keeper asked with a worried look.

"I don't know. It had a bit of the same feeling, but mostly not. Could be a shinigami with hollow powers." Rini hoped that Urahara would confirm whether or not she was right.

"Or a hollow with shinigami powers." Urahara stated flatly while getting up and walking toward his room and his laptop. He needed to do some research And get in contact with some people.

~living room once the sun was up~

"So what kind of problem do we have?" Renji was tired. He was woken up by a high pitch sound during the night and wasn't able to get back to sleep.

"The problem is that Abe-san detected someone on the roof last night that she did not recognize. I have exposed her to most of the Reiatsus on file in my data base of shinigami from Soul Society." Urahara explained.

"I'm guessing you found a match." Hitsugaya knew that even if no one answered the blond man would still tell them, but he didn't feel like waiting.

"Yes. We did." Urahara paused thinking if the best way to say it, but decided he was just going to say it straight. " The Reiatsu matched Aizen Sosuke."

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that followed Urahara's statement.

"So what you're saying is that he knows about your shop." Isshin Kurosaki said while leaning into the room. He had been called once the discovery was made. Kisuke knew the man wanted to know of any danger that his children might be in, especially his daughters.

"Seeing as how this location has been compromised. I was thinking we could move base to soul society. Or," he pause lifting one figure into the air, "we could go to another location." He looked around the room. Seeing as how most everyone had a confused look on their face he continued. "That will just mean we have to bring Hirako-Taichou into this mission as well."

"You saying we're including the Visoreds into this." Ichigo spoke up seeing were the conversation was going.

"If they will let us hang out with them." Urahara stated with doubt in his voice.

~Soul Society~

"Achoo" Hirako-Taichou wiped his nose. 'Some one must be gossiping about me. Probably the shrimp Hiyori.' He thought to himself. He was on his way to the first squad barracks. He stopped suddenly. 'It couldn't be' he thought as he looked around. He felt a Reiatsu, one he could never forget. His old Fukutaichou.

"He said this would make you stop." Said a boy standing behind him. He had deep blue hair in a that went to his shoulder and a piece of a hollow mask to give him a pair of sunglasses on his face. His outfit looked exactly like a shinigami's but the colors switched.

Shinji knew what he was on site. 'How did an Espada get this far into Soul Society without us knowing?" He hid his surprise with a smile. "And who would you be? Aizen's new right hand man. Didn't he tell you what happened to his last one?" Shinji drew his zanpakutou, ready to fight.

"I am number 6 Espada, Hawk. Nothing more. I'm only here to give you a message." Hawk turned his head and moved his hair over to show the Taichou the 6 tattooed on his neck. His eyes never breaking contact with his opponent.

"I thought Grimmjow was number 6." Hirako was confused. Did Aizen get rid of the Espada that were still left over? Or did the other ones just move up in rank?

"That cat ran out of lives." Hawk smiled and laughed.

So it was the former. Hirako didn't have time for this he needed to get this information to the Soutaichou and Urahara quickly. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the Espada cleared his throat.

"Now then. I was told by Aizen-sama to tell you that a previous threat will be returning soon." Shinny rolled his eyes having already known that Aizen was on the loose. "And also to tell you to expect the both of them to be against Soul Society and that they will see to the fall of the Gotei 13." Shinji was confused to say the least. If the Espada had grown a third head it would have been easier to understand than the riddle he was just given. Before he could farther question the Espada he opened a rift and stepped through into Hueco Mundo.

"Well, there goes my chance to get more info. I'm going to be hearing about this for awhile." Hirako-Taichou sheathed his zanpakutou and resumed his journey to the Soutaichou's office.

* * *

More characters to come. Plus Yuzu and Karin's zanpakutous. Give feedback please.


	5. Chapter Five

I do not own Bleach, characters or locations. Please give feedback. It would be really helpful. Enjoy.

* * *

~training grounds in Soul Society~

"Alright. Now that we have settled in. Let's get you three to Shikai. Maybe we might even be able to get you to Bankai." Urahara said with a smile.

Everyone had left the Human world immediately after they received word of the new Espadas, leaving their bodies and Gigais at the Kurosaki house, if they needed to. They had been trying to get in contact with Nel, who they left in charge of the remaining Espada when they left Hueco Mundo, but they weren't having any luck. The Visoreds had also joined them in Soul Society and were also told that they had a squad building built for them and a squad set up for them if they wanted to rejoin the Gotei 13. They were all still debating, but training to fight Aizen was a higher priority than choosing whether or not to rejoin.

Ayame, Karin, and Yuzu were all lined up in their shinigami forms with their zanpakutou drawn. None of them had tried to release their zanpakutou yet.

Urahara clapped his hands together. "So, whose first?"

~Karin's Try~

Karin stepped forward holding her zanpakutou in front of her. She closed her eyes and focused on her zanpakutou. "Rage in the fires of hell, Hiwamaru" she yelled while opening her eyes wide and releasing her Reiatsu a bit. Her Reiatsu spiked and looked like a raging fire around her and her zanpakutou. When it settled her zanpakutou's blade had changed to a bright red colour.

"Not bad Kurosaki-san. Do you know what type your zanpakutou is?" Kisuke guessed it obviously had something to do with fire. He could feel the temperature rising.

'What type are you?' Karin asked Hiwamaru through her thoughts.

'Fire and molten rock. Basically anything that can burn things. Which does include some forms of poisons.' Hiwamaru told her. 'You should probably concentrate more on the temperature your causing. You just might unintentionally kill people. Namely your boyfriend.' Karin blushed at her zanpakutou's statement. Then snapped her out of her thoughts enough to notice the stifling heat coming off her zanpakutou.

"Oops." She said while sweat dropping. She dropped the amount of Reiatsu flowing into her zanpakutou until the temperature was back to normal. "She said she's a burn-type. Meaning she can use anything that can cause a burn."

"Interesting. Never heard of one like that." Urahara mentally took note of that. "For now we will classify Hiwamaru as a fire-and-lava-type zanpakutou. Hitsugaya-Taichou!" He called the young white haired Taichou. "Can you take Kurosaki-san...oh dear this is going to get confusing." Kisuke realizing that there were four Kurosakis in the same area and saw a problem.

"Just use first names!" Karin yelled at the shop-keeper/sensei while crossing her arms.

"Good idea! Hitsugaya-Taichou, can you take Karin-san and help her practice with her Shikai. She has a fire/lava-type, but your ice is most likely stronger. So, you should be able to moderate the temperature so no one dies of heat stroke." Urahara asked Hitsugaya while pushing Karin in his direction and turning around and walking away once he was done explaining.

Karin and Hitsugaya were both confused as to what just happened. Then they realized that they were forced to pair up again. Toshiro felt evil glares being sent his way. He looked around till he saw two other Kurosakis staring at him with a killing aura around them. "Well then. Shall we go find someplace to practice so I don't kill anyone by accident?" Karin asked having not noticed her father and brother staring at them.

"Sure." Toshiro flash stepped beside Karin. "You may want to close your eyes and hold on." He whispered in her ear causing shivers to run down her spine and blush to spread across her cheek. She closed her eyes just before the Taichou flash stepped toward the far end of the training ground and away from the murderous aura holding Karin in his arms.

~back to Urahara~

"Alright. Who's next?" Urahara peaked over his fan at the two remaining girls. He honestly did not think he would have three new shinigami to train. Karin, he knew would be able to release her zanpakutou. After all she had been training for two years now to be able to. He was quite surprised by the other Kurosaki twin getting a zanpakutou as well. He also didn't see how she could have hidden the large Reiatsu she possessed so well, but he loved surprises. This one was quite a nice one.

~Yuzu's turn~

"I guess I'll try next." Was said quietly by the timid blond. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her zanpakutou. 'Jiwamaru, I don't know what to do.' She cried to her zanpakutou while holding back tears.

'Dont be scared little one.' Came the deep soothing voice of her zanpakutou. 'I am not one to fight, same as you. I am one who comforts others, as are you. We are one. Are you afraid of yourself or your own potential?'

'No. No I'm not. I will help my sister. I will protect her. Even if that means healing her so she can get hurt again. I will not be left behind.' She flared her Reiatsu. "Rise from the breaking earth, Jiwamaru!" An impact crater formed around the youngest Kurosaki, as the blade of her zanpakutou changed to a earthy brown colour.

Her brother and father gazed in amazement as their little Yuzu stood there with her zanpakutou. Then they were hit by a strong wind that pushed them down. Almost no one remained standing after the wind hit them. They all stood up and stared at the small girl who was emitting a Reiatsu that was greater than one possessed by a Taichou. Then her Reiatsu instantly dropped to nothing, but her zanpakutou stayed released.

'She must be only emitting enough Reiatsu to keep her zanpakutou released.' Kisuke thought while trying to figure out why she never gave off any Reiatsu. "Well done Kurosaki-san. It's surprising to think that you have more Reiatsu than your brother and father combined." He pointed out. Ichigo and his father's jaw dropped when Urahara said this.

"Why don't I train her?" A tall shinigami with an eye patch on one eye walked towards the pair.

"Kenpachi-Taichou. I don't believe her zanpakutou is a fighting type zanpakutou. Right Kurosaki-san?" He asked stepping between Kenpachi and Yuzu.

"R-right. Jiwamaru is and earth/air-type. He is like me, a non-fighter." Yuzu said while staring at the large Taichou.

"Humph, a Kurosaki who doesn't fight. Pathetic." Zaraki was pissed that he couldn't try to beat the young girl that surpassed her brother in Reiatsu.

"Hey!" I chigo yelled at Kenpachi. "Why don't you and I have a go instead? And you leave my Yuzu alone." He was mad that the Taichou would say that about his sister.

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu yelled at Ichigo. "I may not be a fighter but I still need to be strong. If my Jiwamaru is a defence type, then it makes sense to go against a strong attack type zanpakutou."

"She does have a point." Urahara jumped back into the conversation. Seeing Ichigo's angry face told the shopkeeper to think of an idea, quickly. "Here's an idea. Why don't the two Kurosaki siblings go up against Kenpachi-Taichou?"

Zaraki smiled at his proposal. He not only get to test his skills against the small Kurosaki, but also against Ichigo. "Sounds perfect to me!" He yelled triumphantly while turning and walking toward another part of the training ground.

"Stay close to me." Ichigo told his sister before following Kenpachi. Yuzu followed after him, eager to test out Jiwamaru's power.

~Ayame's turn~

"Last one of the group. Good luck." Kisuke was worried about Ayame. She had only just recently learned to fully suppress and control her Reiatsu.

Ayame placed both her hands on her zanpakutou. 'I don't know if I can do this.' She thought to herself.

'Don't worry. We're right here with you. You got this.' Said two voices simultaneously. They were almost the same but could easily be told apart.

'Right. Here we go!' Ayame smiled while letting her Reiatsu run wild. Her Reiatsu was thick enough to be seen and touched if anyone dared to try. It looked like a fluffy pink and blue ball that matched the pair of orange and green ones that were attached to the end of her zanpakutou hilt. Despite it being fluffy, the aura coming off of it was enough to make someone feel like they were about to be killed and there was nothing they could to save themselves.

"Remove the pain from those I protect, Chiryo-sha. Inflict the pain my enemies cause back at them, Kagami." Her Reiatsu curled in on itself, hiding Ayame from view. As her Reiatsu compressed itself it faded away. When it had completely disappeared Ayame stood holding too very large puff balls in her hands. The left was green and pink, while the right was orange and blue.

"Good job Awazaki-san." Urahara was proud of how far she had come from the girl who would go on a blood lust if she let her Reiatsu get too high. He was glad she was able to control it when she let it run wild. He didn't put a limiter on her because he knew she needed to know how to control all of it and not just what the limiter could not suppress. He knew there was still a chance she could lose control. After all, he was closest to her when she released her full power. He didn't know he could feel that much fear, and that scared him more than the thought of death.

Ayame was laughing and jumping around. She then stopped and looked around. She spun in a circle four times before she stopped and looked at Urahara. "Where's Rini-chan?" She asked. The sadness was evident in her voice.

"I'm sure she will be here any minute." Urahara told her firmly. He knew full well what might happen if she started crying. Ayame's crying worked better for attracting Hollows than all the Hollow bait that ever existed and will ever exist. It was strange how well these two girls he found attracted Hollows. He only hoped they would be able to protect themselves from any Hollows they faced.

~During the zanpakutou releases with Rini~

Rini knew Karin, Yuzu, and Ayame would be trying at Shikai today. So she decided to practice kido with Hinamori and Izuru. Hinamori had introduced her to the blond. Apparently he was only just recovering from an lethal injury that he had received during their war against the Quincy race who was thought to be wiped out, except for Ishida, but he was on their side.

It was the two shinigamis against Rini. Both sides were tired, but Rini still hadn't played her trump card yet. 'Not yet. I can win this without using it. Why is it so hot in here?!' She thought realizing that the temperature in the training area was going up. She looked toward were the heat was coming from and felt Karin's Reiatsu. 'So she's a pyro-type. That will work out great with the boyfriend.' She snickered at herself.

Hinamori and Izuru saw that Rini was distracted and went for a sneak attack hoping to catch her off guard. Rini felt them move and waited for them to get close. 'Guess I can give them a hint at what I'm capable of. But I'll stick to one and just split. Once they got close they only heard Rini whisper, "Bakudo number 9: Geki" then a red flash. Once the light fades Rini walks over to Hinamori and then Izuru and pokes them both in the forehead. "I win round one. Shall we go again once you recover?"

"How interesting that you can use one kido on two people that were in opposit directions." Kuchiki Byakuya stood beside a tall boulder with Rukia and Renji beside him. "I've never seen that before."

"I have a very strong control over my Reiatsu. I can easily control it how I want to. Splitting a kido is hard and tedious, but not impossible. Although, it's easier to split one rather than cast the same one twice at the same time, or two different ones." She saw how interested the Taichou was with what she was saying. She couldn't help but grin a little at the two dumbfounded Fukutaichous standing behind him. They probably thought she was crazy.

Suddenly the ground shook and a blast of air flew by. Only Byakuya and Rini manage to stay on their feet, but just barely.

"Who's Reiatsu is this?" Rukia asked realizing just how strong it is. "It's so strong. Much stronger than any I've felt around Ichigo."

"Yeah. Even stronger than Kenpachi-Taichou. I feel sorry for the person who has that." Renji knew what would happen if Zaraki found out about there being someone with such a powerful Reiatsu.

"It's Yuzu-chan's." Rini said in disbelief. "And about Kenpachi-Taichou finding her. He already did, but don't worry. I'm sure Ichigo won't let one of his baby sisters fight Kenpachi-Taichou. At least not alone." She added the last part after feeling the three of them heading off in the same direction.

"If your saying Ichigo and his sister are fighting Kenpachi-Taichou, then want to see that for myself." Renji said before heading off to watch their fight.

"I would like to know how you split that kido." Byakuya was unfazed by his Fukutaichou's distraction with a fight between the muscle headed Taichou and the equally muscle headed new Taichou. He was surprised to see that Ichigo wasn't wearing his haori. He was appointed this morning to 9th squad Taichou since Muguruma Kensei was transferred to the Visored Squad. Kuchiki-Taichou was still getting used to having to address him as Kurosaki-Taichou. Although he was pretty sure the newly appointed Taichou hadn't told anyone yet about it. All the Taichous and Fukutaichous knew because they were in the meeting.

"I would love to tell you, but as you might be able to feel the heavy killing aura coming from that direction." She pointed towards the direction that Urahara was. "That tells me that Ayame is about to try and release her zanpakutou. If I'm not there after wards she might freak out. And when she freaks out, she cries like a new born. And when she cries, the Hollows start popping up like daisies." With that said, she flashed stepped towards Urahara and her friend who had just achieved Shikai.

* * *

Feed back please. I would really like to know what you think.


	6. Chapter Six

Hey. Thank you for reading through till now. I hope you are enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations. Enjoy.

* * *

~Thirteenth squad guest barracks~

"To think there was this large of a courtyard in here." Rini was sitting on the edge of the deck outside while the other three girls were practicing with there zanpakutous. All three could easily release them into Shikai and Yuzu had accidentally stumbled across Bankai.

While practicing with Zaraki her brother changed into Bankai and Yuzu just repeated what her brother said, not thinking about what it would do. Everyone was surprised, especially her twin, that she was the first of the three to get Bankai. Urahara was surprised at how quickly she had gotten to Bankia. She and the other two girls only had their zanpakutous for a week now and Yuzu achieved Bankai the same day she achieved Shikai. That had to be a record.

"Come on Yuzu. Show us what you got." Karin teased her sister while they where flash stepping around each other. Their training had turned into a game of tag.

"But I don't want to ruin the courtyard." Yuzu knew how much damage her Shikai, let alone her Bankai did to the area around her. The courtyard was small and had a pond and some trees. She didn't want to destroy it.

"Why don't we go off to the training field then? I'm sure we can find some people from 11th squad that would love to battle the girl who got Bankai in one day. Don't forget you also stood against the 11 the squad Taichou. I'm sure you can find some one to practice with." Ayame had stopped moving and was trying to help convince Yuzu to let her power loose a little.

"Ok, but I need a partner that can fight. Otherwise all I'm doing is blocking and the battle would never progress." Yuzu was actually relieved that she couldn't cause any damage while fighting, but she knew that sometimes it needed to happen.

"Don't worry Yuzu you have me." Karin hugged her twin. Then turned around to look tell Rini what they were going to do. "Oi! Rini! We're heading off to the training field!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. They had gotten pretty far away from the deck.

"Ok! I'm just going to stay here and look around more. I'll probably meditate a bit and relax." Rini had tired herself out yesterday. After she calmed Ayame down and sent Ayame off with Urahara to train she had another kido battle against Hinamori and Izuru. This time Byakuya joined in hoping to see Rini do another split cast. This time she refrained her self from doing that and just used a lot of Spiritual Pressure to use an overpowered kido to win the match.

She walked around the barracks several times just looking around and getting a feel for the Spiritual Pressures around her. She stopped herself when she felt a faint Hollow presence. She ran towards it and found herself I front of a hut in the main courtyard.

"Is there something you need help with?" Ukitake smiled at her while drinking his tea.

"Sorry for disturbing you. I was just following something that caught my attention." She hadn't realized that the screen hiding the inside of the hut was pulled up and that the 13th squad Taichou was inside. She was mad at herself. Just like all of the other girls that were around the white haired man she couldn't help but blush while being so close to him. 'Why am I blushing. I've never had a crush in my life. Besides who knows how many centuries older he is than me.'

"Oh. What did you find?" Ukitake asked. He was worried that the Espada would decide to invade Soul Society. He and the other Taichous were still trying to figure out the message that Hawk had given Hirako-Taichou.

"A very faint Hollow presence. It seems to be coming from you, Ukitake-Taichou." Rini wasn't sure if she should tell him, but she thought it was probably better to tell him. "The presence feels like one from a parasitic type Hollow."

"I have been sick since I was a child. I think my mother told me I was attacked by Hollow, but they never found it." Ukitake was troubled by this. Was it possible for a hollow to have attached itself to him without him knowing. "Any idea of how to see if that is true?"

"Ayame-chan and I learned how to de-Hollowfy souls. It's more accurate though to say that we separate the Hollow soul from the non-Hollow soul. Usually one of us splits the souls apart while the other gets rid of the Hollow before it can attach to others." Rini wasn't sure if she should be telling him this. Neither if the girls had told Urahara, but they suspected that he already knew about it. "So, if you want to try it out I would need someone else's help."

"Ukitake-Taichou! You asked for me." Rukia flash stepped in front of Ukitake in a kneeling position. Ukitake hadn't asked for her.

"Yes. Abe-san here needs an assistant." Ukitake smiled. His Fukutaichou checked on him regularly to make sure he wasn't seriously ill.

Rukia looked at Rini quizzically. Rin then explained what she had discovered and what she was planning to do to the Fukutaichou with out letting her speak at any point during the explanation.

"Are you positive this will work and will not harm Ukitake-Taichou?" Rukia was sceptical about the plan, but had agreed to help.

"If he has a Hollow attached to him, it should detach and you should be able to take care of it no problem. If there isn't one, he will just have a sore spot for a week or two. Nothing to serious." Rini had put on an Ayame smile and attitude.

Rini positioned her self infront of the tall Taichou while Rukia stood behind him. Rini concentrated and gathered Spiritual Pressure on the palm of her hand. "Evil spirit, Begone!" Rini shouted as the Spiritual Pressure on her hand glowed white and she brought her hand into contact with Ukitake's chest.

There was a brief moment of resistance. Then a Hollow flew out of a flash of light that appeared on Ukitake's back. Rukia reacted instantly and cut the Hollow in half. Once the Hollow left the man's body he felt weak and fell to the floor. Rini only just barely caught him.

"Well, that was interesting." Rukia said, not believing that the human was right. "Are you alright Ukitake-Taichou?"

Ukitake stood up and took a deep breath in. "I feel great!" He was surprised by the results. He couldn't remember when he felt as well as he was now. He stretched his arms and smiled at the sky.

"I thought you said you weren't feeling well, Ukitake?" A tall man with curly brown hair covered by a sakkat and a pink kimono covering his Taichou's haori walked towards the white haired Taichou.

"Never felt better, Kyoraku." Ukitake smiled at his long time friend. "You probably haven't met Abe-san, have you?" Turned and waved Rini forward.

"Abe Rini, sir." Rini bowed since she could tell he was obviously a Taichou.

"Almost didn't realize you were a human there." Kyoraku smiled at her. "Kyoraku Shunsui. 1st squad Taichou and Soutaichou of the Gotei 13." Kyoraku tip the front of his sakkat at her and winked. Seeing her eyes widen at his rank he realized that she didn't expect to ever meet him, and definitely not in this casual environment.

Rini was about to speak when she felt a familiar Pressure suddenly spike, and she could tell it wasn't going to drop. She turned towards the direction of the training ground. "Ame-chan!" She yelled before flash stepping to the training grounds as fast as she could.

Kyoraku and Ukitake looked at each other. They both wondered what had the young girl worried. Then the intense killing aura hit them. They both followed after Rini towards the training grounds.

~following the girls~

"Wow." Yuzu was looking at all of the shinigamis practicing. 'The training grounds must be huge.' Yuzu thought.

"So let's go find someone to spar with. Maybe we can find a few people to take on all three of us." Karin started walking towards the field.

Once the three girls got near the field a familiar figure walked towards them. But this time he had a pinked hair girl on his shoulder. "Looky, looky Ken-chan. One of them has hair like mine." Yachiru said while smiling at the three girls. "Are they the ones you were telling me about?" Kenpachi nodding with a sinister grin on his face. "Please continue to play with Kenny." She smiled at the girls then hopped down from his shoulder and sat down a safe distance away to watch the fight without being in the way.

The three girls didn't know what to make of the small child. They had seen her Fukutaichou badge on her sleeve, but still couldn't believe that Yachiru was part of the 11th squad. Then again, no one saw Yuzu getting Bankai on the first day either. 'Maybe it's the ones with no noticeable Spiritual Pressures that are the ones that are really powerful' Karin thought to herself.

All three girls were pulled out of there thoughts when Zaraki drew his zanpakutou. "So. Shall we do three on one this time. I didn't get a chance to fight the other two. And I am quite looking forward to it." Zaraki wanted to tests his skills. He had felt the heat from Karin's release, but he instantly changed his focus to Yuzu when he felt the strength of the earthquake and wind she unleashed. The wind alone had forced him back by about ten feet. Then while he was fighting her and Ichigo, they all stopped when they had felt Ayame's killing aura. He knew he had to fight her at some point as well. This made him even happier when he saw the three arrive at the top of the hill.

"Alright. You're on!" Both Karin and Ayame stared at the blond who shouted at the Taichou with as much enthusiasm as a child would give to go to an amusement park. Yuzu wanted to see what she was capable of in Bankai. Facing Zaraki meant that she could easily increase her defence and he wouldn't get bored by trying over and over again to try and break it. "Rise from the breaking earth, Jiwamaru!" Yuzu was eager to get started. She had gotten control over how large the impact crater was, which was a circle around her with a two foot radius, and she could keep the wind around her in a bubble as a shield while she released her zanpakutou and that way she could release it once her apron emit decided to attack and she needed an escape route.

"Alright then. I'm not leaving my twin to take you on alone. "Rage in the fires of hell, Hiwamaru!" Karin had also learned how to control her release enough that the temperature didn't increase by that much, but the ground around her dried up and crack. Karin stepped in front of Yuzu so that she could easily be on the offensive with Yuzu backing her up.

"My turn, my turn, my turn!" Ayame was eager to help. "Remove the pain-" Ayame stopped the moment she lost control of her Spiritual Pressure. 'Oh no! This isn't good. I can't stop it.' She knew this was a problem.

'Maybe you don't want to stop it?' Kagami said, then his brother stepped in, 'Maybe there is a threat?' Chiryo-sha sounded concerned. 'We can't help you if you won't let us' both said at the same time.

'No. I don't need your help at the moment.' Ayame felt her bloodlust as she thickened her Spiritual Pressure. 'I just need a little free time.' Ayame was about to drop her zanpakutou when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ame-chan!" Rini had gotten there in two flash steps. She was exhausted but didn't show it. "Get a hold of yourself!" She wanted to calm her friend down before Urahara had to step in, or worse one of the other Taichous.

"I will give you ten minutes to calm her down." Kisuke flash stepped behind Rini. "After that I will take actions to stop her, permanently if necessary." Urahara hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

"Ni-chan!" Ayame yelled her childhood nickname for her friend. "Have you come to play with your Ame-chan?" Her eyes were wide and her grin was large enough that it gave her the look of a crazed killer.

"Ame-chan. You need to calm down." She smiled at her friend hoping to calm her enough to be able to knock her unconscious. She saw Ayame about to drop her zanpakutou. "Ame-chan. If you let go of your zanpakutou I won't be able to play with you." 'Crap. This isn't going well' she thought as she felt Ayame's Spiritual Pressure increase again. 'I'll have to use one of the higher level bakudos. Who am I kidding? I'll have to use the highest one just to hold her down for a minute.'

"But I want to play a different game" Ayame whispered in Rini's ear after flash stepping beside her. Ayame's arm was through Rini's chest.

Rini disappeared and reappeared behind Ayame. "Bakudo number 99 part two: Bankin! First Song!" white fabric surrounded Ayame completely covering her. "Second Song!" pins materialized and stabbed Ayame in multiple places. "Final Song!" A large square piece of rock fell from the sky and landed on Ayame. Rin fell to her knees and was breathing heavily. 'Damn it.' Rini was tired. She knew she had little strength left to subdue Ayame with.

"That was fun!" Ayame had grabbed Rini by the throat and was holding her in the air.

Rini wasn't surprised. She had felt Ayame escape at the last minute. She smiled at Ayame. "My win. Bakudo number 61: Rikujokoro." She pried Ayame's paralyzed fingers away from her throat. She put two fingers on Ayame's fore head, "Neru." With that Ayame was out cold and her Spiritual Pressure dropped back down to nothing.

Rini looked around to see all of the shinigami on the field staring at her and Urahara smiling at her. "As you were." Was all she said before throwing her unconscious friend over her shoulder and flash stepping back to the guest barracks as Kyoraku and Ukitake showed up.

"Just how powerful are those two you brought with you Urahara-san?" Kyoraku asked the blond shopkeeper.

"Honestly." Urahara's smile turn into a serious and thoughtful line, "I don't know"

* * *

Oh my gosh I'm getting excited. I haven't even gotten to what I have in mind yet. Stay tuned. More is coming soon. Leave a comment please. Thank you.


	7. Chapter Seven

I think it's time for a bit more romance. ;P I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~guest barracks~

"Is Ayame-san OK?" Hisagi went to the guest barracks after he saw Rini carry Ayame away From the training grounds.

"She's fine. I just had to put her to sleep for a little bit. Since when did you start calling her by her first name?" Rini knew there was something going on between the Fukutaichou and her friend the moment Ayame saw him in class. She had recognized his Reiatsu as one she had picked up off of Ayame one day when she returned to the apartment late. She saw his face go red and smiled. She hit something.

"How is our little devil doing?" Urahara walked into the room they had been given while they were staying in Soul Society. Something similar to this incident had happened before, but Ayame had a limiter on her those times, so it wasn't as bad. After the first few times he started calling her 'little devil', but he never let Ayame hear him say it. He had to replace his outfit after the last time that happened.

"She's fine. Hisagi-Fukutaichou here was just worried about Ayame-chan." Rini was hoping Urahara would pick up on what she was saying and interrogated Hisagi so she could find out if he had feelings for Ayame like the ones Ayame had for him.

Hisagi turned red again and Urahara pulled the rim of his hat down to cover his eyes. "Is that so. Hisagi-Fukutaichou. Can I speak to you outside?" Urahara walked out of the room. Hisagi followed after him knowing what was coming. Rini was confused by the shopkeeper's action.

Karin and Yuzu walked into the room just as Urahara and Hisagi were leaving.

"What were they doing here?" Karin asked. She sat down on her futon and leaned back till she was resting on her elbows.

"Just checking to make sure Ayame-chan was alright." Rini was upset. She was hoping to listen in on Urahara and Hisagi's conversation.

"Will she wake up soon?" Yuzu sat down beside her new friend worried.

"Yeah. She'll be really apologetic. She hates when she looses control, because once she does she doesn't want to stop. Ayame was the daughter of a Yukaza leader. She used to be the toughest person in our middle school. No one could beat her, not even the strongest boy in our rivalling school." Rini was lost in the memory of when Ayame changed to the Happy gentle girl she was now. "A war broke out between her fathers gang and another gang. She was kidnapped in order to gain an upper hand. When her father showed up to get her back, one of the members from the other gang snuck up behind him and attacked him. He was hurt pretty badly.

"That was when Ayame lost control of herself for the first time. The only thing she remembered was crying out her fathers name, then holder her father in a room covered in blood and dead bodies. Once she woke up from her rage she was holder her father. He had seen her kill everyone in that room. The only thing he said to her was, 'be a sweet gentle girl, my little Ame.'" Rini had been told this story by Ayame herself. She knew the pink haired girl would want their new friends to know the truth. Especially after what they just saw. "At his funeral Ayame made a promise to herself to be the gentle person her father wanted her to be. She stopped wearing the boy's uniform and started wearing skirts and dresses more often and she wore her hair in different ways each day, but never in a single ponytail like she used to have it."

Karin and Yuzu never would have guessed Ayame had the life she did. "Does any one else know?" Yuzu asked while holding Ayame's hand.

"Only you two and everyone that works at Urahara's shop." Urahara had demanded the story as soon as Ayame woke up after the first incident. He seemed to understand the accident better after he was told, but he still made the two girls work a few extra shifts as punishment for not telling him.

"Well at least Urahara-san is on your side."Karin sat up when she heard some one knock on the door. "Yes."

"Is there something you wish to talk about, Kyoraku-Soutaichou?" Rini said as the door opened to show that it was Kyoraku who knocked.

"Wow. They said you could identify anyone's Reiatsu after coming in contact with it once, but I'm impressed. I didn't even let any leak out when I first met you." Kyoraku tipped the front of his sakkat down as he entered the room. He was followed by the other twelve Taichous and there Fukutaichous, as well as the members that made up the Visored squad. Hisagi sat by his Taichou, Ichigo. And Urahara came in and sat by Yuzu. The other Taichous sat around the spacious room in pairs with their Fukutaichous.

"So what did you talk to Hisagi-Fukutaichou about?" Rini was hoping to still learn something about the man who stole Ayame's heart.

~flashback~

"I hope you remember the rules pertaining to relationships between humans and shinigamis?" Kisuke asked the Fukutaichou knowing that any relationship beyond friendship between the two would result in Hisagi's arrest and Ayame being drained of her Reiatsu, or worse both their executions.

"Ayame-san is a shinigami as well." The Fukutaichou defended, knowing it was a losing battle.

"Until she is a full shinigami central 46 will still have her classified as a human. A living human, who should not have any knowledge, let alone interactions or relationships, with any one from Soul Society. Don't think I don't know how far back you two know each other." Urahara almost sounded like he was threatening Hisagi.

"I understand" Hisagi told Kisuke while staring at the ground

"You understand what?" Ichigo asked his Fukutaichou after having crept up behind him.

"K-Kurosaki-Taichou!" Hisagi turned around quickly, almost tripping over his own feet. "You surprised me. What is going on?" He just now saw all the other Taichous and Fukutaichous that made the Gotei 13 top ranks heading towards the room Urahara and himself had just left. The entire Visored squad was also there.

"Kyoraku called us all here. Said the location of the Taichou meeting was changed. Come on let's get going." Ichigo stepped into the room and instantly noticed his sisters staring at him wide eyed. He hadn't told them that he had been promoted.

~flashback end~

"Nothing important." Urahara couldn't tell Rini that Hisagi might end up breaking Ayame's heart, because he knew Rini would have killed Hisagi before he could have even explained why. He also knew that even if he did explain Rini would still kill Hisagi for being an idiot and not thinking about Ayame before he made her friend fall in love with him.

"So then. Let's get down to business." Even while lounging Kyoraku could still manage to sound like he was in charge. "How powerful are you, Abe-chan?" He was hoping she would give him full details so he didn't have to ask too many questions.

"I don't know." Rini answered with a flat voice.

"Really. I find that hard to believe." A strange looking man said. There is no other way to describe him other than weird looking with a large toothy grin.

"I agree with Kurotsuchi-Taichou. She performed a level 90 bakudo with no incantation." A woman with a stern voice continued.

"Aww Sui-Feng. It's not nice to talk about people as if their not in the room." A purple haired woman appeared behind Urahara. "Sorry for the late arrival." With that she sat down beside Kisuke and was silent.

"Yorichi-sama!" Sui-Feng had blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you for the apology, but Sui-Feng-Taichou has a point. You also managed to cast a level 60 bakudo right after, with no incantation as well." Kyoraku wanted to know if the two girls were a danger to Soul Society.

"That was easy for Rini-chan." Came a weak voice. Ayame sat up and looked at the Soutaichou. "She is quite good at manipulating her Reiatsu."

"Ayame-chan!" Rini was hugging her friend. "Don't scare me like that. I was worried about you."

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Nothing worse than usual. Sorry about your neck." Ayame had noticed the bandage around Rini neck. "Sorry for the trouble I caused." She turned back toward the Taichous in the room.

"As long as I can still fight you, I don't care." Zaraki was just glad he could have another shot at fighting the pink haired girl.

"At least no one got hurt to badly." The reply came from another orange haired Taichou the Karin and Yuzu instantly recognized. It was easy to identify her, since her zanpakutous were always in her hair.

"Yes. That is a very good point Inoue-Taichou." Kyoraku was glad no one was being harsh to the two girls. "Make sure it doesn't get out of hand next time it happens." Kyoraku smiled at the two girls letting them know there were no hard feelings between them.

"Yes sir!" Ayame and Rini couldn't help but say it in-sync. They both laughed a little after hearing them both reply at the same time.

"Now for more pressing matters." Kyoraku sat up and became very serious. "So far there have been no Hollow activities in the human world. We still have not been able to get in contact with Nel. There also has been no one near Urahara's shop in the time that you all have been here." He looked around the room. "So with that being the case, the base for the current mission will be moved back to the human world."

"How do we know they aren't just waiting for us to go back?" Karin spoke up this time. Her voice was a little shaky, but still firm.

It surprised Kyoraku how much she was like her brother when he first became a substitute shinigami. "We don't. But it would be better to force their hand than they force ours." With that the meeting ending and everyone started leaving to go back to their barracks and finish what paperwork they had to do before heading back to the human world.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, well shorter than the last two. It just seemed like the perfect setting to end the chapter on. Please write a review. Thank you.


	8. Chapter Eight

And the story continues. Time for more familiar faces. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~13th squad guest barracks~

"It's so good to see you Aunt Orihime!" Yuzu launched herself at the 4th squad Taichou once the other Taichous had left. The only ones that stayed were Ichigo, Orihime, and Toshiro. Toshiro asked if he could speak to Karin in private. Both Kurosaki men did not like the request, but they let the two be.

"It's good to see you too Yuzu-chan." Orihime hadn't seen the little Kurosaki since her and Ichigo's wedding the month previous. She kept her Taichou name as Inoue so as not to confuse everyone. "How are the newleds doing on their Honeymoon?" Orihime was curious about Quincy-shinigami couple were doing.

"They're already back. Didn't you notice Ishida-san sitting beside her father?" Ichigo told his absentminded wife.

Everyone was surprised at the wedding announcement. None of them even remember Uryu asking Nemu on a date, let alone to be his wife.

"Oh! I did." Everyone sweat dropped at Orihime's reaction.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I think that means it's time to go. Make sure you two congratulate them. And say "Hi" to Chado when you see him." He picked up Orihime bridal style and flash stepped to their house.

"Aww. That was sweet." Ayame had finally lightened up after being upset by Hisagi leaving with out so much as a glance her way.

"Yeah I'm glad Ichinii married her." Karin had walked back into the room. There was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So what did your boyfriend want?" Yuzu teased her twin.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Karin yelled.

'He definitely is.' Hiwamaru said to her master. 'At least you want him to be more than just that.'

'Shut up Hiwamaru!' But Karin knew her zanpakutou was right. She really liked Toshiro.

~flashback~

"So what did you want to talk about Tosh-" Karin was cut off by Hitsugaya pressing his lips against hers. She couldn't help but melt into the kiss.

Toshiro had been nervous that Karin would reject him, but not any more. 'Good job master' the Taichou's zanpakutou purred in his mind.

Karin was surprised by Toshiro's action, but she loved every moment of it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. "My brother would have killed you if he saw that." Karin said once they broke their kiss.

"That's why I asked to see you alone." Toshiro had been trying to ignore the feelings he had for the hot headed Kurosaki girl. He knew how dangerous it was for him to tell her his feelings, but he was willing to risk it.

"I thought you were together with Hinamori?" Karin asked hugging Toshiro and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"No. She's my cousin, plus she's in a relationship with Izuru-Fukutaichou." Toshiro said while replaying the day when Hinamori told him she was dating the blond in his head. It was heart breaking at first, but was over it when he remembered he was going to see Karin the next day.

'Didn't this work out nicely?' Both Hiwamaru and Hyorinmaru said to their masters. Both got back, 'I know right.' They were both happily purring after that.

"I should probably get back before they come looking for me." Karin didn't want to leave Toshiro's arms, but she didn't want to risk her father or brother finding out just yet.

"Alright. I still have some paper work to do. Stop by my office if you want to practice. You can stop by any time." Hitsugaya smiled down at the blushing girl in his arms.

"When did you grow to be taller than me?" Karin asked.

Hitsugaya just smirked and kissed her again. "See you later, Karin." He then flash stepped in the direction of his office.

~flashback end~

Karin's father stared at her. 'Is that blush on her cheek' He thought. 'If he did anything to Karin. He. Wil. Die.' On his face was a happy smile. "Shiro-chan is going to become my son-in-law. There's a chance I might get to see grand children." He was spinning in circles around the group of people still in the room.

"Did anyone else feel the a killing aura appear?" Ayame asked seeing the look on Isshin's face.

"He didn't do anything Goat-chin, and we are not in a relationship!" Karin yelled at her father without even looking at him.

"Then what did he have to tell you in private?" He asked. His question was followed by Karin's feet kicking him in the face.

"It was private so I'm not gonna tell you!" Isshin and his daughter started yelling at each other. Everyone else in the room just ignored them, or at least tried to.

~following Hitsugaya~

As Hitsugaya headed back to his office he and glared at a man standing in front of him with a stripped hat on. "I know what I'm doing. Just don't get in my way." Was all he said to Urahara before heading off for his office again.

The young Taichou knew there was a law in place and that he just broke that law. 'What a stupid law. She is a substitute shinigami. The law is in place to keep humans from knowing about Soul Society. She's already here so what's the point of it.' He was angry.

'Master calm down. Your forming ice.' Hyorinmaru was referring to the ice that formed everywhere Toshiro had touched while he was ranting in his head.

'Crap' Toshiro didn't want to have to deal with melting the ice he caused.

"Growl, Haineko." Suddenly the ice was covered in sand and broke apart. "Found you Taichou. I was wondering were you were. There was still papers on your desk, so I knew you hadn't gone back to the office yet." Matsumoto landed beside her Taichou while reforming her zanpakutou into a blade.

"I only had a small stack left. And I put it in a drawer." The air dropped considerably in temperature. "So tell me, why am I doing your paper work, again?"

Matsumoto was frozen in place, literally. The change in temperature had caused ice to form on her feet, thus freezing her in place. "Taichou. What are you saying? That is new paperwork that just showed up." She knew she was toast if he didn't believe her. She slowly used the part of Haineko that she had left unsealed to try and free her feet.

"Really?" Hitsugaya tried to think if anyone had come by this morning to deliver paper work. Then he remembered that Rangiku had brought today's paper in already. "We already got-" Matsumoto had managed to free herself while her Taichou was thinking. "MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

I'm sure some of you were waiting for this chapter. Please give feedback. Stay tuned for more.


	9. Chapter Nine

Onwards we go! I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~Urahara's shop~

"It feels good to be home." Ayame and Rini were settling back into their room. They had just gotten back from Soul Society. Rini was the only one that had to go through a different gate because she couldn't split her soul from her body, while everyone else could go as just their souls.

"Hey Rini-chan. Why don't you have a zanpakutou or try to leave your body?" Ayame had tried to ask at various times while they were in Soul Society, but something, or I should say someone, always interrupted before Rini gave her an answer.

'Queue distraction' Ayame thought in her head just as Urahara peeked through the door.

"Are you girls hungry? I heated up the food Inoue-Taichou have us." He wasn't even sure he could classify it as food, but he knew her 'creations' tasted pretty good, most of the time.

"No. I'm just going to go train with Chiryo-Sha and Kagami." She stood up and walked away towards the training room.

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Urahara knew why Rini only wanted to train in kido, but she made him promise to not tell Ayame why.

"I don't even know if it's true myself, but I will wait until I can get a hold of the information I need. Did you find anything in the library in Soul Society?" Rini felt guilty for keeping secrets from her best friend, but knew she needed to.

"Only that there was no record in the Academy records or any of the squad records about a child being executed or of someone being able to manipulate Hollows. Nothing in the family registers either." Kisuke himself had only been given broad details about what Rini was looking for. All he knew was that she was looking for child, about the age of 7, that was executed for manipulating Hollows. 'What are you looking for? Or better yet. Who are you looking for?'

~Training area~

"I can't believe she's keeping secrets from me." Ayame had found Yuzu sitting and watching her sister spar with Histugaya. They were just going at each other trying to perfect moves they had learned. Neither one had an attack type, but neither one was a fighter either.

"I know what you mean." Yuzu shot off her air shield to avoid having Ayame's green and pink fluff ball hit her. "Every time I ask Karin about Toshiro she clams up and says there is nothing between them. You can see that there is something there don't you?"

Ayame moved avoiding a crevasse that opened up beneath her. "Any one could see that there is something between them." Ayame focused her Spiritual Prssure on her zanpakutous. The focused Pressure caused the soft fluff on her zanpakutous the stick straight out and become as hard as steel. She had learned this while practicing with Urahara the first day she released her zanpakutou.

"Thank you for agreeing. So what is Rini keeping from you?" Yuzu had reformed her air shield and was preparing for Ayame's attack.

"I asked her why she didn't try to get a zanpakutou. She can control her Reiatsu better than I can and she is far more powerful than I am." Ayame launched at Yuzu knowing the blond would launch her air shield. "So why do I get mine first? It doesn't make sense to me." Ayame did a feint attack to get Yuzu to launch her shield. Only to see that the blond had created two shields. "Nice cover."

"Thank you. Bankai!" Yuzu's zanpakutou split into two that covered the back of her hands with blades that extended past her finger tips. A metal band also covered her fore head and another around her neck. "Hasha Jiwamaru."

"Why doesn't she just tell me? Is it such a big secret that she can't tell me?" Ayame wasn't phased by Yuzu's increase in power.

"Maybe she's protecting you? Maybe if you knew it would put you in danger and if you were in danger she would be powerless to save you?" Yuzu had stopped attacking and was trying to cheer up the saddened pink head.

"You know what? That sounds a lot like her. She did something similar to this before, but I made her tell me and I caused a lot of trouble. She almost had to drop out of school. And it all would have been to protect me." Ayame remembered when Rini covered for her when she broke a kids nose in nursery. Rini had said she had done it. Years later the same boy came back and beat up Rini as pay back. Ayame was sad, but knew there were worse things that could have happened. "Thanks Yuzu!"

Yuzu had let her guard down, but instantly put it back up when she felt Ayame's Reiatsu rise. 'Is she going crazy again' Yuzu was worried about being so close to her at that moment, but passed it off as an effect from the girls Reiatsu.

Ayame focused on her zanpakutou spirits. 'Shall we succeed?' She asked them in her happy cheery voice.

'What happened to trying?' They both asked their curiously bubbly master. They knew she had to beat them to get Bankai, but they both knew they would lose in a heart beat.

'Do or do not, there is no try' Ayame was determined. 'I will follow Yoda-sensei's teachings.'

'You do realize he isn't real?' Chiryo-Sha questioned her. 'Maybe she really is crazy?' Kagami butted in, there was a long pause before they both chuckled, 'What are we saying? Of course our master is crazy. Why would we have it any other way?'

Ayame smirked at her zanpakutous. "Bankai!" She hit her two zanpakutous together. They changed into one long staff with a blade on either end. Both blades were surrounded by pink, blue, green, and orange fluff. "Chishihansha" Ayame looked at her zanpakutou. 'You guys look great' she complimented them.

'In this form we are one' the voice was only one. It didn't one like one or the other, but a mix of the two. 'You should look at yourself.'

Ayame flash stepped over to one of the hot springs. She looked at her reflection in the water. "Holy Crap!" Her hair color was the same as the fluff on her zanpakutou. She did a double take. "Not bad." It was quite her style.

"So that's two out of three." Both Ayame and Yuzu screamed at the shopkeeper's sudden appearance. "Why don't you two go up against Kenpachi-Taichou?" He sense the large Taichou heading in their direction.

"Let's! I want to see what Chishihansha can do." Ayame said while draping her zanpakutou over her shoulder.

"How interesting. A single zanpakutou split into two and two joined into one." Kisuke said to himself after the to girls headed off in the direction of the 11th squad Taichou. He could feel their powers growing as they met Zaraki head on.

~Toshiro and Karin~

"You OK Toshiro? You seem distracted." She swept Hiwamaru's blade over the ice at her feet so she could step on solid ground.

"It's nothing." He quickly blocked Karin's swing. Still partially lost in his thoughts.

"It's not nothing. If it was either I would be a Popsicle or you would be a dried dragon fruit." To prove her point she released more Reiatsu to increase the temperature around them.

"It's not something you need to worry about." He was hoping she would drop the subject, but he knew better than that.

"Like hell it is!" Karin had flash stepped behind him and caught him off guard. He barely got Hyorinmaru up in time to block. Karin started getting more aggressive. 'Does he think I can't handle anything?'

'Maybe he has a reason?' Hiwamaru winced at the force of Karin's anger.

'It better be a damn good reason.' Karin wasn't bothering to lower the temperature of the room. She found it quite comfortable.

'I think she's pissed master' Hyorinmaru commented as he felt his master becoming uncomfortable with the increasing heat.

'You think!' He said sarcastically to his zanpakutou.

The words were out of Karin's mouth before she realized what she said. "Bankai!" Flames erupted around her, but she didn't get burned. She didn't even feel any heat. When the flames subsided Karin stood with her gleaming red bladed zanpakutou, her hair looked like it was fire, and she had a pair of flaming wings on her back. "Teikoku Mokamaru"

Toshiro stared at her in amazement. She looked like a Phoenix, but he knew she was a dragon. "Looks like I'll need to get serious." He let his Spritual Pressure bring the temperature back down to a more comfortable temperature for himself. "Bankai! Daiguran Hyorinmaru." Since the last time Karin had seen his Bankai form, it had changed. He finally perfected it. It's wings were light, but strong and looked more like wings rather than jagged pieces of ice. He had a tail that was long and thin, making it easier to control himself while flying, and the ice that covered his body was stronger despite being lighter.

They both stood facing each other neither one breaking eye contact. They were both about to move when they both felt a strange Reiatsu. Toshiro knew exactly whose it was, but Karin had no clue who it belonged to. She saw that Toshiro's face was contorted into a pained look. "What wrong? Who is it?"

Toshiro looked at her having taken several deep breaths. He said one word with all the hatred he had in him, "Aizen."

* * *

I know I'm terrible. I left a cliffhanger. Stay tuned. Please write feedback.


	10. Chapter Ten

And now we continue. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~Urahara's shop living room~

"We all know why we are here." Urahara spoke with authority. "We all felt Aizen's Reiatsu, but we had no luck in finding him or any of his Espada." He looked around the room. Everyone was tired, they had spent all night trying to locate Aizen. They couldn't even find a trace of his Reiatsu anymore. "The only thing we know is that Aizen knows we use the store as a base. There is no evidence he is certain we are here."

"We might as well should assume that." Renji was pissed at having lost their only lead on the man behind Rukia's false imprisonment. He still had a score to settle with that man.

He was silence by one look from Urahara. Kisuke continued, "I have already informed Soul Society of the situation. We are to stay here and prepare for war, whether it comes or not."

After the meeting the Kurosaki family went back to their home. Rukia, Hinamori, Izuru, Renji and Toshiro went with them since there wasn't enough room for all of them in the shop. Rini went back to her room and also showed Ukitake and Muguruma to the guest room and where the futons were. Zaraki and Yachiru were no where to be seen. "I'm going to go see what Hisagi is up to." Muguruma wanted to make sure Hisagi didn't lead the poor human, that was infatuated with him, on.

Rini and Ukitake began setting up the second guest room. "I never properly thanked you." Ukitake said trying to start up a conversation in the long silence as they pulled futons out. "Normally this would have been too much work for me and I would have to rest and recover." He padded the futon he had just laid down.

"It was no problem. It was actually quite easy. The Hollow wasn't as imbedded as I thought it was. It's harder when the soul has fully Hollowfied." Rini handed Ukitake the third futon. Their hands brushed past each other. Rini dropped the futon, but Ukitake already had it in his hands. When Ukitake turned to go put the futon in its place he saw a slight blush on Rini's cheeks. He wondered what that was about.

"Have you removed a Hollow from a Hollowfied soul?" He asked trying to get pasted the awkward silence that was settling.

"A few times. It basically splits the soul into the soul and the Hollow that was born from it. After that the soul can't become a Hollow again. We also figured out how to do soul burials." She knew she was just rambling on at this point. She had made four piles of sheets for the four beds. She put one on each futon. "I imagine you guys can finish making your beds."

"Yes we'll manage. Thank you." Ukitake gave her a smile. He didn't realize that the reason why she left in such a hurry was because she was blushing and felt embarrassed. He just watched her as she left and went into her room.

'Oh my gosh why am I affected by him so much.' All she could think about was his smile and gentle nature. She also couldn't forget the touch of his hand, soft yet strong. She was blushing even more just thinking about it. Neither Rini nor Ukitake knew that they were having the same thoughts about the other.

Ayame walked into their room and dove onto her futon and slammed her face into her pillow. She then proceeded to hug it, roll around with it, and giggle into it. Rini had never seen her friend like this, ever. Ayame had, had a boyfriend before, but she was never like this. Mind you they only lasted an hour, because he became to scared of her after seeing her beat up the Taichou of the kendo club. But Rini was genuinely worried for the girl.

"You OK there Ame-chan?" They only used their childhood nicknames when either one of them lost control of their powers, or they were really worried about each other.

~flashback~

"Hisagi-san, can I talk to you?" Ayame was nervous. Hisagi hadn't even looked at her since the incident in Soul Society. She was worried he was scared of her now.

"Sure. I need to speak with you too." Hisagi knew he needed to tell Ayame that they couldn't be together. He knew it would break both his heart and Ayame's, but he knew it would keep her safe. He knew the law stated execution as the worst case punishment, but he didn't doubt that the central 46 wouldn't think of forced employment as an alternative. It would fix the problem and give them a strong shinigami.

Everyone had left the living room. Only Ayame and Hisagi were in the room. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity Ayame leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Hisagi's cheek. He blushed at her action and became instantly speechless.

"Seeing as how you are at a loss for words, I'll start." Ayame smiled at how perfect her distraction went. "I don't know what is going on. At one point we are perfectly fine. Then I had my little episode and now you aren't speaking to me. You won't even look at me anymore!" Ayame was on the verge of tears. "Do you see me as a monster that much? That I'm just another muscle head that belongs in 11th squad? I would fit in just perfectly with Chiru-chan would I?" Ayame knew she was starting to cry. She tried to hold them back knowing the trouble it would cause.

She stopped when she felt a pair of hands tilt her face up. She felt the soft warm lips of the man she had fallen in love with. The only thing she felt she could do was kiss him back.

"I would never think anything like that about you. The only thing I think about you is how beautiful you are. How your smile is the one thing that can always make my day. How infectious your laugh is." Ayame couldn't help but smile at his words. "I don't see you as a muscle head. I see you as a strong person who could easily take down Zaraki-Taichou." He hoped the Taichou didn't hear him say that. "You are who you are, and I love every bit of you. Craziness to deadliness to cuteness." He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

Ayame hadn't realized just what he meant to her. Now, though, she knew. Hisagi was the one person she felt she could change for other than her father. "Thank you, Shuhei." She hugged him tightly. 'Thank you for helping me be brave.'

Hisagi had to admit, he liked hearing Ayame say his name. "I love you, Ayame." He had never actually called her by her first name while she was listening. He definitely had never told her he loved her either.

Ayame pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. Then gave home one of her genuine smiles. "I love you too." She stood up on her toes and gave him another kiss. She then almost skipped back to her room, humming her favourite song.

~flashback end~

"I'm perfectly fine." Ayame could feel blush creep back to her cheeks.

~back to Hisagi~

"What happened to keeping your distance?" Kensei walked into the room scaring Hisagi.

"I just couldn't do it." Hisagi knew that there were going to be problems in the future. "But, who said law can't be changed. It was when Kyoraku-Soutaichou married Ise-Fukutaichou. Why can't it change for this?" Hisagi wanted it to be easy, but he knew I wouldn't be.

"The difference is that you live in different worlds. She is still alive. She will grow old. You are not and will not. And that is not something that can be changed." Kensei knew where the Fukutaichou's heart was, but he knew they couldn't be together as they were now. "I'll keep the comment about Zaraki-Taichou to myself. I'd hate to see you get beat up in front of your girlfriend who could beat up the guy." Kensei had a smirk on his face telling the young man his secret was safe.

"That would be much appreciated. Should we get him or let him come up on his own?" Hisagi asked his former Taichou.

"Get me for what? You guys going to stay up the rest of the night and talk?" Kenpachi was heading toward the guest room that they were staying in.

"Ken-chan. I'm tired." Yachiru said from his shoulder.

The door to Ayame and Rini's room opened. "Chiru-chan. Want to come sleep in our room?" Ayame was wear shorts, several tank tops, and bright blue fuzzy slippers. Her hair has braided and looped into the strangest hairstyle any of the men had ever seen.

"Yay! Sleep over!" Yachiru rushed into the girls room and pulled Ayame back into the room with her.

They could hear whispering but couldn't make out words. None of them understood fully what just happened. "Well at least we don't have to deal with her early wake up schedule." Hisagi walked past the tall Taichou into their room. They all settle down for the night. Hoping sleep would relieve them of the disappointment from their search earlier.

~at the Kurosaki house during the same time~

"So Izuru and Toshiro can stay in Ichigo's old room. We can pull out the two spare futons for Rukia and Hinamori. You too can stay with Yuzu and Karin in their room." Isshin's was determined that nothing would happen that night. Everyone was tired and no one needed to be making stupid mistakes. 'I will see whether or not you are worthy of my daughter before you can date her.' Isshin felt like such a strong father as he directed his thoughts to his former 3rd seat.

'Except that she could easily beat you up.' Isshin's zanpakutou said coldly.

'Shut it Engetsu.' He didn't need his zanpakutou tearing his plans apart before he had even started it.

"Karin. Can you show the boys to their room. I'm going to cook something. I'm sure a bit of soup should help calm everyone down a bit. Yuzu headed to the kitchen.

"I'll help Yuzu-chan." Hinamori followed the petite blond to the kitchen.

"Ok. Rukia I'm sure you remember where my and Yuzu's room is. The futons are in the closet. Can you make one for you and Hinamori?" Karin stretched and started walking towards the stairs.

"Yep. No problem." She ran ahead of Karin up to the girls room.

Karin opened the door to her brother's old room. It had been a while since she last went inside. It still looked like Ichigo lived in it. "There is already a futon set up in the closet. I guess that's where Rukia slept when she stayed here the first time." She opened the closet door to show the already set up futon with two spare futons folded on top of it.

There was a loud crashing sound accompanied by Rukia's scream. Renji was immediately worried and ran out of the room. Izuru followed him out of the room. The temperature of the room increased causing the door to close after he left. The temperature returned to normal once it was closed.

Toshiro smirked and looked at the girl standing in front of him. "Wanted some privacy?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I'd rather not have people watching us." Karin wrapped her arms around Toshiro's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Do you have any idea of what you do to me?" Toshiro was intoxicated by her presence.

"No. Tell me Toshiro." 'My gosh I like saying his name' Karin was loving his embrace.

'Don't get to carried away master. You do need sleep and so does she. And I don't think your father would approve of the two of you sleeping together. Even if you're just sleeping. ' Karin hated to admit that her zanpakutou was right.

Toshiro smiled when Karin said his name. She had said it many times before, but this time was different. This time there wasn't a little stab of pain in his heart. He pulled her into another kiss.

'Master. I think we should let her go to bed. You both are exhausted. And I think her father is keeping a close eye on us.' Toshiro had known that his former Taichou wouldn't let just any guy be in a relationship with his daughter, but he hoped to not have to fight with him either.

They both just stood there embracing each other.

"Everyone! The soup is done!" Yuzu yelled from the kitchen.

"Shall we?" Toshiro pulled on Karin's hand.

She intertwined her fingers with his. "Let's."

Before they opened the door they heard feet shuffling down the hall away from the door. Both Toshiro and Karin blushed. They hadn't realized people were eavesdropping on their intimate moment with each other.

"This is going to be fun. Wonder how my dad will react?" Karin knew her dad was going to flip, but she was certain she could handle him.

Toshiro squeezed her hand and kissed her fore head. "Don't worry. I'll be right beside you." He smiled at the girl who had stolen his heart and headed down the hallway to face the wrath of Kurosaki Isshin.

"There you guys are. Hurry up before the soup gets cold." Yuzu had set the table and already served the soup to everyone.

"Thanks Yuzu" Karin hadn't realized she was a little hungry.

She took the seat beside her father and Hitsugaya sat on the other side of Karin. They both were surprised that Isshin hadn't even so much as looked at them.

"Nice to know there is someone to look after my daughter." Neither Karin nor Hitsugaya had expected Isshin to say anything. Especially not that, it had almost sounded like he approved of the relationship his daughter had with the young shinigami Taichou. Both looked at the man grinning at the two like he just morphed into an animal of some sort and was dressed in a leotard.

Isshin gave Hitsugaya a look that could easily be interpreted as "we need to talk".

When everyone else had left, and Yuzu and Hinamori had finished cleaning the dishes, Isshin sat at the table with his former 3rd seat sitting across from him. "I hope you realize that by being with Karin, you're putting her in danger." Isshin trusted Hitsugaya, but knew there were things even a Taichou was powerless against.

"I know. I also know that I will not let any harm come to her. And I know she can hold her own as well." He stared at his former Taichou. "She certainly is Ichigo's sister."

"Can you tell she's my daughter?" Isshin was just fooling with Toshiro.

"Not at all." Toshiro answered flatly. "I'll see you in the morning. You should turn in as well. It's late." Toshiro got up and walked towards the room he was staying in, leaving Isshin to cry to his poster of his deceased wife. He walked in to find Renji and Kira waiting up. "What are you two doing still up?"

"Just wanted to ask you some questions." Renji said while smiling at the Taichou.

"No. Go to bed." With that Toshiro turned out the light and ended the conversation before it got any farther.

audible groans and grumbles were heard from the two Fukutaichous.

~the girls~

Once the girls got to their room they all turned and looked at Karin.

"What?" She knew exactly what they were going to ask.

"Just wanted to know some details." Rukia had an almost creepy grin on her face.

"You're not getting any." Karin turned out the lights hoping to end the conversation.

"Come on just a tiny detail." Yuzu really wanted to know what she had missed while she had been making soup.

"No! And if anyone else asks I'm going to throw them out the window. Or I'll use Hiwamaru to make the room nice and toasty for me." With that said Karin had effectively stopped all gossip for what remained of the night.

* * *

I know I'm terrible. I set up a cliff then pushed you off only to find a ledge right below you. :P  
Please write a comment or a review. Thank you.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Thanks for sticking with the story. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~Kurosaki house~

"Karin wake up. We have to go to school today." Yuzu was shaking her twin Fully dressed for school.

"Fine." Karin got up and dressed in her uniform. She headed downstairs to find everyone else dressed for school as well. "Today a day off or is this to keep cover?"

"Mostly to keep cover. It's easier to walk around if people think your a student." Rukia was speaking from past experiences.

"Then let's go. Unless we want to be late after our streak of absences." Karin had grabbed a piece of toast and was heading toward the door with her bag under her arm as she put her hair up in its normal ponytail.

Everyone followed after her saying farewell to Isshin as they walked out the door. Isshin waved them all off to school. Then sneaked out the window on the second floor to follow and spy on his daughter and future son- in-law.

Histugaya walk a little faster to catch up with Karin. He didn't reach for her hand, because he felt every pair of eyes behind him watching. So they just walked side by side with a bit of pink on their cheeks. They didn't like the feeling of being watched.

"There has got to be something going on between them." Hinamori was certain Toshiro had a crush on Karin. "And if there isn't. We need to do something about that." Hinamori really wanted the white haired boy to be happy. Especially after how hurt he looked when she said she was dating Kira.

"I don't think you can just force that Hinamori." Kira had slid his hand into his girlfriend's. Momo blushed, 'so cute.' He kissed her forehead.

"Great and the love birds are out in the open." Renji rolled his eyes and walked faster. Hoping to leave the couple behind.

"Renji! Don't be so mean!" Rukia punched him in the shoulder. She still hadn't told him about her feelings for him. She knew she saw him as more than a friend. Especially when he helped Ichigo in rescuing her at her execution.

"Whatever." Renji wasn't in the mood for arguing this morning. For some reason he couldn't get a certain brunette out of his head, but he felt guilty about it. 'Why is love complicated? No wonder only women gossip about.' His thoughts wandered between the brunette at Urahara's shop and the short raven haired girl beside him.

"There's the others. Ayame! Rini!" Yuzu yelled while waving at the other group standing in front of the gate.

~Urahara's shop that morning~

"Everyone up!" Urahara was shouting in his happy morning voice. "Today's a school day!"

Rini ran out of her room bag in hand. "Already on our way." Rini was followed by Ayame and Yachiru who were both ready to leave for school as well.

"What about the boys?" Kisuke doubted the men were up yet.

Rini gave an exasperated sigh. "I'll get them." She walked over to their door and knocked. "You guys up yet?" There was no sound coming from the room. "I'm coming in." She threw open both doors. She saw Zaraki and Hisagi still asleep, but Kensei and Jushiro were already gone off to work. Rini put on an evil grin, and took a deep breath. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING! GET UP, GET DRESSED, AND GET OUT! KENPACHI- TAICHOU YOU WERE SUPOSE TO BE AT SCHOOL, YOU'RE A TEACHER FOR GOODNESS SAKES! GET DRESSED AND GO!" She was yelling at the top of her lungs as she pulled both of their futons out from under them.

Both men were instantly getting dressed and getting their things ready to leave. They didn't even pay attention to Rini, other than the fact that she had a murderous aura around her. Kenpachi left the house and headed toward the school. He got a job as an assistant gym teacher, because Mashiro had decided to stay in Soul Society. Hisagi had finished getting dressed and was being consoled by Ayame. Everyone else stared at the brunette that got Zaraki to obey her every word.

"You didn't have to go and traumatize him." Ayame was frantic when she saw Hisagi walk out of his room like a ghost after she had heard Rini yelling at them.

Urahara had found it quite amusing to see Rini's less gentle side. He knew she was capable of much worse things than that. He was surprised she hadn't dropped a bucket of ice on the two men. "Now that you all are up. I want to warn you. There hasn't been much Hollow activity lately. I want you to be on guard for anything. We don't know what might happen." Kisuke was sure Aizen was planning something, but he didn't know what. 'Why not try to tire us out? Why let us get stronger?' All he could think of was more questions to answers he didn't have.

"We're off. See you after school." Ayame and Rini had gotten used to treating the shopkeeper as their own father. Their parents had been friends with each other for a long time. The girls were glad that, even though they died, they died with friends.

"So, since when did Yachiru-Fukutaichou qualify as a high school student?" Hisagi asked seeing the small pink haired Fukutaichou in the same uniform as the other girls.

"She passed the entrance test with flying colours. All people with pink hair can do that." Ayame was smiling and happy that her new friend was able to go to the same school as them.

"Now Aya-chan and I can be in the same class!" Yachiru had climbed up onto Ayame's shoulder and was grinning madly.

They all arrived at the gate with ten minutes before the bell. "Looks like we're early." Rini had guessed that Urahara wanted them out of the house early. "Let's wait for the others."

They didn't have to wait long. Six minutes later another group shows up. "Took you guys long enough." Hisagi was relieved to see the other guys. The girls had been talking non-stop about boys and who was the cutest boy in their school till the other group showed up. Ayame had been using her joking laugh during the whole conversation, 'She's teasing me.' Hisagi hated to admit it, but it was working.

"Sorry. Some of us slept in." Yuzu had stepped toward Ayame and Yachiru. Yachiru jumped to Yuzu's shoulder as the three girls started talking whole heading towards the school. Everyone stared at the strange group wondering how the three were such close friends.

"I'm surprised any of us managed to get up this morning." Karin headed towards the school while everyone else started walking as well.

The announcement system turned on. "Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Yuzu, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Hinamori Momo, Kira Izuru, Kuchiki Rukia, Awazaki Ayame, Abe Rini, Abarai Renji, Hisagi Shuhei, and Kusajishi Yachiru. Please report to the main office before class." They all looked from one to another. A few of them shrugged as they all walked towards the main office. All of them wondered what they were going to get lectured about by the old principle.

~after school~

"How did we get detention for missing class?" Renji was confused by their visit to the principal. His actions were a bit strange to the red haired man.

"At least they aren't making us take the tests we missed." Ayame did not enjoy tests and was glad when the principal said that it would be better if they just got caught up on the homework. Then gave then a detention saying that they needed to inform him next time they were going to miss a few weeks of school.

"We're done on our end." Hinamori walked into the classroom after having brought all of the workbooks back to the storage room. "How's it going in here?"

"Just finished ourselves." Rukia put the cleaning supplies away. "Let's go. I'm sure Urahara-san is waiting for us."

"Rini-chan!" Ayame called to her friend that was staring out a window.

Rini snapped out of her thoughts. "What?" Seeing everyone waiting for her she walked towards them. "Sorry guys lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?" Histugaya knew the brunette had the same thought pattern as Urahara. He was curious about what she had on her mind.

They stopped at the door to change into their outdoor shoes. "The principle. He didn't have the same presence he normally had. He normally has a very faint Reiatsu that always has a calm feeling." She shivered remembering the strange look he had when he spoke to them. "But today. It felt cold. Almost as if trying to pass off a false sense of security or a fake presence. And it felt so familiar, but I couldn't pin point why it felt that way."

"That's because you only just recently came into contact with it." Urahara was standing infront of the group. "You haven't had enough time to mesmerize it completely." Urahara looked towards the doors of the school. "You've run out of time haven't you. Or have you finished your preparations?" The principle walk out of the school. The fading sunlight reflected off his glasses as he looked towards the group in front of him and smiled at them. "Aizen Sosuke." Everyone's eyes widened at the shopkeeper's declaration.

The principle smiled. "Didn't expect you to catch on so quickly." Everyone noticed the principles voice had changed from it normal weak sound to one that had cruelty laced into every word. "But no matter. My plan will still succeed." There was a flash as the small figure of the principle was replaced by a tall man with short brown hair in a white tailored suit. "Let's talk business? Shall we?" Aizen had a smile on his face that dared them to try and run.

* * *

Dun, dun, duuuun. Sorry for the shortness. And the cliffhanger. Stay tuned. Please comment on what you think of the story so far.


	12. Chapter Twelve

The suspense is killer. Time to see what happens. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~Karakura high school~

Aizen stood in front of the group of shinigami. All of them were in Gigais and many of them had limiters on them. The only ones that didn't have either were Karin, Yuzu, Ayame, and Rini, because they were still human.

"He's not as scary as I thought he would be. He's creepy as hell though." Rini shivered at the thought of what he had done.

"Watch it!" Renji grabbed Rini as Hitsugaya, Hisagi, and Kira grabbed the other non shinigamis as Hollows attacked them.

"Awazaki-san. Did you sense them?" Urahara knew Ayame wouldn't have missed them. Unless they had learned how to breakthrough before she could sense them.

"There were too many in one area. The field around felt normal, but normal was with a high Hollow concentration." Ayame was mad that the Hollows had managed to sneak up on them.

"I'm not here to kill any of you. Just to talk." Aizen knew they were outnumbered. His forces far outmatched the little group in front of him.

"Then start talking." The three missing Taichous showed up in their shinigami forms. "I'd love to here you explain your plan. I'm quite tired of have to rely on information from anything but the source." Kensei remembered the last time he got information from a secondary source. He thought it was going to be his last.

"Now that the party is complete. Why don't you just hand over Abarai-san?" Everyone looked at Renji. Renji had no clue what was going on, he was as lost as anyone else.

"What do you want with Abarai-Fukutaichou?" Kisuke didn't see what use the red head could be to Aizen. It just didn't add up.

"No. Not Abarai-Fukutaichou. I want his sister." Aizen was going to have fun causing distrust in the little group. 'I'm going to enjoy this.'

"Renji doesn't have a sister." Rukia had never heard her long time friend ever speak of having any family. All she knew was everything after she met him when he was about 8 years old.

"I don't have one. Anymore." Renji really didn't like to remember what happened to his sister. She had been taken away by shinigami when they were both about 7.

"You believe what you were told about her?" Aizen wanted to push buttons before he let the cat out of the bag. Watching their confused faces and the torment on Renji's face was priceless.

"I wasn't told anything!" Renji didn't want to discuss his dead sister. "I only know what I saw." He especially didn't want to discus it with Aizen.

"So you don't know what happened to her." Aizen was having fun playing with the hothead. "I do, because I was the one who ordered my subordinates to arrest her. Under orders from Yamamoto-Soutaichou of course."

"Why would he have ordered the arrest of a child?!" Renji was starting to lose his temper.

Aizen was surprised by his reaction. 'His sister must be a touchy subject.' He could use that quite nicely. "Well. Anyone who could manipulate Hollows would definitely attract attention."

Renji was speechless. 'How did he know that?' Only Renji's mother and himself had known about what his sister could do.

"Abarai-Fukutaichou. What is he talking about?" Urahara couldn't help his curiosity. He had never heard of a soul being able to manipulate Hollows.

"Why are you asking him?" Aizen couldn't help himself any longer. "Why don't you ask his twin instead. After all," Aizen flash stepped behind them. He grabbed the person he had his eyes on the whole time while he passed by. "She's right here." He had Rini in his arms. He had one arm holding her hands by her side and another on her throat.

"Rini-chan? What is he talking about?" Ayame was confused. 'Ive known Rini since we were born. How could she have a twin and me not know about it.' AyMe stared at her friend trying to stay calm and not lose control of her powers.

"You must have lost your mind while in prison Aizen. She's a human. Her first time in Soul Society was three weeks ago." Urahara was trying to make the pieces fit together. Only one piece didn't fit. "How can you be so sure?" Urahara eyed the brunette in Aizen's grip.

"That's because I know what happened to her. Did you know? The Sokyoku is actually someone's zanpakutou. It's a special one that always shows up time and time again. Just like Souls it loses it's memories of its previous master when a new one claims it. But it only shows up once every century. And every century, when the Sokyoku hill get 'purified' it's when the new Sokyoku appears.

"Your sister was the carrier of the Sokyoku for this century past, but she was different then the other carriers. She possessed two zanpakutou spirits. So before she could summon her zanpakutous and cause the Sokyoku to disappear, Souls Society intervened.

"The Central 46 had already dictated that keeping others from knowing the secret of the Sokyoku was important. So every time it was time to renew the power of the Sokyoku, different squads were in charge of finding the carrier.

"Finding them was easy. They all had the unique ability to control Hollows by singing. Depending on the song the Hollow would kill itself, return to Hueco Mondo, or anything else the singer wished. Interesting, don't you think? A Hollow Siren."

Aizen was taking his time telling the story. The group was surrounded by Hollows and the girl in his arms was too busy listening to struggle. He continued, enjoying the attention. "None of the other carriers had two zanpakutou spirits with them. Most didn't even have enough Reiatsu to speak with the Sokyoku. But this carrier did something no unexpected. She knew exactly what to do, while all the others did not know what they were doing. They were just doing what they were told. Not knowing that they were bringing about their own deaths."

"How do you know this?" Urahara had never heard about any of this. Nor had he found anything close to this in any of the books in the library.

"I'm sure you remember. I could move about however I pleased when I was a part of the Gotei 13. It was easy enough to get in during the ceremony. When so many small children would release the Sokyoku from their bodies, giving it their life force." Aizen liked the look of horror that crept onto everyone's face.

"How could they do that to children?" Hinamori was appalled by what her former Taichou was saying. She remembered getting the order from the Soutaichou to find a child that was controlling Hollows, but she didn't realize that happened to her. Hinamori had met her, she was a sweet child. Momo crouched down feeling like she was going to be sick.

"So my little Fukutaichou still has a weak stomach." Aize's voice had changed to what it had been when he was 5th squad Taichou.

"No. My Fukutaichou has always had a weak stomach." Hirako Shinji was standing outside of the circle of Hollows. "We got your message Kisuke. You could have used more words. 'Help' doesn't exactly fit the situation, but we had to see what would make you send a message like that. Good thing everyone necessary came." Almost all of the shinigami in the Gotei 13 appeared behind Shinji.

"So everyone is here. Good." Aizen's hands glowed. "Now I can unveil the truth" there was a bright flash and a scream. When the light died down Rini was lying on the ground and Aizen held struggling girl with long red hair. "The true face of Abe Rini, or should I say Abarai Rini." He paused and looked toward a stunned Renji. "You must have been surprised to have met a girl with the exact same name as your sister. Rini isn't that common of a name."

"Ni-chan?" Ayame was almost on the verge of tears. She had seen Rini with different coloured hair before, but her apprehended still shocked her.

Rini couldn't look Ayame in the face. 'I had hoped you would forget me before you saw this face.' She could feel tears building up.

Rini heard a distant voice, 'so you are finally awake master.' Rini smiled. Her second zanpakutou's plan had worked. The Sokyoku acknowledged her as it's master. 'It is true that I am the Sokyoku, but that is not my name. I was created when Kuroshi and Shiroshi combined to keep your soul from being devoured by the power of the Sokyoku. I am-' he was interrupted by Rini silencing him.

'I already know your name, Shinouta.' She had her confidence back. She didn't blame the shinigami for her death, but she had worried that her brother would.

"Onii-Ren? I'm sorry for leaving you." Renji took a step back at Rini's words. Only one person ever called him that.

He smiled like he did when he was a child. "You're late Rin, but I'll forgive you this time. Since I'm the oldest."

Rini hadn't expected Renji to remember the name he had given her all those years ago when they were children. She laughed, "As if! I'm older and you know it." It felt so much like they were children again.

"Why would a child from Soul Society hide among humans?" Aizen was getting tired of their sibling chat.

"You're mistaken Aizen. I am human. I just remember my life before I came here." Rini gave Aizen a cold glare before spiking her Reiatsu. She spiked it high enough that Aizen was forced to let go of her. She made a dash for her body, which had somehow moved far away from them, but the Hollows were closer.

No one noticed Ayame rush forward and pull her friend away from the hoard of Hollows. "Are you crazy? That's like having a death wish." Ayame was hugging her friend tightly. Rini hugged her back.

"Thank you Ayame-chan." She was glad her pink haired friend was still on her side. "Sorry for not telling you about this. I wanted to make sure all of my data was right before I tried to split from my body."

"That's OK. You don't have to worry about that now thought." Ayame held her friend at arms length smiling like an idiot.

Rini sweat dropped at her friends comment. Rini's body had been torn to pieces by the Hollows. 'Yeah definitely can't go back to that.' She could always count on Ayame to make light of a terrible outcome.

"I wonder how many people will be left standing?" Aizen spoke as a tear opened up behind him. A row of ten Espada stepped out. "Leave her standing." He pointed at Rini. "The rest are useless." Aizen turned and walked through the tear into Hueco Mondo.

"Looks like we have a situation on our hands." Urahara pulled his zanpakutou out of its sheath in his cane. 'This is going to be a hard battle.'

* * *

Oh My Gosh. Can't wait to write the next chapter. I will not skip out on details. Other wise I will disappoint myself. Please leave a comment.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

We continue on. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~Karakura high school~

"Time for fun." Ayame swallowed a soul candy. Everyone copied her actions. Soon they were all in shinigami uniforms.

"Ayame-chan." Rini was surprised to see her friends hair in a ponytail. "I thought you said you weren't going to wear it like that ever again?" It was her Yukaza hair style.

"A few things changed. I found my reason to be brave. Have you?" Ayame drew her zanpakutou and readied for battle.

Rini was the only one who didn't have a weapon. "Well this is awkward." Not noticing Yorichi behind her.

"Then why don't we show them we're still dangerous?" Kido crackled along the tall woman's skin causing her orange sweater to be torn apart. "You still remember how to use Shunko right?" Rini copied her adoptive mother's actions.

No one moved for what felt like ages. When the Hollows started to move, only one voice was heard. "Rise from the breaking earth, Jiwamaru!" A crater appeared around the group and the Hollows were temporarily stopped while they regained their balance. The Espada had launched themselves at the group and avoided the earth quake, but they missed seeing the air shield that had formed. "Fly away!" Yuzu yelled launching the wall of air once they were close enough.

"Nice one Yuzu." Ichigo appeared beside his sister. "Let's go!" He shouted while grabbing Yuzu's body and retreating out side the circle of Hollows. He was glad to see the others had followed his lead. "You guys go back to Urahara's shop. We'll take it from here." Everyone's body that had a mod soul in it ran back to the shop and waited for them to come back.

"Plan of attack?" Hitsugaya asked Kyoraku.

"Those with Bankai, focus on the Espada. Everyone else, don't let the Hollows leave the school ground." Kyoraku looked toward the line of Espada. None of them seemed familiar.

~Espada side~

One by one each Espada chose their target. "Can I have the one with the large breasts? She looks like fun." An Espada with what looked like cat ears on his head looked at Matsumoto with a sinister grin.

"You can fight whoever you want Chat. Just don't go after the one I want. And I want the guy with the 69 on his face." Said the Espada just left of Chat. He had four horn like spikes on his head.

"Let's just get this over with." Hawk walked forward. He was aiming for Shinji.

A tall female with blond hair stopped him. "Don't just blindly rush into things."

"I'm not like Jaeger." He pointed to another Espada that had lime green hair and a full mask that looked anxious for a fight. "So you don't have to worry about me Souri."

She looked at the other around her. "You know your orders retrieve the girl at all costs. Once she is in our possession, retreat." She received a few nods an even more eye rolls. "Go!" She shouted while turning around and heading straight for Kyoraku.

She forced him back by at least ten feet. "I thought you would have been more powerful than this." She pushed him back another five feet.

"I am, but release my full power here would not be a good thing." Nanao appeared beside him with her zanpakutou drawn. "Just keep an eye open. Don't attack until we know their power." He whispered to his Fukutaichou.

"Don't worry. I'll follow your lead." Nanao could tell this was going to be a hard battle.

~following Chat~

"Hello prrrrretty lady." Chat purred into Matsumoto's ear before throwing her toward another part of the school grounds.

"Hey!" Toshiro attacked the Espada.

Chat extended his nails to block the Taichou's attack. "Is she yours?" Chat asked hoping it would mean he got another opponent.

"She's my Fukutaichou. So yes she is my responsibility." Toshiro heard two more sword cone t around him. He also felt some one back into him.

"Sorry Toshiro. This ones a pain." She grunted as an Espada with pail blue hair pushed harder against her zanpakutou.

"Chat you already have a target. Get lost." The blue haired Espada did not look pleased with his comrad.

"Why do you get two, Shank" Chat didn't notice another Espada coming up until he was right beside him. "Snake? What are-"

The Espada called snake grabbed Chat by the neck and threw him in the direction of Matsumoto. "I just though, since ya wanted to fight two. Why dontcha fight me?" Snake had a full mask that looked more like a fox than a snake.

"Why would I do that?" Chat couldn't believe snake was actually going to betray Aizen-sama. His eyes widened as snake pull his mask off of his face. 'His mask was a fake.'

"Because, I don't like people who pick on Ran-chan." Ichimaru said while looking at the Espada through closed eyes.

"Gin?!" Rangiku had watched the silver haired Espada as he pulled the cat-like Espada away from Hitsugaya. She never would have thought it was Ichimaru Gin. She thought he had died back when they first fought against Aizen and he had tried to stop the traitorous Taichou, but had only gotten himself killed. Now she watched as the man that she had loved looked at her with his normal closed eye smile.

"Hello, Ran-chan." Ichimaru flash stepped to where she stood. She threw her arms around him while rambling on like she normally did.

"You're alive. How? What happened to you? Why are you with the Espadas? Why are you helping Aizen? Why-" Matsumoto didn't want to ask a lot of questions, but knew she would.

"I'll tell you once we take care of this guy." Gin pulled away from Matsumoto while using his mask to block Chats attack. "Now then. Where were we?" Gin just smiled at the Espada.

~following Shank~

"Not bad. For a weak woman." Shank didn't enjoy fighting woman, but this one stepped in when he approached the red haired girl.

"I'll show you weak! Rage in the fires of hell, Hiwamaru!" She slashed her zanpakutou forward sending a slash of fire and molten rock at the Espada.

"Pathetic. Fire can not defeat water." He pointed his hand toward the blast coming at him. A wave of water came out of his hand extinguishing the fire. "You see? You stand no chance against me." He suddenly felt the air get colder, or was it just less warm?

"Then why don't I join? Reign over the frozen heaven, Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya joined Karin in fighting against the Espada.

"You look to be in a pinch there Shank." An Espada with what looked like a beehive on his head showed up with another that had a hood pulled over her face. "Want some help?"

"Not a chance Bee. You and Ghost can find someone else. These two are mine." Shank did not enjoy others fighting with him.

"We'll take you on. Right Yumichika?" Madarame had been looking for someone to fight. Seeing the too Espada made him happier than a kid in a candy store.

"This is gonna beeeeee fun! You can have the weird looking girl Ghost." Bee couldn't wait to see just how much of a wimp his opponent was.

"But Bee, that's a man." Ghost pointed out looking at the shocked Yamichika, but Bee was already charging at Ikkaku. "Sorry about his comment. He doesn't care much for others feelings."

Yamichika could tell the voice coming from the small Espada was a girl. "Well. You can't expect a muscle head to understand a lady's feelings."

"How did you?" Ghost was speechless and flustered by the shinigami's comment.

"Lucky guess." Yamichika winked at the little Espada. He them felt the presence of another beside him. "Ukitake-Taichou? What brings you here?" You looked at the 13th squad Taichou as he turned around to face the Espada.

"Shiro-ji!" The Espada yelled in surprise. She pulled her hood down to reveal light green hair and what looked like a motorcycle helmet with a black hole on one of her eyes.

"Ah. I thought I sensed you, Lilynette. Where's Stark?" Jushiro was hoping to know whether or not the previous 1st Espada was with her.

"Right here Ukitake-san." Stark changed from the two guns on Lilynette's hips to his Espada form. "We were waiting till we knew what Aizen was after, and now we know."

Lilynette transformed into a pair of guns in Starks hands. "Let's show these brats who's the better sequence. Time to call in the gang." Stark pointed on gun into the air and fired off a single shot.

"You called, Stark?" Tier leaned on the brown haired man's shoulder moments after he fired the shot.

"Yeah. It's time to show the new generation, they should respect their elders." As he spoke, Neil and Grimmjow came walking towards them with a smiling Ikkaku.

~Jaeger~

"So which one is strongest around here?" His eyes instantly fell onto a young blond girl. He didn't know why, but his instincts to detect some one strong was never off. He launched himself at the girl.

"Don't even think about it." Ichigo stepped between the Espada and his sister. Holding his blades between himself and Jaeger.

"Hahaha! Just my luck. You both will make fine opponents." Jaeger was to absorbed in his joy to notice a tall Taichou step behind him.

Kenpachi slashed Jaeger in half length wise. He fell into two halves. "Tch. Weakling." Zaraki walked off to find a more worthy foe.

"You OK Yuzu? Did you-" Ichigo stopped when he saw a blond holding Yuzu by her hair. "Let her go, or else."

"I don't think you can make any demands." She lifted Yuzu so that she was hanging by her hair.

"Kya! Let go!" Yuzu felt weak. She didn't want to. She had hoped that she had become strong enough that she could avoid being used against people she cared about. She hated feeling weak. 'Why can't I be strong?'

'You are strong' her zanpakutou said in his deep voice. 'I am the dragon of the earth and the sky. I am as strong as the ground that is around me and as harsh as the wind that surrounds me. You and I are one. What I am, you are as well.' Yuzu stated to understand what Jiwamaru was saying. 'Just because we are weak at times, does not mean we are always weak.' Yuzu smiled at how helpful her zanpakutou was.

"Let go of me." There was no fear in Yuzu's voice. You could even hear a hint of malice in it.

"What did you say twerp? Don't think this Onee-san won't do terrible things to you just because your small and helpless." The Espada grip the small blonds hair tightened as she lifted her further of the ground.

"Your choice." Yuzu spiked her Reiatsu as high as it would go. The Espada was to shocked at the change in power that she didn't move. She just stared as Yuzu's Reiatsu continued to climb. "Bankai." Yuzu's Reiatsu made it hard for anyone to see what happened to the blonde Espada due to its density, but when Yuzu's Reiatsu dropped back to normal all that was left of the Espada was a hole in the ground that matched her silhouette. Yuzu headed off toward one of the shinigami groups that were having trouble keeping the Hollows in the school ground. Not paying attention to her stunned brother.

~Hisagi~

"Play with me would ya?" An Espada with corn rows and for horns on his head grabbed Hisagi by the neck and dragged him backwards.

"Hisagi!" Ayame yelled but stayed beside Rini.

"Don't worry about me Ame-chan. I have Onii-Ren to protect me, if needed." Renji liked having his twin back. Rini wanted Ayame to be happy. She knew that was when she around Hisagi. "Go protect your reason to be brave."

With the OK from her friend she headed off after Hisagi and the Espada.

"Get off him." Ayame backhanded the Espada while he was still moving running forward. She also put an arm behind Hisagi to stop him from flying backwards any farther. "Touch him again, and I might have to rip a horn out." Ayame sounded cheerful but deadly.

"Is that the Yukaza daughter coming out?" She had told Hisagi about her father and why she didn't ever wear her hair in a ponytail when he commented about it. They almost got into a fight over it.

"I always was a daddy's girl." Ayame smiled. She remembered how happy the days were when her father would take her with him to meetings. She would play with everyone in the training room, learning how to punch, tackle, and take down an opponent. The last time she had gone they had let her shoot a hand gun. She had been a natural and could easily handle two. Her father smiled and laughed as she told him about her day. She loved her life with her father, and her Yukaza family.

"So. You think you're strong enough to take on me? Diablo, the master of justice!" He struck a pose and pictured fireworks going off around him.

"You say 'the master of justice', but your name is devil. Are you crazy?" Ayame and Hisagi were confused by the horned Espada.

"Yes. Now pay for your crimes." He started towards the two but stop with his hand just about to touch Hisagi's chest. He felt excruciating pain coming from his skull.

"I told you. Touch him again and I would take out a horn." Ayame dropped a blood covered horn onto the ground behind the Espada.

Diablo couldn't believe what had just happened. He didn't even see her move. He turned around to try and attack her only to find her gone again, as another wave of pain passed through him. This time he saw and felt the blood run down his face. 'She pulled out my front horn?' He turned his head to see the pink haired shinigami dropping another horn on the ground.

"You going to stop? Or shall we keep going till I have to start pull teeth and finger nails?" The cheerfulness was gone from Ayame's voice. All that could be heard was the sound of some one who wasn't afraid to inflict pain on a stronger opponent.

"Justice can not be stopped. I will pre-" he was cut off by a lack of air.

"Not the right answer." Ayame sheathed her sword as Diablo fell to pieces behind her.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Hisagi wrapped his arms around Ayame. The pink haired girl just nodded and smiled up at him as she pulled her hair out from its ponytail.

~Hawk~

"This is a nice reunion. Don't you think?" Hawk stepped in front of Shinji.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Hirako really didn't want to deal with the Espada. "Judging by the Reiatsus that have disappeared, I'd say you guys are losing. Badly."

"Depends on what we're trying to do. If it's to kill you all, then yes we are. But if it's to distract you, I'd say we have already won." Hawk smiled. Hirako turned and walked away from the Espada. "Aren't you going to stop me?" Hawk didn't know what to think of Hirako.

"You said it yourself. Your mission is to distract." He slashed the air in front of him. He felt a resistance in the air. "And you aren't that great of one." The real body of the Espada collapsed in front of the Taichou.

Hawk didn't know how he was found out. 'I'm sorry, Aizen-sama. I failed you.' Hawk waited for Shinji to finish him off.

"Now then. Why don't you tell me about the little riddle you left me with last time?" Shinji was taking a gamble, but he knew Urahara would love to get his hands on this intel. Which meant Shinji could put Urahara in his debt. Shinji smiled at his plan.

Hawk was confused. Was what he said really that hard for the Taichous to understand. "It meant that we are going to give Abarai-san a chance at revenge against the Gotei 13. You took her away from her brother and sacrificed her so you guys wouldn't lose face. She has only hatred for shinigamis!"

"Really? Cause what I see is someone who only wished to help the shinigami defeat Aizen." Shinji pointed towards Rini. She was fighting beside Renji and Rukia. "So since you are useless." He deliberately used the same word Aizen had. "You can disappear now." Hirako ended his life before the Esapad even saw his blade move.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Came a voice from behind Shinji that he recognized all to well. It was too late for him to move. The moment he did he fell to ground. "Don't worry, Taichou. You're not useless, yet." Aizen walked off toward Rini's group.

Rini, Renji, and Rukia where all back to back. Renji was already in Shikai and getting ready to up his power. "Let's finish this." He got ready to go to Bankai form.

"Couldn't have said it better my self." Aizen had gotten in the middle of the circle they had formed behind themselves.

Renji was just barely able to block Aizen's attack. Rini prepared a kido to fire off and Rukia began to release her zanpakutou.

"Dance, Sode no-" She was interrupted by the sound of her zanpakutou hitting the ground. She looked down to see her unreleased zanpakutou on the ground, her hand up to her wrist still holding it. "What?" She was to surprised to notice the attack, until Aizen's blade was buried in her chest. Rukia fell to the ground, just barely clinging to life.

"Rukia-chan!" Rini had barely seen what had happened. She gathered her Reiatsu in her hands. "Hado number 31: shokkaho" She let's it gather in her hands till the red orb was the size of a beach ball. She went to fire it at Aizen, but Renji interfered and caused her shot to fire off into the air. "WHAT THE HELL RENJI!"

"Don't just kill her. The Taichous will want to interrogate her." Renji was glad he had stopped Rini in time. Otherwise he would have to explain to the Taichous why the traitor among them was unable to give them intel on Aizen.

"Renji what are you talking about? Aizen is standing right there." Rini was trying to understand what her brother was saying.

"So he got his zanpakutou back." He turned back towards Aizen. "So you're still working for Aizen, Hinamori?" He couldn't believe his friend, who was betrayed and almost killed by Aizen, was still fighting for him. "There will be no excuses this time around. Bankai!"

"You won't defeat me Abarai-Fukutaichou. Either you will stop your sister, or your sister will kill me." Rini heard Aizen's voice while Renji heard Hinamori's voice. "It's your choice."

'What is going on?' Rini didn't know what Renji meant when he said Aizen had gotten his zanpakutou back. 'Maybe that's why we see two different people? But then, which one of us is being tricked?'

* * *

Aizen! Stop using Momo as your scape goat. Or, is Momo actually helping her former Taichou? Where is Momo, or Aizen? My head hurts. Can you guess which one sees the truth? Hint: Treat It like Aizen is using his zanpakutou's ability for the first time. Please leave a comment.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Time to see if you guessed right or not. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~ten minutes later~

"Everyone." Aizen spoke in a loud voice. He had a body in his arms and was standing in a pool of blood. "We have accomplished our mission. Return to Hueco Mondo." He turned around and walked through a rift the Espada beside him had opened.

One by one the Espada that were still alive started their retreat.

~Chat~

"Looks like I get to tell everyone of your true motives Snake. Or do you prefer Ichimaru-Taichou?" Chat disappeared through a rift. Missing the attack Gin had just made.

"Well darn it. I waz hoping ta finish him off." Gin knew he couldn't go back. His cover was blown. The only thing he could do was give his report. "I gotta go talk ta the Soutaichou." He gave Rangiku a kiss on the forehead and headed off to find Kyoraku.

Matsumoto was shocked by the silver haired man's action. Gin had never done anything like that before. He had done something similar, but it always ended with him poking her in the forehead and say, "just a joke." She followed Gin hoping to learn how it was possible that he was still alive.

-Shank~

"You're not bad little lady. Didn't think you would last so long." Shank had been going easy on the two shinigami. He opened a rift and retreated while laughing at how pathetic the pair were.

Toshiro was tired. It was hard to form ice around him with Karin being so close. He noticed the Espada never let them get to far away from each other. 'So he knew I was stronger, but never let me do anything.'

Karin was even more exhausted than Hitsugaya. 'How did Ichinii keep up with these people?' She had collapsed and was trying hard to regulate her breathing.

'It seems more practice is in order.' Hiwamaru was just as frustrated as her master.

"Come on. Let's regroup. Since they retreated I think we can assume that Abe-san is in their possession. Well, I guess it would be Abarai-san actually." Histugaya held out his hand to help Karin up.

"I wonder how Ayame is going to take the news. We should probably find Rinji first. Who knows how beat up that guy is?" Karin could tell by how close the red head was sticking to his twin, that he wouldn't let her be taken unless he was dead. 'Just like Ichinii.' They both headed off towards the source of two fading Reiatsus.

~Hawk~

"Look who's at who's mercy now." Hawk had dragged himself up. Thankful that he still had pretty good regeneration. "Why don't you beg for mercy? Cry for me." He stabbed his sword into the Taichou's back.

All his sword hit was white fabric and dirt.

"Missed." Hirako stood behind Hawk. He was able to escape in time but he was still terribly injured. He leaned on the shoulder of his Fukutaichou. "Where have you been?"

Hinamori had blacked out shortly after escaping from the ring of Hollows. She woke up sometime later finding her self being kicked around by a few large Hollows. She had easily taken care of them, but knew she had quite a bit of injuries. "Just helping out the others. Got a bit too distracted though." She knew her Taichou was in no condition to finish off the Espada, and neither was she. She couldn't help but blame herself for the situation.

"Aww. I was hoping to take a fake Espada head back with me. Looks like you survive another day, Visored." He spat out the last word like it was a curse. He retreated back to Hueco Mondo with the rest of his comrades.

"Not bad timing there Momo." He was actually quite glad she hadn't been there when Aizen had shown up. He didn't want to traumatize her any more than the man already had. "Let's go get patched up." He had grown fond of his Fukutaichou. He didn't know how he was going to tell her that he was transferring to the Visored squad and that she would have to deal with another Taichou change. He laughed at him self, 'She can handle it.'

~Souri~

The Espada was not holding out well against the Soutaichou and his Fukutaichou. She had heard Aizen's command and was trying to put enough distance to be able to escape. she saw a perfect opening and tried to attack Nanao again. This resulted in Kyoraku blocking and sending the Espada backwards just enough feet for her to escape.

"So long suckers." She was walking through the rift when she felt a pain coming from her left leg. She looked down to see it gone from the knee down. "Kya. You'll pay for that shinigami." With that she limped off towards the other Espada.

"Are you alright Nanao-chan?" Kyoraku always worried when his Fukutaichou was in danger, and his worry increased after he married her. And it was even higher now than it was then.

"Yes Shunsui. We're both fine." She pulled her husband's face down to hers and kissed him. She could have sworn he was more stressed with her health than his job, and his job never worried him. "We should regroup and collect data from this battle. We're going to need it later on."

Both went off to where the majority of the other shinigami were.

~Urahara's shop underground training area~

The training grounds had been changed into a larger scale version of the 4th squad area. There were tents set up as rooms and many, many injured shinigami. There was a high casualty count and there were many in critical condition. Luckily only two shinigami required the help of the 4th squad Taichou immediately. So by Orihime's standards it wasn't too bad, but it wasn't good either.

"How are they?" Ayame had been helping by using Chiryo-Sha to remove wounds and was using extra dummies Urahara had around as recipients of the damage. She was worried how her friends were. She also wanted to know what happened to Rini.

"They should be fine. But they need to rest." Both Renji and Rukia's wounds were extensive. She had successfully reattached Rukia's hand and was glad to know that neither of their hearts had been badly damaged. "How are you? Do you need a break for a little while?"

Ayame had been through a lot of pain, but it was only as bad as when she used to practice with her Yukaza family. "Nah. This is nothing." She had been started to go back to how she was before she made the promise to her father. She had put her hair into a single braid After she had pulled it out of its ponytail. "I'll be fine. You should go see what the other Taichous are talking about. I'll tell Isane-chan to go as well. Hanataro-kun and I can handle who's left here." With that she skipped away to find the 4th squad Fukutaichou.

Orihime had not expected the personality change. 'At least she is becoming more herself.' She smiled at the girl as she walked away. Orihime scanned the area for the Spiritual Pressence of the other Taichous. She knew Hirako-Taichou was down with her getting healed. She found the others upstairs in the living room and headed off to join them.

~Urahara's shop living room~

"So no one saw what happened to Abarai-Fukutaichou and Kuchiki-Fukutaichou." Kyoraku was upset that Aizen had managed to capture Abe-san. 'I guess it actually Abarai-san.'

Everyone in the room felt the same as the Soutaichou. That included the few Espada that were in the room.

"From the report I received from Ichimaru Gin. Aizen is planning some type of ritual. The ritual requires the power of the 'Hollow Siren'. Ise-Fukutaichou has already been sent back to Soul Society to gather any information she can find in the library." He really missed having his wife beside him when he addressed the other Taichous. "For now our only course of action is to wait for Abarai-Fukutaichou and Kuchiki-Fukutaichou to recover." He was fully expecting Ichigo to object.

He wasn't disappointed. "We may not know what the ritual does or what he requires Rini for, but we know he needs her. So why don't we just get her back and avoid having to counter the ritual all together?" Ichigo hated waiting when there was action that could be done.

"You're never going to listen to orders, are you?" Hitsugaya remembered Ichigo as a substitute shinigami. He didn't listen then, and Toshiro knew being a Taichou didn't change that.

"I hate to admit it. But Kurosaki-Taichou has a point." To Ichigo's surprise it cam from Kuchiki Byakuya. He was sure the Taichou of 6th squad hated him.

"I know, but we know nothing of how powerful Aizen has become. I can't send high ranking shinigami into a fight that they may not come back from." Kyoraku knew time was running out And he was running out of his already limited options.

An out of breath oranged hair Taichou ran into the room. "Sorry for the intrusion. I was on my way here when Abarai-Fukutaichou and Kuchiki-Fukutaichou woke up. I thought you would like to know." Orihime walked back out of the room and headed back down to her makeshift squad building. She was followed by the other Taichous.

"Isane-chan. Can you set up more tents around tent seven. Make sure they have the privacy kido on them." She knew her Fukutaichou could easily get the job done. "Hanataro-kun. Where is Ayame-chan?" She was about to walk into a tent with the number seven on it.

"Already inside and waiting." Orihime almost had a heart attack from the girl's cheerful response.

"Now that everyone is here and you two are awake. Why don't you tell us what happened?" Kyoraku was almost as eager as Ayame to learn what happened while the others were dealing with the Espada.

~flashback~

Renji and Rini had fought with Aizen/Hinamori for what felt like hours. Neither side was letting up. Rini had to fight with herself to not kill the person she saw as Aizen. She had been doing pretty good, but she was quickly losing patience.

"That's it!" She concentrated Reiatsu on bother her hands. "Bakudo 63: Sajo Sabaku." She held the kido back a bit as her right hand began to glow. "Hado 4: Byakurai." Her left hand began to crackle and glow. She brought both hands together and pointed them at her opponent. "Electric Binding Duel-cast!"

Renji had never heard of someone being able to cast two kido simultaneously. He watched as bands wrapped around Hinamori. The moment they attached the second kido took effect and lightning ran across the bindings.

"That should hold." Rini wanted to find out why she and Renji saw different people. She stopped when she realized she didn't recognize the Reiatsu. Urahara had tested how good her sensing abilities were by hiding his Spiritual Prssure with both kido and some one else's, but the Reiatsu that was most prominent on the person at her feet wasn't one she knew. "Renji. I don't think this guy is either Aizen or Hinamori."

"Good guess." Rini barely heard the whisper. All her mind was focusing on was the pain coming from her stomach. She looked down to see a blade coming out of her abdomen. She watched in horror as the blade turned and sliced its way out of her body. Rini fainted from the pain into The arms of a grinning Aizen.

"What?!" Renji looked at the man standing before him and the place where their captive had been. A blade made its way through Renji's chest. "What..." Renji fell to his knees coughing up blood.

"Tosen. Don't kill him. Otherwise this one will never join our side." He looked at the unconscious Rini in his arms. "Beside we have more pressing matters than taking the life of a weak dog." Kaname appeared in front of Aizen.

"My name is no longer Tosen Kaname. It's Moth." His appearance had changed. Renji no longer saw him as Hinamori, but with long braided hair and the former Taichou's regular visor he had worn to hide that he was blind. He wasn't blind anymore though, they were just a piece of his Hollow mask that remained.

'Crap' Renji didn't even feel himself hit the ground.

~flashback end~

"Sorry Kyoraku-Soutaichou. We let Rini-san be taken." Rukia felt bad knowing how powerless they still were against Aizen.

"Don't apologize, Kuchiki-Fukutaichou. You did what you could." Kyoraku wasn't pleased to hear that Tosen was still alive. He knew how loyal he was to Aizen and how loyal Hisagi had been to the former Taichou. "Now we know that Aizen has somehow regained his zanpakutou."

"I'm worried. I know it would be bad if Rini-chan survived and Aizen was able to use her, but I don't want her to die either." Ayame whispered after the other Taichous had left the tent.

"Don't worry about her Ayame." Rukia tried to console the depressed girl. "If she's anything like her brother, she'll be fine." Ayame looked at the bandaged shinigami. "And she most certainly won't let herself be used by Aizen."

Ayame knew Rukia was right. She had grown up with Rini and knew she hated being told what to do. Especially if some one demanded it to be done. Ayame was still worried. Rini had never been beaten up as much as Renji had described. Rini wasn't one to show pain and wouldn't protest to receiving more.

'Ni-chan. Please be safe.' Ayame sent a silent prayer to her friend. Where ever she may be.

~Los Noches~

"How is our patient doing?" Aizen wasn't worried that his prisoner would die, but he still had one of his Espada heal her.

"She's alive and kicking. Violently." An Espada with long grey hair held a clipboard and marked off boxes on the sheet she had. "That box won't hold her for long."

There was a sound of shattering glass. Tosen was immediately restraining a bandaged up red head. "GET OFF ME!" Rini tried to fight him off, but she was still too weak from Aizen's attack.

"Don't make things too difficult." Aizen sounded unsympathetic. "I could have left you with them, but your acute sensing ability makes you quite dangerous to me." He had a few ways he could make use of her power, but first he needed her to be on his side. And he had just finished making preparations to do that. "Tosen. Why don't you show our guest to the moon room? Make sure she stays where is suppose to." The last thing he needed was for her to move at the last minute and for him to start over again.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! PUT ME DOW-" Rini was silenced by a sharp hit at the base of her neck. Her zanpakutou, Shinouta, didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew her master needed help. And since Rini had never summoned her, her materialized form still existed in Soul Society.

'Do not worry master. I will bring you aid.' Rini never heard her zanpakutou. She never heard anything As Moth carried her to a destroyed part of the castle where she thought she heard the sound of a Hollow scream before she fully blacked out.

* * *

The plot thickens. What does Aizen have planned? What will the shinigami do? Stay tuned. Please leave a comment. Thank you.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

What will they do next? Time to see if you guessed right or not. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~Seireitei~

"I call this meeting to order." Kyoraku's voice resonated throughout the room. "What have you all found during this week?" Kyoraku turned to the Taichou of squad 2.

"No sign or traces of either Aizen Sosuke or Abarai Rini." The following nine Taichous had not been able to find anything more than The 2nd squad Taichou.

"I was able to find reference to a ritual." Kyoraku perked up at the 10th squad's Taichou's words. Hitsugaya continued when he saw he had everyone's attention. "It's called the Blood Ritual. The reference I found didn't give detail on how it works or how to reverse its effect, but it does say what it's effects are. One: It causes false Hollowfication. Two: It causes whoever the ritual is performed on to lose their memory. Three: It's only temporary as long as the seal that appears on the victim's neck is present. Finally: The seal disappears after a length a time. Which depends on how exposed the victim is to Hollowfied Reiatsu. Once the seal disappears the effects of the ritual become permanent."

"Where did you come by this information?" Kurotsuchi-Taichou asked curiously.

"I did not come by it. Kurosaki Karin brought me a book her brother had in his room that she thought might be helpful." Ichigo wondered what book the Ice Taichou was talking about.

"What book was that?" Ichigo had no clue what book it was.

"The one hidden in your closet." Karin spoke like she was walking on thin glass. "You got it after mom died trying to find a way to bring her back." She knew Ichigo had tried many times to bring their mother back to life, because he felt guilty that he was the reason she died.

"Oh that one." Ichigo knew exactly what book it was. He never tried anything out of that book. It didn't make sense and it creeped his younger self out.

"May I see this book?" Everyone turned to Urahara. The man didn't have his regular striped hat on but the rest of his outfit was how it normally was. Hitsugaya took a small black covered book out from his robes and handed it to the former Taichou. "How interesting." Kisuke turned the book over and rifled through a few pages. He stopped on a page that caught his eye. He turned to the orange haired Taichou of 9th squad. "Where did you get this book?"

"I got it at a festival. There was a fortune teller there and she just handed it to me. Told me to keep it safe." Ichigo remembered the festival, but he had a hard time remembering the lady at the stall. "She had really weird hair colour."

"That was the first festival we went to after mom died right?" Yuzu seemed confused to everyone. Her brother nodded at her. "I remember that stall, but there wasn't anyone there when we walked by." Yuzu had a really good memory. She had wanted to go back to the stall later when someone was there, because there was a necklace that look like one her mother had Worn often.

"So it may have been a Soul. Yuzu couldn't see Souls when she was younger." Isshin explained seeing the confusion on the other Taichou's faces.

"It could have also been a Hollow that was worried for its fellow Hollows." Everyone turned to Urahara who had his face in the black book. "It says that all of the rituals require a lot of 'heartless' sacrifices. Meaning either killed in cold blood, or with literally no heart."

Everyone knew what that meant. If Aizen knew the ritual then it may already be too late to stop it.

"You're right. The ritual is already taking place." Everyone turned to the cloaked figure at the door. Most taking a defensive stance. "Do not be afraid. I am an ally." She pulled down her hood to reveal long black hair that had streaks of red, orange, and yellow in it.

"You say that, but how do we know that is true?" Kyoraku wondered how the woman had gotten into the sealed room. He was distracted by a Hell butterfly flying into the room. "What is it now?" He held his hand out for the butterfly to land on.

"Kyoraku-Soutaichou, I apologies for interrupting your meeting, but something has happened. The Soukyoku has disappeared." The person who had sent the message had spoken loud enough that all of the Taichous had also heard the message. They all were shocked by the news.

"Sorry for causing panic, but the safety of my master was at steak. I could not stay with her and risk being unable to help her." The woman drew attention to herself again. "As you said earlier, she will lose her memory if she hasn't already. This was the only way I could help her."

Kyoraku could see that she was almost in tears. 'It must be hard for her to be away from her master. Wait a minute' Kyoraku smiled at his thoughts. "You're the Soukyoku, aren't you?" The other Taichous, except for Urahara and Kurotsuchi, looked from the Soutaichou to the cloaked woman and back several times.

"My name is Shinouta. I am Abarai Rini's zanpakutou." She removed the cloak to reveal shinigami's robes, but instead of white and black it was red and black. "Please help my master. The heir of the Shinchi family."

"Shinchi family?" Hirako-Taichou tilted his head at the zanpakutou spirit.

"That was our mother's family name." Renji spoke up. He had not heard anyone use that name since his childhood. "It actually used to be Chike many generations ago. But then it started being used to slander the family, so they changed it. According to what my mother told me when she was alive, no one should know that name. The name of fallen Royalty should be forgotten." Seeing the hurt on the zanpakutou's face he added, "Her words not mine."

"Royalty?" Kyoraku looked at the Fukutaichou. He had never heard of the Shinchi family, but the Chike Clan sounded familiar. "If I remember correctly. Almost a thousand years ago the Chike Clan was one of the six Royal families. They refused to use their power to help protect the humans and turned on the other families. In the end they were wiped out, but there were a few that escaped. And one branch of the family that helped exterminate their own family. They were the Shinchi, correct." His glance went back and forth between the zanpakutou and Abarai.

"Yes, Soutaichou." The history of the fall of the Chike Clan was taught in the academy an example of what would happen if someone went against The Soul King. "However the Shinchi family is never mentioned in that history, because years after that they refused to help again. But this time they did not openly refuse him." Renji began rebelling the story his mother had told him long ago when he was a small child. "Instead they plotted to overthrow The Soul King. Everyone in the family knew about the plan. Only one person did not agree with the plan. The youngest daughter of the family Head's youngest sibling, my mother, Shinchi Yuki.

"She was betrothed to the last member of another Royal family, the Abarai Clan. Their name was lost to history by request from my father, Abarai Kirito. My mother told my father of her family's plot to kill The Soul King on the night before their marriage. My father saw my mother's displeasure in her family's choice. He brought her to meet The Soul King, lying to her family saying they were going to get the King's blessing as my father was his nephew.

"They were married that night and my mother took my father's name. The next day the extermination of the Shinchi family was ordered. My father and mother decided to leave the Soul King's realm so that my mother would be safe, but they were not hunted by the Royal Guard.

"Many people were killed, but the strongest fighters, including the Head had escaped. He escaped using the power he refused to used to protect others. 'The Soukyoku prefers Pure Bloods', that was the saying used by the family to choose the Head. He was always the strongest, but his power had started to fade. That was why he had planned to overthrow The Soul King. So he could replenish his power, without anyone being able to deny him."

"the Soukyoku cleansing ritual." Ukitake spoke up. Renji nodded in response before continuing on.

"They tracked down my mother and father in the same year that me and my sister where born. My father protected my mother, and fought off their pursuers as my mother escaped. My father's Clan had the ability to control Hollows with their voice, but it was at the cost of their lives. My father used that ability till it took his life, but he took almost all his enemies with him. The only one that remained was my mother's uncle. My mother guessed he was still alive, since she heard any gossip around the village she hid in about a man with hair the colour of blood wandering around the forrest.

"The day Rini was taken away was the same day my mother died. After I saw them take her away I ran back to the house to tell my mother that Rini had been taken. She had told me to protect her no matter what. I found shinigami standing outside my house. My house was in ruins with blood covering everything." Everyone was as silent as death while Renji told his story. He was surprised that he hadn't shed a tear while he had told it.

"When Rini was born Shinchi Itachi lost the power of the Soukyoku, but the family had lost the ability to physically manifest it centuries earlier when Chike Clan had first refused and it was taken away from them. That was when it came into the possession of the Gotei 13, and when the sacrifices began." Shinouta continued when Renji had finished. "But Rini was different than the rest. The Sokyoku always appears to the next head of the Shinchi family. Before her all of my bearers were male. She is the first female to have me and the first to be in possession of another zanpakutou spirit. I always remember all those who I have shared my power with, but I am beginning to forget their faces and names. She will most likely be my last master."

Everyone else in the room was still trying to process the information they had just received. A few of them were completely lost and some had managed to keep up, just barely. "So then. This matter is even more serious than we thought?" The 7th squad Taichou thought aloud.

"No it's just what you thought." A group walked through the large double doors "It's just a little more delicate than you thought. Sorry to interrupt."

"You don't need to apologies. The Royal Guard is always welcomed here, Kirio Hikifune." Kyoraku was not surprised by the arrival of the Royal Guard. Nor to the fact that they already knew everything they had just been told. He was just a little annoyed that he wasn't informed about this earlier.

~Los Noches~

"How are you feeling today?" Aizen was leaning against a wall in the infirmary.

"Not bad. My head doesn't hurt anymore. I can dress myself Mist!" A grey haired Espada walk out from behind a curtain and bowed to Aizen then left.

"I thought we could go for a walk. Maybe see what's going on with that brother of yours." Aizen had made sure to tell his newest Espada all about the red haired shinigami.

"That sounds like fun." An Espada with red hair pulled into an intricate ponytail walked out in her new uniform. A cruel smile was spread across her lips. "I'm sure he's missing his Onee-chan."

"Moth. Open a rift to Soul Society. Blood wants to see how her brother is doing." Aizen lead a Hollowfied Rini toward an open rift.

"Time to make the blood sing!" Blood wanted to see how well her Voice worked on the Visoreds. Aizen wanted to show off his new Espada, and he wasn't planning anything subtle this time.

* * *

Please leave a comment. Thank you. So I have a poll open. Please vote I will be closing it on november 13.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The song is Angel by Within Temptation

* * *

I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~5th squad barracks~

"To think this would get serious enough for squad zero to show up. You think it's because of Renji and Rini's parentage?" Hirako was lying down on the roof of the 5th squad's main building. He didn't want to deal with the paperwork on his desk.

Urahara was just passing by when Shinji had asked him. He stopped and looked at the relaxing Taichou. "Was that directed at me?"

Shinji rolled his eyes. "No dummy. I'm asking the invisible person on the other side of Soul Society. Of course I'm asking you." He honestly wondered how the guy became a Taichou back when he was still part of the Gotei 13.

"I honestly don't know for sure, but I would imagine that is the answer. " Urahara had been walking around thinking about what had happened in the meeting. He had given the book to Kurotsuchi to see if the Taichou could find out anything in the book about reversing the ritual's effects.

"Guess all we can do for now is wait." He looked out over the roof tops around him. A fast moving figure caught his eyes. The figure was heading towards them, blond pigtails trailing behind her.

"Finally found you baldy." Hiyori landed beside Urahara. "Time to tell your Fukutaichou whe the new Taichou of 5th squad." Shinji looked at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about. "Get moving idiot!" She flash stepped beside him and kicked him off the roof. To her disappointment, Shinji landed on his feet.

"It's not nice to kick people, idiot." Shinji wasn't in the mood to play around with Hiyori.

"Don't call people an idiot, idi-" Hiyori looked out into the distance.

"What are you looking at?" Kisuke asked, but no reply came from the Visored. He turned to Hirako and saw him looking around frantically. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the source of that sound. It's got to be close for it to be that loud." He hopped up next to the short blond.

"Sound? I don't hear anything." Urahara cleaned his ear out with his pinky. "You sure your both not just hearing things?"

"It sounds, like a lullaby." Hiyori whispered with a bit of sadness in her voice. "It's so sad-"

Both Visoreds fell over. Kisuke rushed beside them, only to find them both sound asleep. "What just happened?" He said to himself while scratching his head.

"Urahara-san. Have you seen Hirako-Taichou? We're suppose to go to a meeting." Hinamori was standing were he had been a moment ago.

"Why don't you give me a hand? Then you can head off to your meeting." Hinamori looked at him then shrugged and jumped onto the roof. "Taichou!"

"Five more minutes." Mumbled the sleeping Taichou. He then rolled over onto his stomach and opened one eye after relishing he wasn't in his bed. "Hmm. The music stopped."

"Music?" Hinamori looked at her Taichou then looked at Urahara who shrugged at her.

A hell butterfly flew down towards them. It flew to Hinamori and she caught it on her finger. "All Taichous, Fukutaichous, and Visoreds report to 1st squad barracks for an emergency meeting. Also to attend is Awazaki Ayame if possible and Urahara Kisuke." The sound of Nanao's voice came from the butterfly.

"I wonder if something happened to Ayame-chan." Hinamori sounded worried to her Taichou.

"Well whatever happened, I'm sure we're going to find out." Shinji picked up Hiyori and headed of to the meeting with his Fukutaichou and Kisuke.

~forest in the Rukongai~

"He didn't show." Blood was hoping her brother she had been told about would come when he heard her voice.

"You must be to far away. But I'm sure he knows you're out here." Aizen had hoped to cause a bit of trouble but so far all that happened was a few Hollows nearby had fallen asleep. "Why don't you try a different song?" He handed a handkerchief to the crying Espada. She wiped away her tears mixed with blood.

"Ok." Blood didn't know why she was doing what the man asked. He knew about her brother and about her, but she couldn't remember anything. She had woken up in what looked like a lake of blood not knowing where she was or who she was. This man had just been there to help her.

She turned back towards the clearing she had been singing in before. A gentle breeze caused the tall grass to look like it had waves. Blood couldn't put her finger on it, but the clearing seemed familiar. She didn't know how. The only things near the clearing was a small stream and what looked like the remains of a house that had long been abandoned.

She took a deep breath and searched her mind for a song to sing. It took her almost an hour before She smiled after founding one she liked. She started to hum the tune for some time before she started to sing.

"Sparkling Angel,  
I believe,  
You are my saviour,  
In my time of need,

Blinded by faith,  
I couldn't hear,  
All the whispers,  
The warning's so clear,

I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door,  
There is no escape now,  
Now mercy no more,

No remorse 'cause I still remember,  
The smile when you tore me apart,

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start,  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn to real,  
You broke the promise,  
And made me realise,  
It was all just a lie,

Sparkling angel,  
Couldn't see,  
Your dark intentions,  
Your feelings for me,

Fallen angel,  
Tell me why?,  
What is the reason?,  
The thorn in your eye,

I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door,  
There is no escape now,  
No mercy no more,

No remorse 'cause I still remember,  
The smile when you tore me apart,

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start,  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn to real,  
You broke the promise,  
And made me realise,  
It was all just a lie,

Could have been forever,  
Now we have reached the end,

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why,  
You could have chosen,  
A different path of life,

The smile when you tore me apart,

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start,  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn in to real,  
You broke a promise,  
And made me realise,  
It was all just a lie,

Could have been forever,  
Now we have reached the end,"

Tears of blood were streaming down her face. Hollows surrounded the edge of the clearing. They stood there with out moving or making a sound, as if they were waited patiently for her to start another song.

"Hiyori! Stop!" A shinigami with a Hollow mask broke through the circle of Hollows. Another shinigami, wearing what looked like a white kimono over his black uniform, landed on top of the first. "Listen when people yell at you, idiot!" The man with blond hair held down the other, smaller, blond shinigami.

~with the shinigami during Blood's singing~

"Can any of you explain what just happened?" All of the Visoreds were lined up in front of Kyoraku with Ichigo and Ayame in the line as well. He looked up and down the line, but no one seemed to have an answer for him.

"I may be able to help." Urahara stepped out of the line of Taichous he had been standing in and faced the Soutaichou. "I do not believe that it is a coincidence that those with abilities of Hollows are the only ones that were affected. I think it is safe to assume that Rini is now part of Aizen's army and that she is using her Hollow controlling ability."

The Soutaichou frowned. He had hoped that Aizen wouldn't have gained Rini's power for some time. "Seems luck is not on our side." He whispered to himself low enough for no one else to hear. "Do you know any way to stop them from being affected?" He looked at the current and former Taichous of 12th squad.

"By my understanding, she is just using sound waves to control them. So simply blocking out the sound should be enough." Kurotsuchi explained unamused.

"So we run around with our fingers in our ears. That's not going to cause problems." Hiyori said under her breath.

"I agree." Hikifune startled Hiyori with her comment. She hadn't realized her former Taichou was beside her. "True blocking sound would help, but then they won't hear anything. Perhaps you should develop something that will block only her voice."

"If we have time, but I do not believe we have that time." Urahara had already been thinking up ideas since the incident this morning. He needed to get to a lab to start working on a prototype.

"Start working on one. Dismissed. Hirako-Taichou and Hinamori-Fukutaichou, stay behind as well as those that were previously asked to." Kyoraku had been putting off releasing Shinji as 5th squad Taichou due to the problems they were having with Aizen, but he knew the change needed to be made.

The moment the doors unsealed themselves a strong Hollow presence appeared in the room. Ayame fell to the floor trying to get air into her lungs while the Visoreds tried to stop themselves from Hollowfying.

'This feels like when Aizen forced us to Hollowfy the first time.' Shinji's eyes widen at his realization to the song playing in his head. "Seal the door!" But a lone figure was already leaving the scene with a full Hollow mask. "Hiyori!"

Suddenly the music stopped playing and he regained control of his powers. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see Urahara's face with a questioning look on it. He saw his lips move but heard nothing. 'Must have used earplugs or something.' He then said "I'm fine" aloud, but wasn't sure if that answer Kisuke's question but the man smiled and moved on to see how the others were doing.

"We're going to have to go after her." Kensei said. Surprisingly his voice wasn't louder than it normally was, despite the fact that he couldn't hear himself.

"Yes we should. She might lead us to Rini, and quite possibly Aizen." Urahara was somewhat glad another inside not had happened.

"Taichous and Fukutaichous from squads 2, 5, 6, 7, 10, and 11 will pursue Sarugski Hiyori. If Aizen is found, he is to be killed on sight. The same goes for Tosen Kaname. Abarai Rini is to be taken back alive, if possible." Kyoraku added the last two words in case the worst happened. Meaning if the seal from the ritual was gone and Rini couldn't be reverted back to herself. "Urahara-san and Kurotsuchi-Taichou, get to work on a blocking device immediately. Inoue-Taichou, heal Awazaki-san as best you can, then send her, Kurosaki-Taichou and Hisagi-Fukutaichou to meet up with the pursuit team. Dismissed!"

The Taichous that were assigned to chase after the Hollowfied Hiyori left as fast as they could. Orihime left for the 4th squad barracks with Hisagi and Ichigo behind her. Kisuke and Mayuri shared a glance as if saying, "bet I can do it faster than you." They both raced off towards their labs to begin working.

"Hopefully we will end this today." Kyoraku was tired of chasing after Aizen. He felt his wife put her hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry. It will end." Nanao's voice was soft in the silence of the room.

"I'm going with them." He kissed her on the cheek. "Make sure everything runs smoothly while I'm gone." He was about to leave when he saw the look on his wife's face. "I need you to stay here. That way I know you're safe, you're both safe."

"I'll be fine. I'm already past the first trimester." Nanao didn't want to see her husband go off alone, no matter how powerful she knew he was.

"Please stay. Please." Shunsui spoke it in a voice he knew his wife would listen to. It was the same voice he used to convince her that he truly loved her and wasn't just being his regular flirtatious self. He looked at her with worry for both her and their unborn child.

"Okay. I'll stay here. But at least take some one else with you." Nanao knew he only used his sincere voice when he really wanted something. So she obliged him this time. He was gone almost as soon as she agreed to his terms, but not before giving her a kiss and saying he would take Ukitake with him. "I'll keep the three of us safe." She said to herself while wrapping her arms around her stomach.

~4th squad hospital~

"I said I'm fine." Ayame was sitting up on the bed she was given facing Orihime. "Why do I have to wear these?" Urahara had put earplugs in her ears after she had collapsed. They felt uncomfortable to her. Especially the silence that they brought.

"Because if you don't wear them you'll get suffocated again. Can you really understand what I'm saying?" Orihime had been speaking to the pink haired girl as if she didn't have earplugs in. She noticed that if she wasn't facing the girl she wouldn't get a response.

"Yeah. My obaa-chan was deaf. So I had to learn sign language, but she also knew how to read lips. So she taught me when ever I went to visit. We had fun making everyone think she could hear again." Ayame had loved visiting obaa-chan. She had been the only person there when she had died holding her hand and smiling. Ayame shook away the tears. "She always said it would come in handy."

"How is she?" Ichigo walked in with Hisagi close behind him. He stood behind his wife and kissed the top if her head.

Inoue blushed at her husband's display of affection. "She should be just fine. There was a bit of damage to her lungs, but that was easy to fix." She stood up and handed Ayame's zanpakutou back to her. She had taken it to keep the energetic girl from just rushing off. "Be safe." She smiled at Ayame as she headed out the door.

"I'll be back soon. Hopefully this will all be done when I get back." He kissed Orihime then headed to the door. He stopped in The doorway and turned halfway around. "You said earlier you wanted to talk to me about something."

The orange haired girl smiled and waved her hand at him. "It can wait till you get back."

Ichigo left to follow after his Fukutaichou and his Fukutaichou's pink haired girlfriend, passing Kotetsu-Fukutaichou. Isane walked into the patient room her Taichou was in still looking in the direction Kurosaki-Taichou had gone. "Taichou? Have you told him yet?"

"No. We can wait a little while." Orihime was looking out the window at the setting sun with a hand on her lower abdomen.

~pursuit team~

There wasn't much said in the group while following the Hollowfied blond in front of them. Only once Shinji saw her starting to look around instead of just running did he start yelling at her. "Hiyori! Hiyori! Stop!" He had caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. He didn't notice all of the Hollows or the red haired Espada a few feet away from them. "Listen when people yell at you, idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot! Idiot! Now get off me!" Shinji got off Hiyori knowing that she was in control of herself again. She made her mask disappear and stared at the group of Taichous and Fukutaichous that appeared behind the blond man in front of her. "How did we end up in a forest?" Hiyori had no memory of what happened after the doors unsealed themselves. She just remembered pain, skull splitting pain.

"You Hollowfied then ran off. Most likely following her voice." He looked at the startled Espada with blood running down from her eyes. Drops of it could be seen on her white uniform. "I imagine you're not alone."

"That would be correct, Hirako-Taichou." A figure in a white suit walked out of the shadow of a tree with an Espada beside him.

"Aizen. So good of you to show yourself." Everyone turned to look at Kyoraku as he entered the clearing with the Taichou and Fukutaichou of 13th squad. "I was hoping to finish this today." Kyoraku drew his zanpakutou and readied for a fight.

"That would be nice, but sadly that doesn't fit with my plan." Aizen wouldn't actually have minded to end it today, but he really wanted to use his plan. He wanted to humiliate the Soul King by destroying Soul Society and overthrowing him with someone from his own family.

"Shall I take care of them, Aizen-sama?" The Espada asked him.

The largest shinigami looked at the Espada in disbelief. "Tosen!"

"Komamura Sajin. You look well." The Espada laughed at his own remarks.

"How are you still alive?" The Taichou growled at his traitorous old friend.

"I am part Espada. I do not die as easily as others. If Ichimaru survived, why is it so hard to believe that I did as well. And I no longer Tosen Kaname. It's Moth now." He spoke the last two sentences as Ichigo, Ayame and Hisagi entered the clearing. He spotted his old Fukutaichou and smiled. 'I'll greet him later'.

"Rini!" Rinji yelled when he saw the red hair on the Espada. She turned and looked at him, blood still on her face. "Are you alright!"

Blood just stared at the red haired shinigami. 'Is this my brother? Why doesn't he know my name? Or is my name Rini?' Blood felt a warm presence in her mind. 'What is this familiar feeling?' The warm feeling was replaced by a stabbing pain in the back of her neck. "Kya!"

"Rini!" She didn't see who yelled, but she heard metal scraping metal nearby.

"Come. It's time to leave."Aizen was standing in front of her holding out his hand. She took it and he helped her up. Aizen could see that she wouldn't be able to hold herself up, so he picked her up and walked back towards the tree he was standing under earlier.

"You're not leaving are you?" Kyoraku stood infront of Aizen while Uktake stood behind him. The other Taichous filled in the gap between the two Taichous. They had Aizen surrounded.

"Moth. Take Blood back to Los Noches for me." The Espada took the confused red head from Aizen. "It looks like I need to take care of some pests."

Blood knew Aizen meant to kill the shingami that were surrounding them. To her surprise she felt worried by this. She knew why the moment she looked at the Taichou with waist length white hair. She felt something tighten, like a knot was tied. "Don't hurt them." Blood whispered without looking at anyone.

"Blood dear. Your mistaken. I'm not going to hurt them." Blood looked at him with surprise. "I'm going to slaughter them." Aizen put a sincere smile on his face and turned away from the two Espada while drawing his newly reformed zanpakutou.

"No!" Moth held the girl in his arms. Not letting her interfere or cause trouble. "Get! Your! Hands! Off! Me!" Blood held her hand in front of Moth's face. On the end of each finger was a small Cero. She didn't wait for the confused Espada to let go, she just shot off all five at his face.

They didn't cause a lot of damage but enough for his grip on Blood to loosen. She knock him over after escaping his grasp. She some how managed to avoid Aizen's hand as he reached over to recapture her. She looked at the Taichou holding her. It was the same one that changed her mind about who's side she was on. The one she felt connected to somehow.

"You've lost Aizen. Accept it." Ukitake was relieved that Rini was safe and in his arms. He wasn't sure if his heart rate increase was caused by the one or the other, or even both. But he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

"You win this fight, but I have won the war. Moth." A black circle began to envelope the two former Taichous. "Take care of my precious Blood for me." The two were swallowed by the black mass.

"Retreat!" Everyone obeyed the Soutaichou's orders and got away from the growing blackness. When it retreated both Aizen and Moth were gone. "They got away." Kyoraku was glad they managed to retrieve Rini, but disappointed that, that was all they had accomplished. "Let's head back. There's nothing more to do here."

~Los Noches~

"Please forgive me Aizen-sama." Moth knelt down in front of Aizen waiting for his punishment.

"There is nothing to be forgiven of. They can't reverse what is done. Nor will they get rid of her. She will be safe with them, till I require her services once again." Aizen smiled at his subordinate. 'Just you wait Soul Society. Your days are numbered.'

"What has been done?" Moth still knelt behind Aizen.

"She's been tainted. Even if the curse mark is lifted, she will still poses the powers of a Hollow. And now the perfect decoy is in their hands, and a ticking bomb." Aizen could hardly wait to see the chaos that would soon follow.

* * *

Another cliffhanger. I tend to write a lot of them. Please give feedback.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Hey sorry for the delay. My iPad decided to delete my first draft of this chapter. It was probably telling me to try again, but it didn't have to delete all my other chapters as well. Oh well. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~1st squad barracks~

"I hereby call this Taichou meeting to order." Kyoraku stood at the head of two rows of Taichous with two non Taichous at the ends of each row. "I would first like to welcome Hinamori-Taichou as the newest Taichou of 5th squad." Hinamori shrunk a little from the attention. "As well as the Taichous of our newly established Visored and Hollow squad." Stark was playing with haori that was black with white diamonds and writings on it, still intrigued by the piece of fabric, while Shinji stood across from Stark as Taichou of the Visored squad. "The Hollow squad will stay in Hueco Mondo while keeping in touch with Soul Society through a member of the Visored squad. However with the current situation with Aizen, they will be staying here for the time being.

"Now to business." Kyoraku looked at everyone gravely. Then perked up suddenly. "My Nanao-chan is going to have twins!" Kyoraku smiled widely completely forgetting the seriousness of the situation. All of the Taichous sweat dropped at their Soutaichou's first matter of business. Kyoraku cleared his throat loudly. "Now to more serious business. Urahara-san, what have you found?" He looked to the blond beside Stark.

"Congratulations on the twins." Urahara smiled at the man he addressed. "I have found out a new piece of information about the ritual performed on Abarai Rini." Urahara paused for dramatic effect. "I found that there was writings on the back four pages that appeared blank upon first examination. However, when the book came into contact with a Hollow, text appeared."

Everyone looked toward the Hollow squad Taichou. He just nodded in response to the unspoken question. Then they all turned their attention back to the blond standing beside him.

Seeing everyone accept the explanation, Urahara continued. "In the uncovered text, there was multiple references to split souls becoming one. I think this is referring to losing one's zanpakutou during Hollowfication."

"So you're saying that we can reverse the effects by Abarai-san summoning Shinouta?" Ukitake asked hoping it would give Rini back her memories.

"Where did Shinouta disappear to?" Ichigo asked. None of the Taichous could remember seeing the zanpakutou in the past week. they also could not recall when the last time they saw a member from Zero squad.

"How is Abarai-san doing?" Kyoraku directed his question at Inoue-Taichou.

"She's doing well. Her mark hasn't digressed more than it already has. She also hasn't woken up yet." Orihime wasn't pleased by Rini's condition. The seal mark was already halfway gone. She was worried at how quickly it had progressed and how little time they had to reverse it.

"Stark-Taichou, Hirako-Taichou try to keep your squad away from Abarai-san until we can reverse her condition." Kyoraku got a nod from each Tachou. "Everyone keep an eye out for Shinouta. Dismissed." He ended the meeting and the doors opened.

Standing outside the door was a tall girl shying away from the doors a bit. "Isane-san. Has there been a change in Abarai-chan's condition?" Orihime walked towards her Fukutaichou. A few other Taichous overheard Orihime shouting in the direction of her Fukutaichou.

"Well...um...you see...I went to check on Abarai-san...like you told me to...and well...you see...she wasn't there." Isane was worried about her Taichou's reaction. Inoue-Taichou was known to have a scary face when something went wrong.

"Really." The air got cold, even for Hitsugaya-Taichou. Orihime turned to the pink haired girl that was also standing outside the door. "Ayame-chan. Can you find Abarai-chan for me?"

Ayame saw Orihime's face and knew she couldn't refuse the orange haired Taichou. "Yes, um let's see." She closed her eyes and concentrated. "She's at the training ground." She paused before saying the next bit, but Orihime's dark aura made her say it anyways. "There are several Hollow Pressures near her, as well as some partial Hollow Pressures."

Orihime turned toward Stark and Shinji. Both were terrified by the look on her face. "We'll go set that straight." They both flash stepped towards the exit of the 1st squad barracks, but ran into something solid while trying to pass the 4th squad's Taichou.

Orihime turned to face the two Taichous behind her. "Why don't we go together? That way I know you both took care of the problem properly." She turned to her Fukutaichou with no anger on her face. "Isane-san, head back to the hospital and make sure Abarai-chan's room is straightened out."

Isane bowed to her Taichou and left to head back to the hospital. 'She's just as scary as Unohana-Taichou was.' Her own thoughts scared her.

~training grounds~

"You sure you should be out of the hospital?" The blue haired Hollow looked at the girl infront of him. She had red hair and an outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination. Tight fitting pants with holes cut out of the side, a shirt that clung to her skin and buttoned up to her neck with a cut out just above her cloth wrapped breasts. He liked the look of her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She vanished from sight and reappeared beside him. "But you won't be." She drove her fist into his stomach right above his Hollow hole.

Grimmjow picked himself up. He felt a cracked rib. "Not bad, for a newbie." He launched himself at her, but found himself slammed into the ground again.

"Stark said not to do anything till he got out of his meeting." Tier had a foot on his back holding him down. She hated having to babysit the immature kitten.

"Well it's taking too long." He tried to stand up, but found himself unable to. "Can you get off me already?!"

"With that attitude, it's best she doesn't." Nel put her elbow on Tier's shoulder. "What do you think Lilynette?" The green haired Hollowed looked to where she thought her companion would be, but didn't see her there. "Lilynette?"

"So you guys joined the Gotei 13?" The three Hollows looked towards the sound and found their companion with a short blond shinigami. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah. But we're still basing rank off of numbers. So we still have our own system. Not much of a change." Lilynette quite liked the short tempered blond. "Guess we're going to be seeing quite a bit of each other."

"Yeah. Or at least that's what the idiot thinks." Hiyori still had a hard time grasping why everyone had chosen Shinji as the Taichou of the Visored squad. She was surprised at how well she was getting along with the Espada.

"Who's the newbie?" Lilynette and Hiyori stood infront of Tier, Nel and Grimmjow. Blood stood a ways back, but she started moving closer when Lilynette spotted her.

"She said her name is Blood. Aizen's newest creation." Grimmjow spoke while still trying to get out from under Tier's foot. So far he wasn't making any progress in escaping.

"Nice to meet you." Blood stood beside Nel and smiled at the smaller Hollow. Lilynette could see that Blood was strong. "Want to spar?" Lilynette smiled at the new Espada.

"Sure, but all I can do is Cero and hand to hand." Blood didn't know why she didn't have a sword. She felt out of place, but knew she had one. She just didn't know where it was or how to get it back.

"You could try kido." Hiyori wasn't sure if Hollows could use it, but it would be fun to see it fail.

"Show me." Blood was interested to see what the shinigami was talking about.

"Maybe next time." Shinji stood behind a surprised Hiyori. "I'm going to barrow the shrimp for a bit." He pick Hiyori up and threw her over his shoulder. There was a bit of pink on her cheeks when he turned to leave the training grounds.

"I can walk on my own, idiot!" Shinji didn't put her down. He just left quickly so he didn't have to deal with the silently angry Taichou that was a short distance from him.

"Hollow squad. We're going to have a meeting. So get off Grimmjow or drag his butt with you." Stark headed in the direction of their temporary barracks.

"He can drag his own butt back." Tier used Grimmjow's back to launch herself after Stark.

"It was nice meeting you Blood." Nel waved at Blood with a smile while following after Teir with an angry Grimmjow beside her.

"Next time I guess." Lilynette was actually looking forward to testing her skills against someone with Stark. "See ya round." She followed her other half while waving at Blood.

"See ya." Blood was surprised at how easy it was to get along with the group of Hollows. She turned to find a coldly smiling Taichou behind her. "Can I help you?" She asked tentatively. Some how the woman in front of her scared her more than Aizen did.

"Yes you can. Why don't we head back towards the hospital? There are some tests I was going to do once you woke up." Orihime was happy Rini was complying to her orders. Even if she tried to keep her distance.

~some part of the forest outside of the wall~

"She won't come. She doesn't even know I exist anymore." A girl wearing a tattered dress was tied to a fairly large tree. Her hair was knotted with leaves and twigs. She had, had a hard few weeks. "You can't reclaim what you lost. It's no longer yours-"

"But it will be mine, again" a tall man with dulling red hair grasped the girl by the throat. "She will come for you. Whether she knows about you or not. Her blood will bring her to you, because it is her destiny. The way mine is to possess your power forever." He turned away from the girl and looked towards the tall wall in front of him. "Soon this will all be mine. I will be its king.

"Then you should step out of the shadow, Shinchi Itachi." The red haired man turned to see a brown haired man wearing a white suit. "I can help you gain more power than the one you seek."

"The only power I seek is the one to restore the honour of my Clan, the Chike Clan." Itachi was surprised the man knew his name. "Now tell me, what is your name? Since you seem to know mine. Not many people know the name of a traitor."

Aizen chuckled at the man's simplemindedness. "The power I offer you can do what you wish and much more. My name is Aizen Sosuke, and I would like to help you redeem yourself and your Clan's honour."

"How do I know I can trust you?" He saw by Aizen's smile, he wasn't going to get an answer. 'I might be able to use this man' Itachi could see how making a deal with Aizen could help him, but he could not help but wonder why Aizen was so willing to help him. "You have a deal, but if I smell something going south, I'm out."

"Glad to know we can come to an agreement." Aizen smiled at his accomplishment. 'So much simpler to use a stupider monkey.'

Shinouta stared at the scene infront of her. 'Rini-sama, please stay safe. What ever you do, don't come looking for me.'

Aizen walked over to the captured zanpakutou spirit. "Now to set the bait." he smiled wickedly as he saw his plan begin to fall into place.

* * *

May not be able to post for a bit. Midterms and a lot of homework. I'll post when I can. Please give feedback.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Song: Once Upon a December, Liz Callaway

* * *

I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~4th squad barracks~

"So how much did her mark change?" Renji had visited his sister a few times while she was unconscious.

"Not at all actually. Which makes me think it might not be exposure to Hollows, but use of Hollow powers that causes it to digress." Orihime had been relieved when she saw Rini's seal still at the same place as when she first checked. "She's awake if you want to visit." Inoue left the Fukutaichou and his sister alone to have some privacy.

"Hey Rini. You doing okay?" He walked into the small room where Rini sat staring out the window lost in her thought.

~Blood's thoughts~

"Hello!" The sound of her voice echoed in the empty space. All around her was a cavern that she had found herself in often when she meditated. "Is anybody here?!"

Her own voice returned her question to her. The echoing was starting to get creepy, and annoying.

"I'm here." Came a different voice, but in a whisper.

"Where are you?! Why can't I see you?!" Blood felt a pain in her chest. She put her hand where she felt the pain, but felt only skin.

She found a pool of water in the cave and saw that her Hollow hole was gone. She looked at it curiously, then saw that her usual white outfit was now black. She felt stupid having not seen her arm gloves change earlier. "I look like a shinigami." She laughed at her own comment.

"That's because you are one. Rini-sama. You just don't remember." The voice sounded even more distant.

"Where are you?! Who am I?!" She heard no reply and sank to the cold cavern floor. "What am I?"

~reality~

"You okay, or just going too deep into your own mind?" Renji had grabbed a chair and was sitting beside Blood's bed.

"Just a bit of self reflection." Blood opened her top to see if her hole was still there. It was, but it seemed smaller to her. "What are you doing here?" She was told by Isane that he had visited her quite often While she was unconscious.

"I came to visit you, Rini. After all you are my sister." Renji was having a hard time seeing his sister as a Hollow, but he was glad she wasn't their enemy.

"I told you, my name is Blood not Rini. And I'm not even sure if you are my brother." Aizen had told Blood that her brother was hotheaded and dumb like a monkey.

"Well we are. Even if you don't remember it." Renji felt like he was having his heart torn out. 'This is worse than when I thought she was dead.'

"Well I don't. So don't get too familiar with calling me Onee-chan, or anything." Blood was also feeling pain but she didn't know why.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ukitake walked into the room with flowers in his hand.

Blood turned away from Renji not wanting to show the emotions that were on her face. "No. Abarai-Fukutaichou was just leaving." Her voice almost caught when she used Renji's last name.

Renji felt a stab of pain at his twin's words. "I'll be back again tomorrow." He got up and left. He didn't try to hide the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

Ukitake had seen the Fukutaichou's tears. "You know he is your brother, don't you?" He changed the flowers in the vase on her bedside table with the ones he brought.

Blood curled into a ball. "This hole is where my heart once was. I'm not suppose to have one, but why can I still feel it breaking." Tears fell down her face.

Seeing blood cry caused Jushiro to sit on her bed and hold her while she cried. "It's not that you don't have one. It's just lost at the moment. You still have one." He kissed her forehead and held her while she cried.

Blood began to sing from her sadness. She had found that so etimes she just couldn't stop herself from singing.

Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prancing through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

( singing aaaahhh with the melody )

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory

Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December

"Taichou?" Isane was on her way to check on Rini when she saw Orihime leaning on the wall outside Rini's room. She could see tears streaming down her Taichou's face. "What's wrong?"

Orihime looked at her Fukutaichou and smiled. "It's nothing. Just a memory of the distant past." She pushed her self off the wall and walked back towards her office.

Isane followed after her Taichou. "I didn't think you were affected by her powers." Orihime just smiled on, not willing to admit that she had, had a pair of wireless earbuds in during that meeting and had completely ignored mostly everything that was said.

~Hueco Mondo~

"I'm bored. When can we go kill shinigami?" Hawk had been attacking a pillar for the last week in frustration.

"You think you're strong enough to take them on? If I remember correctly you didn't stand a chance against a single Taichou." Souri teased her blue haired comrade.

"None of us stood any sort of chance." Shank lounged on a fallen pillar.

"But we've trained and gotten stronger. I want to test my strength." Hawk wanted to show the stupid blond Taichou just how powerful he was.

"No one is going anywhere with out orders from Aizen-sama." Mist walked into the room with her clipboard. "And we just got the okay to attack. We're going to use the girl that Shinchi-sama brought with him."

"I told you. That is a shamed name. My proper family name is Chike." Itachi walk into the room dragging a girl by the arm. "Here's your bait." He threw the girl at one of the Espada.

"My apologies Chike-sama." Mist bowed to Itachi. "Thank you for allowing us to use the girl."

"It's necessary. My plan will not work if she disappears." Aizen stepped out of the shadow beside Itachi. "And this plan will not fail, because Moth is also going with you. He's in charge."

"Great. The silent non-fighting one is in charge." Hawk complained not noticing Moth behind him.

Moth didn't say anything. Hawk didn't know why his other comrades were looking worried, but he suspected it had something to do with the feeling of being watched he had.

~Soul Society~

An alarm was going off throughout all of the squad buildings. All of the Taichous and Fukutaichous met up on the Soukyoku hill.

"Squads 3, 6, and 9 will keep civilians and Hollows from meeting with each other. And get the weaker souls far away from the battle." Three pairs broke from the group to set their squads into position. "Squads 2, 7, and 13 will stop any strangling Hollows from straying to far. Make sure no Espada get past you." Three more left the group. "Squads 4 and 5 heal any injured and keep squad four members from being injured." Only three people left. Inoue stayed behind having something to tell the Soutaichou. "What is it Inoue Taichou?"

Orihime spoke plainly knowing the situation. "Abarai-san was nowhere to be found before the alarm went off, and she used her power, and I did not have an opportunity to see how much her mark changed."

"That's worry some. Hitsugaya-Taichou, take Awazaki-san and have your squad search for Abarai-san. " Hitsugaya nodded and headed off with Matsumoto. Kyoraku guessed that Karin would go with him. "Inoue-Taichou, take Yuzu Kurosaki with you." Orihime nodded and headed off to meet with her squad. Squad 11 and 8. You will be the main attack force." Kenpachi smiled at his orders.

The newly appointed Taichou of 8th squad was hesitant. "You'll do fine Yakamoto-Taichou." Yakamoto Tamaki had been a member of 5th squad during Aizen's betrayal, but had shown loyalty to the Gotei 13 instead of loyalty to his traitorous Taichou. He had helped to keep his squad going during the time the Hinamori-Fukutaichou had been unable too. The new Taichou nodded to the Soutaichou at his words of comfort and left to gather his squad.

"Nanao you stay here to keep an eye on the defences. I'll be-" He was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"I won't always accept being left behind." She looked at her husband showing worry on her face. "Be back soon. There's still lots of paperwork for you to do." She kissed him before heading back to her office.

"Hollow and Visored Squad, you're with me." Shinji and Stark left to gather their small squads. "Now the war begins." Kyoraku looked towards the forest outside the walls were he could feel a large mass of Hollows gathering.

~forest outside the wall~

"Do we really need all these weaklings?" Chat wasn't to pleased to see so many weak Hollows massed around them.

"Moth said they where necessary. Otherwise we wouldn't attract the shinigami's attention." Souri was wondering where there leader had gone.

"I'm sure Moth-sama knows what he's doing." Mist stood with her clipboard.

"What are we waiting for anyway?" Chat wanted to find Snake and show the traitor how bad of an idea it was to interrupt his playtime.

"Don't worry. Our target is already on it's way here." Mist pushed her glasses up. "I'll be off. I have a mission to accomplish." Aizen had told her to meet up with their spy that was in Soul Society. "Make sure you keep those in your ears." She spotted Hawk taking one of his earplugs out and examining it several times.

"Why do we need these?" Hawk didn't like the feel of them. None of them did.

"Their suppose to make us immune to Blood's Voice. Although I don't know why she would use it against us." Shank didn't really know how they had gotten the earplugs. He suspected the spy smuggled them to Aizen. 'Who do we have in the Gotei 13 other than Blood?'

~Blood~

'Where are you?' She knew the voice in her head was worried.

'You should not look for me Rini-sama.' The voice was small, but not distant.

'You know who I am. I'm going to find you.' Blood was determined to find out she was.

'You do not need to. You just need to summon me.' Sensing her master's confusion she explained. 'I am your zanpakutou. You just need to summon me to your side using my name.'

'Your name?' Blood was confused even more.

"You shouldn't distract yourself to easily." Blood turned to see a brown haired man hidden by a shadow.

"What do you want?" She growled at the man.

"Nothing. Just glad we found you before Aizen did." Stark walked out from under the tree. He shot off different coloured Ceros in a pattern. Others from his squad and members from the Visored squad showed up shortly after. "Now let's head back to where Kyoraku-Soutaichou is."

"I can't. I need to find Shinouta." She surprised herself by knowing the voice's name. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and on her neck. She couldn't hide the pain from showing on her face, but she brushed off any assistance that was offered. "I have to find her, or I might never get this close again." She headed toward a clearing seeing a familiar sight. "This was when I first came here. I wonder who used to live in that house?" She stared at the ruins across the clearing.

"That would have been my poor little niece and her two children." They all looked at a figure who's hair looked like dried blood. "I should remember. I was the one that killed her and destroyed her house, but I never found her children."

"So you were responsible." Kyoraku walked into the clearing behind the group of shinigami. "I know two people who would love to kill you for that."

"I'm sure you do, Soutaichou." Itachi didn't think both children had survived. He knew one did, because the Soukyoku hadn't disappeared. "Why are you making such a face?" He spotted the loathing on Blood's face. "I thought you had no memories."

"We'll see about that. Resonate! Shinouta!" A heavy Reiatsu wrapped around Blood.

'I am at your service, Rini-sama.' Shinouta formed into a scythe with a curved blade that was as long as Rini's height with a spike on both ends of the staff. The blades and staff were pure black that flashed red in the light.

"I'll be taking my vengeance for what you did to my mother." Rini suppressed her Reiatsu. Her outfit had stayed the same, but inverted its colors and added a red belt, and ties on her neck and wrists. She rushed towards her great uncle.

Kyoraku held his arm up to stop Hitsugaya from moving. "This is her fight. Take your squad and go help eliminate Hollows."

Hitsugaya nodded and left to collect his squad. Kyoraku turned his attention back to the two red heads battling in front of him.

* * *

Rini's back! Please give feedback.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Let us continue. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~attack group~

"Why are we waiting?" Zaraki was anxious to fight, but Yakamoto-Taichou was telling him to stay back. "We're the attack group. So why aren't we attacking?"

"Because we don't know how powerful our enemy is." Tamaki had sent a few scouts to spy on their opponents and report back which Espada were there. Two shinigami ran up to him. "What did you find?"

"There were four Espada that we could see. They have a strange looking person with them. The person matches the description of the manifested form of the Soukyoku." Tamaki nodded at the answer.

"So they're all there, and this just became a rescue mission. This should be boring." Kenpachi remembered how weak the new Espadas had been and wasn't looking forward to the short fight they were going to have. "Let's get this over with."

The two Taichous left to engage their enemy. Breaking through into the clearing as a bright flash went off. The Espada looked confused when the light faded, but quickly went on the defensive when they noticed the shinigami attacking.

"Let's see what you can do." Kenpachi swung at Chat, who blocked his sword easily. "Looks like I found an opponent."

"Great. I needed a scratching post." Chat wasn't pleased with his opponent choice, but he accepted it.

"Yachiru, I'm going to have some fun. Go find your own." A pinked haired girl jumped off his back. And ran toward a group of Hollows. "Let's enjoy this fight!" He swung at Chat again causing him to fly back a few feet. Zaraki followed after the Espada.

"Any of you is probably stronger than Bee." Ikkaku was hoping to find a better opponent than the last Espada he faced. "Show me who that is."

Hawk decided he would face the bald man. "Any one would be stronger than that weakling. He would never be serious with anyone. So he could never win in a fight." Hawk attacked Ikkaku while he was speaking catching the shinigami off guard and forcing them both away from the clearing.

"You shinigami don't understand how weak you are." Souri launched herself at Tamaki.

Tamaki block her attack but was forced back by her attack. "Squad 8, take care of the Hollows. Leave the Espada to the higher ranked officers." He ran off to draw Souri away from his squad. He smiled to see the Espada following him.

"Looks like you're all that's left." Yamichika turned toward the only Espada left.

Shank lazily looked at the strangely dressed man. "I don't fight weirdos. Get lost."

Yamichika glared at the Espada. "I am not a weirdo. I am a beauty."

Yachiru heard what the Espada said to Yamachika and flash stepped onto the Espada's shoulder. "Don't call Chi-chan a weirdo!" She kicked Shank.

Shank didn't have time to react to Yachiru's speed. Her foot connected with his face causing him to fly through a few trees before being imbedded in a boulder.

Yamichika stared at what the little pink haired Fukutaichou had accomplished. 'No wonder she's the Fukutaichou. I wouldn't want to try and take the position from her, ever. No matter how small she is.'

Yachiru walked towards Shank. Her Reiatsu flared and her zanpakutou drawn. Her presence felt like Zaraki, but compressed and denser. Her presence felt like Unahana's. "No one makes fun of Chi-chan, but me." She had killing intent in her voice.

"I did not expect that." Shank pulled himself out of the rock he was in. "Looks like I'm going to have to get serious." He pulled out his sword. "Bake them alive, Hor-"

"Shut up already." Yachiru sheathed her blade while walking away from Shank. He fell into a pile of unrecognizable flesh before it vanished.

'Yep definitely never challenging her.' Yamichika didn't even see Yachiru go near the Espada. He only saw her begin to walk towards the Espada then walk away. 'Just how fast is she?'

"So how did it go here?" Ikkaku walked up behind Yamichika, who tensed at the sudden voice behind him.

"Fine...just fine." Ikkaku stared at his friend. Yamichika had a bit of sweat on his brow. "How did your fight go?"

Ikkaku thought his friend seemed frightened. He looked around to see what could have scared him, but all he found was some weak Hollows and Yachiru playing with them. "Short lived. He mumbled something then shot off somewhere. He wasn't that strong, but he wasn't going serious. That-"

"So they planned to leave and never fight. Just my luck." Kenpachi didn't look happy as he rejoined the group in the clearing. "Where's the new guy?"

Everyone looked for Yakamoto-Taichou. They thought he would have returned. "Maybe he got lost?" Ikkaku offered it as a solution.

"I doubt it. He seemed to know his way around quite well." Zaraki was wondering what could be taking him so to get back from.

"That because I used to live around here." Tamaki walked out from tall bushed with out a scratch on him.

"Was she that weak?" Kenpachi commented on the Taichou's appearance.

"No she just left once we were far enough away. I tried to catch her, but she seemed to know this area better some how." Tamaki looked disappointed As he thought back to his encounter with the Espada.

~flashback~

Tamaki stopped by a large tree and waited for his opponent.

"She isn't going to show up." A grey haired Espada stepped out of the shadows. "Aizen-sama thanks you for your work."

Tamaki smiled Mist. "Anything for my Taichou."

~flashback end~

Yakamoto quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts. "I wonder how the other teams are fairing?" His silence had earned him glances by members of 11th squad.

~Clearing with Kyoraku~

"Kyoraku-Soutaichou. Report from the protection team. All civilians have been safely moved far away from the surrounding areas." Renji knelt behind Kyoraku to give his report.

"That's good to hear." Kyoraku could tell someone else had appeared to give their report. He turned to find Kuchiki-Fukutaichou kneeling beside Abarai-Fukutaichou. "Report."

"The Hollows are contained and are being dealt with." Rukia had been reluctant to leave her Taichou, but he reminded her that he was no longer sick. Or at least that's what it seemed like. Hitsugaya-Taichou had also shown up to help, so Rukia wasn't too worried.

"Kyoraku-Soutaichou. The Espada located in the centre of the mass of Hollows left the battle shortly after encountering the attack team. Only one of the four was killed." Yamichika was chosen to give the report since he had not helped to get rid of the Espada in his group.

"So there are two that have evaded your radar." Kyoraku looked at the red haired man laying on the ground. He was swimming in his own blood, literally. He was missing all his limbs and had his eyes plucked out. They had stopped Rini from completely torturing the man to death in order to get some answers from him, but this was the first thing he had said anything to them since his loss against the red headed girl.

"Can I kill him now?" Rini asked sitting far away from her prey. It looked like she had been crying a bit.

"I think you should explain to your brother who this man is first." Kyoraku directed Renji to head towards his sister.

"So both of Yuki's children survived." Renji's eyes widened at the man's mention of his mother's name. "I thought one of you had died since I couldn't find either one with her, but it looks like I was wrong again. To think I would be defeated by the generation that could have given me power to bring back our family." He began to laugh.

"Can we kill him?" Renji asked the Soutaichou in all honesty. Rini smiled at his response to the man's taunts.

"He won't give us anymore information. I'm sure Kurotsuchi-Taichou can take any necessary information straight from his brain. Just don't torture him too much." He left the laughing man to the siblings. His laughs were cut short and no sound came from him after that. "Now that, that is done. Let's look for those other two he was talking about. We have five Espadas running around. Let's turn that into zero." He was about to leave when another messenger appeared. "Nanao!" He ran towards his exhausted wife.

Nanao knelt infront of Kyoraku, who was kneeling in front of her, trying to catch her breath. "An intruder penetrated the defences. *gasp* They left shortly after encountering Urahara-san. *gasp* She was trying to steal the ritual book, *gulp* but she failed to do so." Nanao almost fainted and Kyoraku used a healing kido to help her recover from her long journey.

"Thank you Nanao. Just rest now." He held her in his arms as she continued to slow her breathing back to normal. He picked her up and turned back to the group he was with. "I'm returning to see what the damages are. Abarai-san, you will come with me. Bring that head with you and give it to Kurotsuchi-Taichou."

Rini nodded at her orders and flash stepped beside Kyoraku. Both headed off as fast as they could Back to Seireiti.

~Los Noches~

"How did the plan go?" Aizen was reclining on a chair while his Espada knelt in front of him.

"Shank was killed during the decoy, Blood recovered her human heart, and now possess Hollow powers, Chike Itachi was killed by Abarai Rini, and Mist failed to obtain the book." Moth listed off the goals that were set to accomplish. The mission was a failure, in his mind.

Mist knew she would die for her failure. She was surprised when Aizen laughed at the report. "Perfect." Aizen smiled at the outcome.

Mist looked at Aizen. 'How? We failed in our objective. Have I miscalculated what I thought his plan to be.'

Aizen saw the confusion on his subordinate's faces. "Time to begin the next phase. If things go as planned, then the Soul King's Realm will be mine and SeireiteI will cease to exist." Aizen pulled a small glowing ball out of his pocket. "If only they realized how powerful a weapon this actually was." He laughed with glee.

* * *

I know it's short. I tried to add more, but this chapter just ended here. Please give feedback.


	20. Chapter Twenty

And we continue. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~Urahara's make shift lab~

"Are you sure something is missing?" Rini and Ayame where helping Urahara go through the inventory in his lab. It was a mess, both the list and the lab.

The Espada, Mist, had raided his lab, but nothing seemed to be missing. The Espada was no where to be found after the shinigami had engaged the Espada forces in the forest. The shinigami had returned knowing that a war was ahead of them.

"I can't find anything missing, but I can feel something is not quite right." Kisuke paced and checked random places at times. "I just can't seem to figure out what."

"I don't know about you guys, but it feels quite cozy to me." Ayame's eyes widened at her own comment. "You're right something is missing. I never feel cozy in your lab. Even when I just walk through it Or peek in." Ayame shivered thinking about the feeling she used to get.

"Oh dear." His head shot up and he started digging through piles. "They couldn't have known it was there. The only people who saw that was us three and a few others." He stopped digging once he reached the closet that was behind the pile. "Unles one of them is a traitor, but I can't see most of them as the traitorous type." He had opened the closet and pulled up the floorboards. He pulled out a chest and opened it. "Unless one of them is a better actor that we think." he mumbled mostly it himself. He wasn't paying much attention to the two girls behind him. "So it was that they were after." He closed the box and headed toward the door. "You two come with me. We need to find someone. And a few others."

Ayame and Rini looked at each other and shrugged. Typical Urahara behaviour to them. They followed him to the 1st squad barracks. They waited in the meeting hall while Urahara went to speak with Kyoraku. They passed by Nanao as they walked.

"What brings you girls here?" Nanao was surprised to see the two here. She would have though they would be training since Rini now had a zanpakutou and needed to train with it more.

"Urahara-san found out what was missing from when Mist broke in." Rini remembered her time when she was Blood. Mist had always been quite and was definitely capable of hiding her tracks, but she couldn't understand what she took and why she made it look like she was after the book. 'Unless they wanted to throw us off."

"Must be something important to have to report it to my husband." Nanao had fought a bit with the Espada. Mist hadn't been strong but she was capable of holding her own. Plus Nanao hadn't fought with her full strength due to her pregnancy.

"It is quite serious dear wife." Shunsui wrapped his arms around his wife. She was starting to show signs of her pregnancy through her larger sized uniform. "I've called a special meeting. You three are to attend." Kyoraku walked towards the meeting hall with his arm around his wife. "And surprisingly Urahara-san is early for once." Kyoraku had stopped just before the room to tease the former Taichou.

"Then let's go before we're late." Nanao dragged her husband with her into the meeting hall. The others followed them smiling at Nanao's control over her husband.

~Meeting~

"Thank you for gathering. Urahara, please tell us why we are all here." Kyoraku stood at the head of two broken rows of people.

"Thank you Kyoraku-Soutaichou. We are gathered because I found what the enemy was looking for." Urahara paused to see if anyone would question his statement. He wasn't disappointed.

"I thought it was that book." Ichigo knew the shopkeeper would eventually explain, but he had a look on his face that was begging for a question.

"Yes. That is what I thought as well, but she didn't fight hard enough to try and get it. The moment it got to be difficult she gave up." Everyone nodded in understanding. "This leads me to believe that she was told to retrieve the book, but if it became to difficult to abandon the mission. Because that was also, just a distraction."

"Why would they use two distractions?" Karin was standing beside her brother were his Fukutaichou would normally stand.

"What do you have that would be more important than that book?" Yuzu was curious about how many secrets the chipper, happy man had.

"Two excellent questions by the Kurosaki twins! To answer the first question, they really did not want us to notice what their true objective was. To answer the second, it's something that should have been destroyed. However it was to powerful to be destroyed by anything, except a very strong Reiatsu." Urahara side glanced to the two girls standing beside him. They had both realized what he was talking about.

"Can you just spit it out?" Tamaki wasn't used to Urahara's way of explaining things.

"I will. You seem a bit impatient." Kisuke didn't know much about the new Taichou.

"I have a lot of paperwork to do. I still haven't chosen a Fukutaichou yet." Yakamoto defended. He was tired of all the paperwork.

"Stop harassing the new guy and get on with it Urahara-san." Kurotsuchi was annoyed at the man's round about ways.

"What was stolen?" Orihime added in a gentler tone, trying to get them back on topic.

"An artifact that was used the last time Aizen betrayed Soul Society." Urahara wanted to see what conclusions they would draw.

"The Hogyoku? Wasn't that recorded as destroyed?" Tamaki asked looking puzzled.

"Actually it was never recorded of having even existed." Kyoraku glared at Tamaki. "In fact the only people who know about its existence is in this room. Except for you. You should have been the only person to be lost on his conversation." Tamaki's eyes widened. "We were going to repeat this several times with others to find the traitor, but it seems we hit gold on the first try. Good first choice Urahara."

Urahara bowed at the compliment. "It was nothing. I have an excellent identifying team." He winked at Ayame and Rini.

"Yakamoto Tamaki, you are under arrest for being in league with the traitor Aizen Sosuke. As well as giving the enemy information and giving them access to our resources." As Kyoraku spoke Ichigo, Urahara, and Sui-Feng surrounded Yakamoto.

"I didn't do it! It must be a mistake!" Yakamoto defended.

"Then explain how your Reiatsu was found in my lab. Despite the fact that I remove all traces of any Reiatsus every five days. The last time you were there was a week ago." Urahara looked towards the Taichou. "Plus that still doesn't explain how you know about the Hogyoku."

"Some of it must have transferred to Moth when he ran into me in the forest. I couldn't chase after him, because I was already occupied with another Espada." Tamaki explained holding his hands up.

"We only told Urahara there was another Espada other than Mist in his lab. No one else should know that." Rini spoke up when everyone looked to Urahara for an answer. Everyone turned back to a startled looking Tamaki.

"We created multiple layers to test if someone was guilty. And leaving most everyone out was part of the final test. Too bad for you, you passed them all. It's sad to see someone still so loyal to a traitor." Urahara looked at Yakamoto with a serious face. "Even after Hinamori-Taichou moved on from his betrayal."

Ichigo, Urahara, and Sui-Feng began to approach Tamaki.

"Don't think I won't go down with out a fight." He pulled his zanpakutou out of his haori. "Cast my enemies into darkness! Kage Ryoshi!" Shadows surrounded him as his blade became a pair of long knives.

None of the other shinigami had their zanpakutou. They were suppose to leave them outside the room.

"Coming into the meeting hall armed with out wartime orders being issued. That's another crime to add to your list." Sui-Feng took a stance to use Shunko.

Tamaki headed for the door but Ichigo stepped in front of him And Sui-Feng approached him from behind. Tamaki did not hesitate to attack, but Ichigo blocked all of them. Tamaki saw Sui-Feng get closer. "Bankai! Kage Kurogane!" The room fell into darkness. "Not so high and mighty now are you?" There was a sound of something heavy hitting the ground.

"Sajo Sabaku Byakurai!" A flash lit up the dark room. The darkness faded to show a restrained and unconscious Tamaki laying on the ground and a heavily injured Ichigo laying down beside him. Rini stood in front of the doors to the meeting hall.

"Ichigo!" Orihime rushed to his side. "Ichigo say something please!"

"You can stop yelling in my ear." Ichigo mumbled as he sat up. Wincing a bit as he rolled over onto his back. He had a pool of blood infront of him and several large gashes on his chest. "Why's the room still dark?"

"It seems one of his Bankai abilities is to cause blindness when struck." Urahara poked the unconscious man. "I'm sure it will wear off, or we'll find a way to cure it." Ichigo may not have been able to see, but he knew where Urahara's voice was coming from and glared in that direction. "I'm sure Kurotsuchi-Taichou would love to recreate its affect." Urahara smiled at the now blind Taichou.

"For the time being Kurosaki-Taichou, you should not be in any battles." Kyoraku knew Ichigo would protest, so he added more to cut off his options. "I'm sure it would give your wife enough piece of mind so that her stress does not cause her to have a miscarriage."

Ichigo was stunned at the Soutaichou's words. "Orihime?" He couldn't see her nod, but she also squeezed his hand to let him know her answer. With her confirmation he gave up any resistance. "Alright I'll stay out of any fights till I get my sight back." Orihime hugged her husband. She was grateful his stubbornness was overcome by his worry for her health.

"Sui-Feng-Taichou, take this traitor to his cell. Make sure to strip him of his haori when he gets there. And don't stop Kurotsuchi-Taichou from interrogating him, but make sure he doesn't kill him." Sui-Feng nodded and slung Tamaki's body over her shoulder then headed towards the Maggot's Nest once outside.

"For now you all stay here." Everyone went back to their places they were standing in before the fight broke out. "Nanao, call the other Taichous and Fukutaichous. An emergency meeting is necessary, and i'm going to put war time laws into place immediately." Kyoraku left the room to retrieve his zanpakutou and send a hell butterfly to Central 46 to tell them to put the war time laws into place. When he returned the two lines were back in formation, except for Sui-Feng, with their zanpakutous at their sides.

~emergency meeting~

The meeting began once Sui-Feng returned.

"This meeting is now in session." Kyoraku's voice boomed through the hall. "Yakamoto Tamaki was found to be a spy for Aizen Sosuke this morning. For now 8th squad will be under the direction of Ise Nanao till a new Taichou can be appointed." He saw a nod come from the 3rd seat of 8th squad who had been acting Fukutaichou for 8th squad. "As you probably already found out, war time laws have been instated. We can expect Aizen to attack at any time." He paused then looked towards Urahara. "I will let Urahara give his report."

Urahara stepped forward and turned to face the Soutaichou. "In the recent raid that occurred, we originally thought they were aiming to take the ritual book." He held up said book. "We were wrong, and in our wrong thinking we did not find out till now what their true objective was. And that they accomplished it, by stealing the Hogyoku." He waited for the name to sink in. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rukia clutch her chest at the mention of it.

"I thought it was destroyed after we captured Aizen." Hinamori looked lost. She didn't remember much, but she had been filled in by Rangiku on what happened while she was unconscious.

"No. It was not. Nothing we tried was powerful enough. Not even the Kido Canon could destroy it." Everyone sweat dropped as they wondered if he had actually tested the last part. "However, I did come across a way to destroy it. However, the blast radius would be large enough to take out all of Karakura town, or in a more relatable way. It would wiped out all of the Rukongai and Seireitei."

"It's that powerful of a bomb?" Ichimaru had held the Hogyoku once, but he did not get that impression from it. 'Why didn't Aizen use it like that?'

"What method did you discover for destroying it?" Ichigo wanted to know if he could help, other than not fighting. No one else had realized that he was blind yet.

"It requires a very concentrated and dense amount of Reiatsu. Much higher than any Taichou could achieve. However, at that time I only knew two people capable of that." Everyone looked at Ayame and Rini. "But now there are three."

"You are not dragging Yuzu into this." Isshin glared at Urahara.

"How do you know it's Yuzu, Goat-chin?" Karin asked not caring what she called her father in front of others.

"It's because you are like you brother, Karin-san." Urahara was hoping to avoid a fight between the father and daughter. "You have power, but not the best control. And do not worry Isshin-san. I would never put her in danger that she did not want to be in." Urahara paused to let the two settle down. "Besides, speed is also required and Yuzu's zanpakutou prevents her from being able to reach the high enough speed. The blast would reach its max power and radius in under half a second."

"Can either of you two reach that speed?" Kyoraku was weighing his options.

"Ayame has a bit of trouble getting that fast, but she can more easily concentrate her Reiatsu. I can easily reach that speed, but it takes a longer time for me to get the right concentration." Rini answered as honestly as she could knowing it may change the outcome of the war.

"I can attest to there speeds." Yorichi spoke up from her place at the end of one of the lines. "Ayame isn't fast enough for sneak attacks, but Rini's isn't strong enough to cause heavy damage."

A strong blast shock the meeting hall. Most Taichous kept their footing, while most Fukutaichous did not.

"Meeting abjured. Taichous, battle positions!" All of the Taichous and Fukutaichous headed to their respective squad building, except for Ichigo who went with his wife while leaning on her shoulder. The ones with no squads awaited further orders. "Kurosaki Karin, go help 10th squad. Kurosaki Yuzu, go aid 11th squad. Awazaki Ayame, 9th squad. Abarai Rini, 13th squad. Kurosaki Isshin, 6th squad. Shihoin Yorichi, 2nd squad. Dismissed!" They all headed towards their assignments and reported to the Taichou or Fukutaichou of the squad they went.

"Now the battle begins." Kyoraku walked towards his office. He had a feeling Aizen might show up to attack Seireitei sooner or later.

"It's quite the nice office you have. You fit into it quite well." A white suited figure sat behind Kyoraku's desk.

"I thought you might show up. Shall we end this?" Shunsui kept Nanao out of sight as she quickly headed off to alert others of Aizen's whereabouts. "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer. Karen Kyokotsu." He released his zanpakutous.

"I don't think you understand the difference in power between us." Aizen was amused by the Soutaichou's actions.

"He won't be fighting alone." A white haired figure stepped out from behind Kyoraku, his zanpakutou already released. "I wouldn't let my friend face a demon like you alone." Ukitake glared at Aizen.

"Let's see then, if Yamamoto's prized pupils can do better than he did." Aizen drew his zanpakutou with an evil grin on his face. "He didn't even cause a sun burn."

Shunsui and Jushiro rushed towards Aizen. Both hide their anger towards the man's words. Aizen easily managed to block them and proceeded to counter attack. Aizen held his evil grin.

* * *

Cliffhanger before an important battle. So cliche. Please give feedback.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Y'all are probably going to hate me a little. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~10th squad barracks~

"Taichou! Your girlfriend is here to help." Matsumoto pushed Karin into Hitsugaya's office. completely noticing the blush on his cheeks and Karin's.

"Matsumoto. Why don't you go help your boyfriend?" Toshiro knew his Fukutaichou was trying to embarrass him a little. So he had made sure to come up with a come back.

"Eh?" Matsumoto never thought of Gin as her boyfriend. Just a really close friend, who she liked very much, and occasionally had sleepovers with when she was to drunk to go back to her own room, or just when she wanted to cuddle someone. 'Maybe he is my boyfriend.' Toshiro and Karin were surprised to find Matsumoto stumped by the question. "Alright. If you say so." Matsumoto didn't move from her spot, she wasn't completely sure if her Taichou was being serious or not.

"Ichimaru-Taichou is the only one is his squad that can use Bankai. With Karin helping us we have three. I'm sure he would appreciate your help." With the confirmation from her Taichou Matsumoto turned around and headed for 3rd squad barracks.

Matsumoto left with a grin on her face remembering she had left all of her paperwork on Hitsugaya's desk this morning. So far she hadn't been punished for it yet.

"He didn't use any honourifics When he spoke about Katin-chan. Must be serious." Matsumoto shook her head And laughed a little. She never thought they would actually get together. "Now to find Gin."

She didn't have to look hard. It looked like he was waiting for her. "So what brings ya here, Rangiku?" Ichimaru was lounging on the railing. He opened his eyes slightly and gave her a genuine smile.

"I just thought that you could use someone else that had Bankai." Rangiku didn't know why she was acting nervous around her childhood friend all of a sudden. She sat down on the railling with him.

Gin picked up on her nervousness. He got up and leaned close to her face. "That's kind of ya ta do. Thanks Rangiku." He saw blush spread across her cheeks as he got close to her. "Yer cute when ya blush." He leaned closer.

"Growl, Haineko!" Matsumoto put up a shield around Gin and herself. "It's not that easy to sneak up on us. Chat was it?" Both shinigami stared at the Espada a few feet from them.

"Darn, I was hoping to get rid of Snake so he wouldn't interrupt my play time again." Chat stretched and drew his sword. "Oh well." He wrapped his tail around his sword. Matsumoto was surprised to see he had an actual tail. "Claw their eyes out, Gatito!" A strong wind picked up the dirt around him as he released his Resurreccion. The dust settled to reveal the Espada with ten tails. Each one had a spike on the end and the claws on his hands had gotten longer. "Time to play."

"Those tails won't help you." Ichimaru drew his zanpakutou. "Shoot em dead, Shinso." A flash of light passed by Chat.

"Missed." Chat whispered in Gin's ear before swiping his hand at Gin's head. He only felt a little bit of contact. He turned to see his opponent a few feet away with only a small trickle of blood running down his face. "Not bad."

Gin hadn't expected the Espada's speed to increase.

"Looks like yer bein serious." He took a step back. "Then I'll match ya." Rangiku knew what he was going to do and got closer to him and knelt down just in time. "Bankai. Kamishini no Yari." the buildings around them split in two horizontally.

Three of Chat's tails got cut off by Gin's release attack. "Nice attack." Matsumoto disappeared from beside Ichimaru. "But you have tons of openings." He held Rangiku by her neck. "What's wrong pretty lady? Cat got your tongue?" He aimed his remaining seven tails at her heart.

"Bankai." Matsumoto managed to say the words despite her lack of air. Sand swirled around her. It attacked Chat until he let go. "Yogan Mesutora"

Chat didn't like the ash. It clung to his fur and scratched his skin. He launched his tails at Matsumoto. They went through her chest, but it didn't feel like he went through flesh, or anything for that matter. He began to feel heat on his tails, it was getting hot at a fast rate. He tried to remove his tails, but found them to be stuck in the woman's chest.

"Missed." Matsumoto's face cracked as ash fell from her face and other parts of her body. She burned the tails that were imbedded in her chest off as Gin's hand found its way through Chat's heart. Matsumoto disintegrated into ash in the breeze and reformed beside Gin As he dropped Chat's corpse.

"Ya turn to ash in yer Bankai form?" He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Somewhat. It's a little more complicated than that. I still haven't fully mastered it. Haineko is such a-" she was cut off by Gin's lips pressing against hers. She returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ya talk to much." Gin pulled Rangiku close to him. He was glad he hadn't lost her. All he wanted to do was protect her. 'Looks like she can take care of herself though.' Gin smiled as he leaned down and gave her another kiss.

Kira had heard the battle and had come out just at that moment. 'How long have they liked each other?' Kira retreated back to his office to finish the paperwork for the day.

~Visored squad building~

"Where did that idiot Shinji go?" Hiyori had been looking for Shinji since since he told them he was going out for a minute, but never came back. "Honestly. That guy is suppose to be a Taichou. Stupid Shinji."

"And what are you? His Fukutaichou?" Someone asked from the roof behind Hiyori.

Hiyori turned around and glared at the Espada standing on the roof. "Yes I am. Who are you? Some blue haired monkey?" Hiyori could tell he was an Espada, but not how powerful he was.

"The names Hawk. I'm a hawk not a monkey." Hawk pointed at himself with his thumb as he jumped off the roof. "Guess I'll have to play with you till he shows up." Hawk drew his sword. "Fly away with their heads, Shitori." Wings sprout from his back and his feet grew four large claws each. "Try not to die to quickly."

"Ha. I'm not that we-" Hawk didn't let Hiyori finish. He was anxious to fight against Shinji, but he had to wait for him to show up. The idea off waiting pissed him off. He started focusing when a foot met his face. "Let people finish what their saying, idiot pigeon!"

Hawk quickly recovered and retaliated with his claws. One cut Hiyori's leg deep enough to sever a tendon, making her leg useless. "Aww. I already broke my toy. Looks like your not worth my time, but I'm not mean." He flew down at Hiyori. "You were no fun, stupid woman."

His foot was stopped by a blade. "I don't appreciate you picking on stupid women. Especially when I'm the only one allowed to call her that, although she most certainly isn't a woman." Hirako easily repelled Hawk. He looked over his shoulder to his injured Fukutaichou. "I thought I told you I would be right back."

Hiyori was ticked off that he called her both stupid and said she wasn't a woman. "I would have waited, but you were taking to long." She stomped down with her bad foot and fell over wincing.

Shinji easily caught her. "Stop doing stupid things when your injured." He knew he could never win an argument against her, but she seemed to enjoy arguing, and winning them.

"I wouldn't be injured if you only took a minute instead of ten!" Hiyori didn't particularly like fighting with Shinji. She just enjoyed the playful banter they had with each other. "Besides it's my job to worry about what our stupid Taichou is up to. I am your Fukutaichou after all." Hiyori couldn't look him in the eyes during the last part. "And I don't appreciate being told I'm not a woman, because I certainly am more of one than you are, stupid Shinji."

Shinji was confused by Hiyori's actions and words, but didn't dwell on it so he could avoid an attack from Hawk. "Hiyori, wrap your arms around my neck." He felt her tense in his arms.

"Why would I do that?" Hiyori could feel herself blush. She was grateful Shinji was too focused on Hawk to notice.

Hirako noticed the blush. He smirked. "It's easier to fight when I don't have to worry about you falling and injuring yourself more. And I'm sure you don't want to be draped over my shoulder."

Hiyori definitely didn't want to be hanging over his shoulder and not being able to see what his intentions were. "Fine." She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

To Shinji's surprise Hiyori didn't have to stretch much to reach his neck. 'She's grown? Guess I can't call her a shrimp anymore.' Hiyori's feet dangled about halfway down his shins. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and pressed her close to his body. "Hold on." He backed up to avoid a dive from Hawk And tried to get an attack in, but his blade only hit loose feathers.

"Still able to move with the extra weight?" Hawk taunted hoping to get a reaction from the blonds.

"She's not heavy at all." Hiyori was stumped by Shinji's answer. She didn't think he would have complimented her like that. "Let me show you. Collapse, Sakanade."

"Ha! You think you can beat me with Shikai alone." Hawk launched himself at Shinji for another dive attack. He flipped just before hitting him to attack with his claws.

Shinji swung his sword downward, hitting Hawks back. Hawk looked back wards then forwards wide eyed. "Lost already?" He swung his sword in front of Hawk.

Hawk went to block in front, but instead felt another wound on his back. "So you've messed up my sense of where things are coming from." Hawk swung his wings releasing a slash that was similar to a sword pressure slash. "But that doesn't mean you've won." He sent off a few more slashes, smashing the ground to pieces. "How do you like that?"

"Shut up stupid!" Hiyori slashed Hawk across his wings. It didn't do any damage but it forced him to the ground. Hiyori stood next to Shinji, both of them had a Hollow mask on.

"What the?" Hawk didn't know what was going on. He didn't hear the music through his earplugs.

"Seems like we're still in control. How's the leg?" Shinji was worried Hiyori would hurt herself severely if she fought with the wound she had.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." She tapped her sword against the hard shell that coated her wound, healing it while protecting it. She was grateful her mask hid her blush. "Let's finish this before she does." Hiyori liked the concern the blond was showing for her.

Both charged at Hawk, one distracted while the other attacked. Hawk used his wings to block and attack, but he was getting worn down.

"It's over." Shinji aimed for Hawks heart.

Hawk saw it coming, but also saw an opening. He took it.

"You lose." Hawk died staring at Shinji's confused face while his mask disappeared.

Hirako looked at where Hawk's wings were. He saw one limp by the Espada's body. His eyes widen in panic at where the other led. "Hiyori!" The wing was almost going completely thought the girl's body almost severing her in half. "Hiyori!"

"Stop yelling or I'll punch you stupid." Hiyori mumbled through her own blood. She was covered in her own blood and her leg hadn't fully healed yet either.

"Don't blame me for worrying about you. I don't know who I would jest with if you weren't around. Plus there would one less cute girl around." Shinji was glad Hiyori still had her tough girl act on even in her condition. "Let's get you to 4th squad." He carefully gathered Hiyori in his arms.

Pain ran through Hiyori's body, but she didn't make a sound. She knew she had blushed when Shinji had called her cute. She really liked the feeling of being complimented by him. "Shinji, do you think I'm going to die?" She was serious. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"You're not going to die. I won't let you." Shinji didn't want to think about the possibility of Hiyori dying. "You can't die anyway. I haven't even confessed to you yet."

Hiyori blushed, not even noticing the pain while Shinji rushed towards 4th squad hospital. "Why would you confess to me?"

Shinji fully expected her to ask him why she would want him to confess to her, but he preferred this question. "Because, I love you." He kissed her forehead while he said it.

Hiyori smiled. 'This isn't to bad.' She drifted into unconsciousness as they entered the hospital, hardly feeling any pain or anything else.

~1st squad barracks~

"Nanao! Are you okay?" Rini had just finished cleaning the blood off her face from using her Hollow Voice. She had rushed over when she heard from Rukia that Ukitake had never left the 1st squad barracks. She had found Nanao out of breath in a hallway.

The scream of several Hollows sounded behind them. Rini turned to find to fairly large Hollows, but they were easily defeated in a single stroke.

"Where's Ukitake and Kyoraku?" Rini skipped the honourifics to save time.

"In Kyoraku's office. Aizen was there." Nanao had recovered her breath.

Rini scanned the building for their Reiatsus. She found both, and they were both weak. "They need help. Their Reiatsu is weak." Rini helped Manao stand up.

"What can we do to help?" Nanao was worried for her husband. "I know. You're as good with kido as I am. How much healing kido do you know?"

Rini started walking towards Kyoraku's office. "All of them, plus a few I created. Know any others?"

Nanao smiled at the red head beside her. "Quite a few." They both picked up speed once they could hear fighting.

They both crept up on the door, trying to stay out of sight. "Looks like a hole was made in the back wall." Rini could see Ukitake and Kyoraku standing a few feet infront of the hole. Neither one looked like they could hold out much longer. "Come on." They both ran passed the doorway.

Aizen saw them run past and fired a few blasts went through the wall separating them from the room. He could hear a voice from the other side of the wall. "Bakudo 81: Danku" the blast did not get through the invisible wall that ran along beside the two girls.

Rini and Nanao got to the next room and saw that most of the wall had actually been blown out. Kyoraku and Ukitake layed on top of the rubble.

"Shunsui!" Nanao rushed to her husband's side and started healing him.

"Jushiro!" Rini rushed to the white haired man's side. She held her hands above his chest. "Squad 4 method 3: Kaifuku suru!" Her Spiritual dipped a bit, but Ukitake recovered almost immediately. She looked at Kyoraku and saw Nanao had used the same. She had shown Nanao that kido. Since it didn't take a large toll on the user's body compared to others she knew, she knew it wouldn't harm Nanao's unborn children.

"Thank you Rini." Ukitake stood up from the rubble and helped Rini up.

"Oh how wonderful." Aizen walked towards the group. "Just who I was looking for. Good to see you doing well Abarai-san." There was not a speck of dirt on Aizen's suit. He had clearly come prepared to face the two Taichous.

"Nanao, stay back." Kyoraku kissed his wife's cheek then began walking towards Aizen.

"I'll be back." Ukitake gave Rini a quick kiss on the forehead before moving to join his friend.

Rini was surprised by Jushiro's actions, but was happy. She was determined to tell him her feeling one day. 'Maybe when this is all done and over with.'

"That's mean. Here these lovely ladies came to help you, and you tell them not to. That's a sha-" Aizen was cut off by being pushed back by a kido. He walked out of the rubble from the collapsed wall behind him. "A silent cast. Here I thought only members of zero squad could do that." Aizen looked at where the blast came from. "And two different kidos as well. That's just showing off."

"I just thought your suit needed a bit of colour." Rini smiled when Aizen noticed the black char stain from where kido had hit. "And there's more where that came from." She prepared to cast another kido.

"So you can hit me." Aizen glared at the red haired shinigami. "That won't happen again." He raised his zanoakutou and prepared to fight as Shunsui and Jushiro attacked. Their battle resumed.

* * *

Time to kick some Aizen butt, maybe. Please give a review.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

And time to follow someone else for a little while. Don't worry I'll go back, eventually. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~11th squad barracks~

"This is boring." Everyone in 11th squad was lounging around. All that they had fought was weak Hollows. They were all bored out of their minds. They had defeated all of the Hollows before Rini had started singing and caused anyone who was affected by her voice to get stronger.

The Taichou and his 3rd seated officer were especially bored, as they watched the pink haired and blond girl play with each other. "But now Uzu-chan and I can play more." Yachiru was glad the blond Kurosaki had been assigned to help her squad.

"But I should probably see if my help is needed elsewhere. You never know what my sister could do. She's like Ichinii that way." Yachiru liked the twin's name for their brother. She was planning on using it the next time she met the orange haired man.

Yuzu waved good bye to everyone then hopped over the wall and headed to the 10th squad barracks. She had memorized the whole layout of Seireitei And knew exactly how to get every where.

"Girls shouldn't be out by themselves." Yuzu stopped where she was. A whip landed in the spot where she would have been if she hadn't stopped. She looked at the figure holding the whip. "Especially during a war. And definitely not when said girl is weak." Souri smiled at her caught prey.

Yuzu wasn't to far from 10th squad barracks. She could make it, but then she would be showing her back to her enemy. She drew her zanpakutou and glared at the Espada. "Rise from the breaking earth, Jiwamaru!". Yuzu had learned to creat multiple shields around her and to move while keeping them intact and how to stop the earth from shaking when she released. Instead she could do it when ever she wanted to.

"Oh-ho. So the little girl wants to fight? Then I won't disappoint." She launched her whip towards Yuzu. It bounced off the wall of air. "So the little one has a shield. How cute." Souri twirled her whip and shot it at Yuzu. This time it pierced her shield and impaled itself in Yuzu's shoulder.

"Kya!" All of Yuzu's shields disintegrated and her earthquake she was holding onto was released. 'Oh no. Not good.'

"Aww. Poor kiddie." Souri wrapped her whip around Yuzu. She repeatedly slammed Yuzu against the walls of the buildings around them. "See. The weak shouldn't try to fight the strong." She untangled her whip from the limp body of her prey. "Dead already?" She was about to attack again when she lost her footing.

"Nope. Just catching my breath." Yuzu stood up shakily. She could barely lift her zanpakutou. She was glad she could create multiple earthquakes. They just weren't as strong as the release one.

"Pathetic." She pulled her whip back. "Just die!" As she pulled her hand forward. Someone's foot connected with Souri's face, sending the Espada sideways and causing her attack to miss Yuzu. The blond was kneeling on the ground bleeding heavily.

"No one beats up my twin and gets away with it." Karin walked towards her sister. "It's okay Yuzu. You just recover. I'll take care of her." She turned back to the Espada in time to block her whip with her zanpakutou. The whip curled itself around the blade.

"Looks like I've got you." Souri frowned at Karin's grin.

"More like I've got you. Rage in the fires of hell, Hiwamaru!" A flame shot up the whip.

Souri shock the whip hoping to pull the zanpakutou from Karin's hands, but to no avail. She disentangled the whip from the blade and shook off the fire before it reached her. "That was a dirty trick." She snarled at the shinigami.

"Didn't say I would play fair." Karin didn't notice a rope making its way towards her leg until it grip her right leg tightly. "What the-"

Souri pulled on her second whip and slammed Karin against a wall. "Didn't say that I would either." As Karin picked herself up Souri launched her other whip at Karin as well. This one ran through her stomach. Karin doubled over in pain. "Isn't that a nice site. The big brave Onee-san can't save her little Onee-chan. That's path-"

Yuzu had gotten up and approached the Espada without her noticing. She only noticed once Jiwamaru was almost hilt deep in her side. "Don't hurt my twin." There was a firmness in the blond twins voice that had never been there before.

Souri pulled the blade out of her side and tossed the small, weakened girl away. She then pulled her whip out of Karin's stomach causing her to shout in pain. Souri smiled at the sound. She loved the sound of torment. "Time to hear your screams." She wrapped the whip around Yuzu. Then pulled the whips past each other causing the twins to collide. "You two are so much fun. Make another cry." She went to pull her arm back when she felt a chill.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hitsugaya cut through the Espada's whips causing them to freeze and break.

"Karin, can you move." Karin shook her head, not trusting her voice. She clutched her stomach as she laid on her side in pain.

"Yuzu, can you move?" Yuzu tried to sit up and found one of her arms to be broken, but she could stand. "Good. Try to heal yourself and Karin." He turned to the Espada. "This shouldn't take long."

"Another shorty joined the party." Souri smiled. She was having far too much fun.

"Don't call me short." The temperature dropped even further. "Reign upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Ice formed on the ground and a dragon shot off the end of Toshiro's blade. He flash stepped behind the Espada to attack.

Souri didn't have anything to block with. So she just avoided it. "So what you gonna freeze me. The other two were much more fun. Especially the raven haired bi-" cold spread through Souri's stomach. 'What? He was far away. How did he get over here?' She looked up to meet teal eyes. She saw wings sprouting from the young man's back. "Cheater. You didn't tell me you went to Bankai. Oh well. At least I get to see a bit of pain on your face." Souri slumped over Hitsugaya's blade.

Hitsugaya dislodged his blade from the Espada and the Espada's arm from his stomach. He made sure she was dead by freezing her solid and breaking her into thousands of pieces. "That was for hurting Karin." He ran towards the two injured girls. "Karin. Hang in there. I'm taking you to Inoue-Taichou. Can you keep up Yuzu." Yuzu nodded and stood up holding her broken arm. Toshiro picked up Karin. The pain in his stomach increased, but he ignored it.

Karin noticed the pained expression on Toshiro's face. "You got hurt didn't you?"

"I'll have Inoue-Taichou heal it once you're taken care of." With that he headed to 4th squad with Yuzu close behind him.

They walked into the hospital. There was already a lot of blood running down the hallway. They passed a room with Hirako sitting beside a bed. They stared at the scene long enough to almost run into Orihime.

"More injured people?" Orihime startled the little group and led them to a room with two beds. "Yuzu on one Karin on the other. Let's see how badly injured you are Hitsugaya-Taichou."

Take care of these two first." He laid Karin down one the bed. A wave of dizziness passed over him and he passed out.

Karin watched as Toshiro fell to the floor. "Toshiro!"

~Soutaichou office~

"So that's all you've got." Aizen hadn't lost a single drop of blood. The only visible mark on him was a single scorch mark on his suit.

Kyoraku laid unconscious on his wife's lap. "Shunsui! Please don't die." Nanao was almost hysterical.

"Hey it's ok Nanao. Just heal what you can. Take your time we won't let him die." Rini was trying to keep Nanao from hyperventilating. "Don't worry. I got this." Rini turned to Ukitake.

Ukitake had a few minor wounds and a large gash on his arm. "I'll help."

"An injured person and someone who has never been in a battle." Aizen had hoped to be finished here soon. Then he could continue on with his plan. "You're making it too easy."

Rini gathered Reiatsu in her hand. Then placed one over the other. "Soren Sokatsui!" She pulled her hands apart, firing bothe shots at the same time. Due to the high concentration of Reiatsu they both fired off as beams instead of balls. They looked like Gran Rey Ceros.

"That was scary." Aizen was next to Rini. He aimed a flat hand at Rini's chest. He missed.

Ukitake had grabbed Rini and was standing beside Nanao. He fell to one knee. "Jushiro!" Rini grabbed Jushiro's shoulder.

"I'm all right. Just a little...dizzy." Jushiro collapsed in Rini's arms.

"Jushiro!" Rini started to panic a bit. Then she focused on the main cause of the problem, Aizen. "Nanao watch Jushiro for me." She stood and picked up her zanpakutou.

"You can't defeat me. You can't even tell where I am." Aizen gloated.

Rini closed her eyes then struck at something to her left. Her blade stopped midair. The sound of metal on metal rang through the air. Rini smiled. "Resonate, Shinouta!" A sound wave passed through the room. Aizen appeared in front of her, their blades crossed. "I can see you."

Aizen made an angry face. It scared Rini. "You somehow managed to seal my zanpakutou. No matter you still can not match me." He pushed Rini back. He attacked, his blade aiming for her neck.

His blade was stopped long before it got close to Rini. "Like I was gonna let you do that." Renji pushed Aizen back with his released Zabimaru. "Let's do this together, Rin."

"I was thinking the same thing OniiRen." Rini swung her scythe so her it was on her right side.

"Let's see just how little the siblings can do." Aizen wasn't worried.

"Bankai!" Both siblings yelled As they ran towards Aizen.

~Hospital: Hiyori's room~

As Hiyori regained consciousness she could hear a beeping sound. She was about to complain when she heard another voice.

"I'm sorry Hiyori. I shouldn't have let this happen." Shinji chuckled. "You're right. If I had gone back, then you wouldn't have been drawn into that battle. You wouldn't have gotten hurt. Not that I need to protect you. You'd just beat me up if I did." Shinji didn't realize Hiyori was awake, so he kept going. "I really don't know what I would do with myself if I lost you. I know I say this a lot, and most of the time it's a lie, but you really are my first love. My only love really." Tears were starting to drip down his face.

"I love you too." Shinji looked at Hiyori's face to see tears in her eyes as well. He was surprised and wondered how much she had heard.

Shinji got up from his chair and knelt by Hiyori's head. "Never thought I would see you cry." He wiped away her tears. Hiyori didn't say anything, just smiled. "Must say though, I don't really like the sight of tears on your cute face."

"I'm not sad stupid. I'm just over happy. I am a girl after all." Hiyori didn't realize how much she had wanted to say those words to Shinji. She had always yelled at him when he used her gender as an argument point.

"Yes you are. No matter how much you try not to act like one, idiot." He said that with the most love he could, but it was hard not to crack a smile.

"Why're you smiling like an idiot, stupid." Hiyori almost shouted but it hurt her to raise her voice any louder than its normal volume.

"Because. I was thinking of what it would be like. If you said yes to my question." He paused seeing if he could annoy Hiyori. She kept her composer as much as she could. Five minutes passed before Shinji gave up. Hiyori had won his little game. "Still can't win even when you're injured." Hiyori smiled, her fang showing. "Sarugaki Hiyori, will spend the rest of eternity with me... As my wife."

Hiyori didn't expect the proposal. "Asking such a serious question all of a sudden." Blush spread across her cheek as she sunk below her covers. "Yes." She mumbled throught her sheets.

Shinji heard her answer, but wanted to tease her more. He leaned over her and pulled the sheets down below her chin. "Sorry. I didn't catch that." He smiled at her.

"I said yes stupid! Sheesh, clean your ears out!" She had managed to raise her voice.

"Just wanted to make sure." He leaned down and kissed Hiyori on the lips. "I love you, Hiyori."

Hiyori blushed deep red. "I love you too, idiot Shinji."

"Ahem." They both turned to see Orihime in the doorway. "Please keep your voice down. This is a hospital." She turned to leave. "Congratulations on the engagement." Orihime gave them one last smile before leaving to check on other patients.

"She reminds me of what Unohana-Taichou was like." Hiyori stated still staring at the door. Shinji just nodded. They both laughed quietly at their reaction to the orange haired woman.

* * *

We're going to have a wedding! I'll have a mini story for each of the weddings after the last chapter is posted. ;) Please give feedback.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Such a touching scene before. Time for more fighting. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~9th squad barracks~

"Hisagi! I'm telling you there's someone nearby." Ayame was trying to get Hisagi to move from the spot he had been standing in for the past 15 minutes.

"I don't sense anything." Hisagi was trying to find what Ayame was talking about, but found nothing.

"You're too tense to find me." Hisagi turned to find an Espada standing behind him. He looked familiar to Hisagi. "You seem confused, Hisagi-Fukutaichou."

Hisagi knew who he was facing. It was his former Taichou. Tosen Kaname. "Tosen...Kaname" Hisagi drew his zanpakutou, but was hesitant.

"I discarded that name long ago. I am now Moth." He unfurled his wings and sent a gust of wind at the two shinigami.

Both were lifted into the air and landed on their feet in the courtyard that was behind them. "Alright Espada. You asked for a fight you've got it." Ayame pulled her hair into a pony tail and drew her zanpakutou. She saw that Hisagi wasn't ready to fight. "Join me when your ready." She flash stepped towards Moth and began fighting him.

"What am I doing?" Hisagi asked himself.

'Keeping me away from the fun.' Kazeshini grumbled at his master. 'She knows how to have fun. Why can't you be like her?'

'I can't fight Tosen-Taichou.' Hisagi's grip loosened on his zanpakutou. 'And I'm scared you'll hurt someone.'

'I won't hurt anyone if you don't let me, and he said himself, he is not Tosen-Taichou. He is the Espada that took over him. Don't you remember killing him the first time round.' Hisagi thought about what his zanpakutou said. 'And I'm sure you're fine with fighting Hollows. Plus I don't think you can kill that girl. She's scary at times, and tougher than you are.'

"Kya!" Hisagi's head snapped up. Moth had his arm through Ayame's stomach. He pulled his arm out and grabbed Ayame by her throat.

"Not bad, but not good enough."he had his other hand aimed at Ayame's heart. He moved it, but when he extended his arm it was missing from the elbow on. "Hmm?"

"I won't let you kill her." Hisagi held Ayame.

Moth looked and saw he was missing his other arm as well. "Haha. So you've decided to fight. I see you've changed." New arms grew were the old ones were.

"Ayame. This is my fight." Ayame looked at the serious look Hisagi had in his face. "Reap, Kazeshini."

"Okay. Don't die." She kissed his cheek and took a few steps back before sitting on the porch and slamming Kagami into the ground to get rid of her injuries. "Don't be afraid to fall into madness. All you need is something to pull you out of it." She smiled as she watched Hisagi cross Kazeshini in front of himself. "That's what you do for me." She spoke only loud enough for herself to hear.

"This is were you die, Moth." Hisagi's serious face grew into a maddened smile.

'What is he doing?' Moth was creeped out by his former Fukutaichou's face. This was not the man he remembered.

"Bankai! Shi no Ibuki!" Hisagi was shrouded by smoke. He ran towards the Espada in front of him.

~Hospital: Toshiro's room~

The young Taichou opened his eyes slowly and almost passed out from heat. 'Why is it so hot?' He looked beside him and saw Karin asleep beside him. 'No wonder. She must have been worried, or angry.' He slowly shook the girl beside him. "Karin. Karin wake up." Seeing that she wasn't going to wake up he let more of his Reiatsu out to counter Karin's heat.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Karin slowly opened her eyes. Then she remembered where she was and blushed deep red. She looked at the white haired Taichou that was staring at her with an amused expression on his face. "Toshiro!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and ended up on top of him from her momentum.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" He wrapped his arms around Karin's waist. Not caring that he was blushing a little and smiling at her blush.

"I'm fine, now that I know you're okay." She had almost caused her injuries to be life threatening when Toshiro had collapsed 10 minutes earlier. She leaned down and kissed him. She was so relieved that he was alright.

"Karin. I know this might be sudden...and I know you haven't finished high school yet,...but...would you consider...becoming my...wife?" Toshiro was embarrassed to ask, but he knew he wanted to marry Karin. He had known since their first kiss almost six months ago.

"Toshiro." Karin had expected him to say girlfriend or lover, but wife. She didn't know what to say. 'Why am I not saying yes?!' She yelled at herself for her own hesitation.

"I'm not asking for an answer. I just wanted to tell you what I felt." Toshiro was scared she would reject him, but he didn't want to lose her.

Karin kissed the blushing Taichou. "I will answer your question with a question." Toshiro looked at her with confusion. Karin blushed and whispered in his ear, "Can I have your family name?"

Toshiro's eyes widened at the realization of what the question ment. He rolled Karin onto her back. "Of course you can." He kissed her passionately. They only stopped when they heard someone at the door. They both looked to see two Kurosakis in the doorway.

"Karin's getting married!" Yuzu was jumping in circles and clapping her hands. Isshin leaned on the door frame behind his daughter.

Both Karin and Toshiro blushed a deep red. They disentangled themselves and sat on the bed facing the two.

"Isn't this wonderful. You were saying Toshiro should just ask Karin already." Yuzu said to her father as she continued to spin around from the excitment about hearing the proposal. She wasn't paying attention to the mood In the room.

Toshiro and Karin looked at Isshin. He was smiling at the two. "I'm not asking for grand kids yet, but you two have my support and my blessings." Both shinigami were surprised by the man's response. "I never thought the day would actually come when I would have to give away one of my little girls. But I'm glad it's to a man like you, Toshiro." Isshin remembered when Hitsugaya was his 3rd seat. He knew how reliable a man he was.

Toshiro smiled at his former Taichou. "Thank you Isshin."

Isshin held his hand up. "No. It's dad now." He knew how that would affect Toshiro.

Karin saw tears forming in the corner of Toshiro's eyes as Toshiro responded, "Thank you, dad." Karin hugged her fiancé And kissed his cheek.

"I'm so planning your wedding. How does Fire and Ice sound?" Yuzu hadn't payed attention to the conversation.

"Nice Yuzu." Karin shook her head at her twin's enthusiasm. She hoped she wouldn't go too overboard.

"That sound great. Toshiro the Ice Prince, and Karin the Fire Princess." Isshin was now encouraging Yuzu's enthusiasm.

"No!" Karin and Toshiro did not like the idea of a Royal wedding theme.

"Fine, but I'm sticking with Fire and Ice as the theme." Yuzu was determined to plan the perfect wedding.

"Excuse me." Orihime spoke in a quite voice. "What just occurred that would cause such a disturbance in my hospital?" She was standing in the doorway with an almost killing aura around her.

One that Yuzu was oblivious to. "Karin and Toshiro are getting married!" She walked closer to her aunt.

"Oh I see." Orihime took her niece's hands. "Yay! They finally figured out their feelings for each other!" Orihime and Yuzu started jumping in circles and screaming like school girls.

Isshin, Karin, and Toshiro all sweat dropped.

Isane walked through the doorway to see what all the noise is about. "T-t-Taichou! Inoue-Taichou. This is a hospital. We need to keep our voices down." The situation felt awkward to her, having to tell that to her Taichou.

"Oh right. I forgot." Everyone in the room sweat dropped at Orihime's comment.

"Leave it to my wife to forget the rules of her own hospital." Ichigo walked into the room.

"Ichinii! How're the eyes?" Karin hadn't heard about what happened to her brother until she saw him in one of the rooms and asked him what he was doing. Toshiro looked at Karin wondering what she was talking about.

"There fine. The effect wore off about an hour ago. Kurotsuchi wanted to test if his drug that's suppose to mimic the effect worked, so I've been hiding." Ichigo was glad the crazy Taichou didn't dare venture into the hospital.

"So that means you can fight?" Yuzu asked knowing how much her brother wanted to protect Soul Society and his friends.

"No. I get black outs every 10 minutes that last for about 15 minutes. Their getting shorter but it's annoying." Ichigo seemed disappointed, but he hugged his wife, or at least who he thought was his wife.

"It's nice to see you appreciate your old man son. You've obviously lost your sight again." Isshin hugged his surprised son back. Ichigo caught his dad off, but to no avail. Everyone in the room was laughing at the two men.

~Hisagi~

"To think you could master Bankai. And aslo find a way to fight with your zanpakutou." Moth had, had to regrow his arms several times. It was taking longer for them to regrow.

"I just picked up a trick." Hisagi cut off the arms that had just regrown surprising Moth, who had lost sight of him. He had achieved Bankai a while ago, but now it felt like he had mastered it and the madness that it gave off. He smiled at the Espada then evaporated into smoke.

Moth couldn't tell where the shinigami had gone, but found out when pain exploded from his back and his wings fell off. "Let's play a little." A voice came from the smoke around him. He fell to the ground and saw his legs still standing in front of him. Moth looked at his chest to see the blade of Kazeshini buried there.

Hisagi rematerialized out of the smoke. "End of the line."

"Not quite." Mothe let off a Cero that forced Hisagi to back up. Which gave him enough time to regrow his legs quickly. "I've figured out your Bankai." He grabbed Hisagi by his throat and held him off the ground. "You can create smoke and can move faster, giving the illusion of you becoming smoke. Other than that there are no other differences between your Shikai and Bankai."

"Nope." Hisagi smiled as cracks formed on the Espada's skin. "You're right up to a point. The smoke is a poison. It causes death to whoever breaths it that does not have Kazashini's mark on them." Moths arms began disintegrating. "This isn't an illusion. This is your death, Moth." He snapped Moth's wrists which turned to dust.

"You win. Justice is served." Moth disintegrated into dust and was blown away by the wind. He smiled at his former Fukutaichou, proud of how far he had gotten. Tosen had planned to tell him why he had betrayed him, but he decided this way was better.

Hisagi sealed his zanpakutou and walked to Ayame. "Thank you." He picked her up and kissed her. They broke their kiss when they heard a loud crashing sound. "What was that? It sounded like it cams from 1st squad barracks."

"That's Renji-kun's Reiatsu! If Renji is there then Rini is as well! We have to hurry!" Ayame pulled Hisagi behind her.

"Why do we-" he didn't need to ask. He felt Aizen's Reiatsu. He picked up Ayame and flash stepped towards 1st squad. He also felt multiple other Reiatsus. More than half were growing fainter.

* * *

"The end of the war is near." Can anyone guess where this quote is from. Please leave a comment.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Song: Brave by Josh Groban

* * *

Back to the main action! I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~1st squad barracks~

Aizen had thrown Renji through the wall of the office. They were at least ten stories above the ground. You could hear him when he hit the ground followed by the debris from the wall.

"Renji!" Rini was exhausted. She could hardly stand. Renji had been worse off, but still attacked Aizen.

"Isn't that precious? Sibling affections." He blocked Kyoraku's attack. "Care to join him?" He slashed his hand across the Soutaichou's throat then grabbed the front of his robes and threw him through a different part of the wall.

"Shunsui!" Nanao moved to try and help her husband.

"Pathetic." Aizen attacked Nanao but found a sword blocking his attack.

"Please leave my little sister alone, Aizen-sama." Mist had abandoned her clipboard for her sword. Her eyes narrowed at the man attacking.

"Sister?" Nanao stared at the grey haired Espada protecting her. "Mana!" She stared at the girl in front of her with disbelief.

"Told you I would be back." She pushed Aizen away. She picked up Nanao and headed away from Aizen towards the entrance of the squad building.

Aizen went to follow the two, but Rini stood in his way. "You won't lay a hand on her." Aizen didn't know what form her zanpakutou was in. All he knew was that any hit would instantly kill him. She had already disintegrated multiple pillars and walls when she touched them.

Ukitake attacked Aizen from behind, but Aizen had anticipated it. "Hado 54: Haien." Aizen aimed at the white haired Taichou. Ukitake managed to block the worst of kido, but he was pushed through the same wall as Kyoraku and Renji.

"Jushiro!" Rini was distracted for a moment. Long enough for Aizen to get close. His hand was flat and aimed at her chest.

"Let's go!" Ayame had picked up Rini from behind and had jumped through one of the holes in the wall.

"Huh? Ayame-chan? When did you get fast?" Rini hadn't expected the rescue.

"I've always been fast. You're just faster." Ayame winked at her friend. She put Rini down when they landed and punched her in the gut with Chiryo-shi. "Let's get those wounds taken care off." Aizen landed near them. They were in the front courtyard of the 1st squad building. "Take this!" Ayame punched the ground with Kagami.

Aizen's footing broke beneath his feet. He easily moved out of the way and smiled at the two girls. "You haven't realized have you. I've already won."

"No you haven't!" Ayame yelled at the obnoxious man.

"Ame-chan. It's over." Rini was sitting on the ground as she undid her recently fixed jacket to reveal the Hogyoku implanted in the base of her neck. "It's doesn't matter if I fully block off my Spiritual Pressure. He modified it to suck it away from who ever holds it." Rini looked at the ground. They had lost, but she could at least take Aizen out with her.

Ayame hugged her friend. "It's only over if you give up, and I haven't." She dug her hand into Rini's chest and pulled out the Hogyoku. Rini collapsed from the shock of her friend attacking her. "Don't worry Nii-chan. I'll always protect you. Just like when we were little." She flash stepped behind Aizen, Hogyoku in hand. She placed her other hand on the ground. "Void." A circle appeared on the ground with a glowing wall going around the edge.

"Ame!" Rini knew what Ayame was doing. She saw Ayame say 'Good bye' before a light caused Rini to look away.

When the light died all that was left was the black scorch mark outlying where the circle had been. There was no trace of Aizen, the Hogyoku, or the pink haired shinigami.

"Ame! Ame! AME!" Rini was crying for her lost friend. She tried desperately to try and find even a trace of her friend, but found nothing. She doubled over in pain from losing her friend. Her cries could be heard throughout Seireitei.

Urahara had felt Ayame's Spritual Pressure disappear, but couldn't believe she was gone. He hugged Rini as she cried. "It's okay. She did that to save you and repay you for the happiness you gave her." Rini didn't pay attention to the shopkeeper. So she didn't notice the tears running down his face. Urahara had considered both Ayame and Rini to be his daughters, and it hurt him to lose Ayame as well.

Others came upon the scene. When Orihime showed up she directed the others to leave the grieving people be and help moved the three injured Taichous to the hospital. She left Hisagi be when she saw his empty face. She knew his heart was breaking. She made sure to have Kensei keep an eye on Hisagi in case his emotions took over and he went berserk.

Rini's hysterical crying changed to hiccups. As she ran out of tears. Rini didn't know why, but she started to sing. She didn't know how, but she wasn't using her Hollow voice, but it had the same effect. It was Ayame's favorit song.

Wake up, wake up, the sun cannot wait for long  
Reach out, reach out before it fades away  
You will find the warmth when you surrender  
Smile into the fear and let it play

You wanna run away, run away  
And you say that it can't be so  
You wanna look away, look away  
But you stay 'cause it's all so close  
When you stand up and hold out your hand  
In the face what I don't understand  
My reason to be brave

Hold on, hold on so strong, times just carries on  
All that you thought was wrong is pure again  
You can't hide forever from the fire  
Look into the storm and feel the rain

You wanna run away, run away  
And you say that it can't be so  
You wanna look away, look away  
But you stay 'cause it's all so close  
When you stand up and hold out your hand  
In the face what I don't understand  
My reason to be brave

Go on, go on

You wanna run away run away  
And you say that it can't be so  
You wanna look away look away  
But you stay 'cause it's all so close  
When you stand up and hold out your hand  
In the face what I don't understand  
My reason to be brave

Tears formed in everyone's eyes. Hisagi snapped out of his daze. 'Ayame. You showed me a way to fight with Kazeshini. I will use what you showed me to protect others. My reason to be brave, to honour your memory' He turned and helped everyone gather debris from the fight. Trying to clean up the mess Aizen caused, again. Kensei, seeing Hisagi help out, joined the cleaning, but still kept an eye on him.

Urahara smiled at the Fukutaichou. 'It seems he found a reason to continue on.' He carried a sleeping Rini to the hospital as rain started to fall, hiding everyone's tears.

~Hospital: Rini's room~

"You guys are going to wake her if you talk to loudly." Voices pulled Rini back to consciousness.

"You're one to talk Yuzu. You were yelling when Urahara walked in with her." She recognized the voice as Karin's.

"You guys! She's waking up." Rini opened one eye to see Nanao sitting beside her. Mist was standing behind Nanao. "Morning Rini-chan." Rini smiled at her friends.

Rini sat up. All of her muscles ached. "I should really stretch before fighting." She complained sensing the sullen mood in the room.

"Like you'll ever get enough warning to do that." Renji sat on the other side of Rini's bed.

Rini smiled at her brother with tears in her eyes. "Good to see you still have a working mouth." She teased her brother who had both his arms bandaged. They both chuckled at their sibling banter.

"Everyone. Abarai-chan needs to rest." Orihime winked at Rini. Rini didn't get what Orihime was doing.

Everyone left the room. Well, almost everyone. "It's good to see that you're okay, Rini." Ukitake sat down where Nanao had been sitting.

"Jushiro. Are you okay?" Rini had forgotten about the Taichou when Ayame had died.

"I'm ok. Better off than Shunsui, and he's already out of the hospital." Jushiro was hoping to keep Rini from going back into a crying fit.

"That's good." Rini leaned back on her pillow. "It doesn't feel like she's gone. I know she is, but she still feels like she's here." Rini thought she was going to start crying again. "I can even hear her laughing like she's playing a joke on me, but there's isn't a trace of her. Only memories." Rini looked out her window. She remembered when Ayame had left for a trip once. The sky had looked the same, pink clouds and a red sun. 'Farewell, Ame.'

"Shunsui said they were going to have a memorial service for her. They are also going to set up a grave for her where some of the other Taichous havd been buried." Rini seemed distant, but happy in her memories of her friend. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Jushiro." Rini leaned on Jushiro.

He wrapped his hands around Rini. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you. Would you consider spending the rest of your life with me?" Jushiro looked down into Rini's smiling face. He wasn't sure if now was a good time to bring this up.

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend it." Jushiro leaned down and kissed Rini.

"Wedding number three!" They both turned to see Orihime with her hands over her head. Orihime ran out of the room still yelling.

They could hear Isane start to raise her voice to try to calm down her excited Taichou, but to no avail. They both laughed a little at the strange Taichou.

* * *

Please leave a comment.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Song: Safe and Sound, Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars

* * *

Hey. This is the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who read my story. I do not own Bleach, characters or locations.

* * *

~ten years later~

"Rini-san!? You ready to go?" A tall man with a striped hat stood in the doorway of the Ukitake residence.

"Yep. Just have to get Ame off to Nanao-san's place." A tall woman with curly red hair walked out of the house with a child close behind her.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Ame had gotten used to the routine on this day. Today was the day her mother went to a friends grave.

"Not long. We're going to have dinner with the Kyorakus when I get back. I'll race you there." Rini headed off with her daughter close behind.

They both stopped in front of the Kyoraku residence. Ame getting there a second before her mother. "I win!" Ame had been practicing and getting faster by the day.

"But I beat you." Urahara leaned against the house. He had taken a short cut. Ame glared at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Morning Rini-san. Morning Ame-chan. Kyoya and Kairi are in the courtyard practicing if you want to join them?" Nanao had opened the door and wanted to let Rini head off to Ayame's grave. Ame flash stepped into the house, making sure to take off her shoes before heading to the courtyard. "Where's Takashi-kun?"

"He went with Jushiro today. He wanted to see what a Taichou did in the Gotei 13, since I can't really take a five year old to work with me." Rini had the title of Keiri. She was in charge of executing Taichous and Fukutaichous that did crimes worthy of death, since she was in possession of the Soukyoku.

"To think your little boy is already five. What does he think of his pink hair now?" Urahara had babysat Rinis children often. They quite liked the shopkeeper, but they still found him strange.

"He still likes it. I'm sure his mind will change in a few years." Both of Rini's kids had bright pink hair. Rini thanked Nanao for looking after Ame then headed off to Ayame's grave with Urahara.

~Ayame's Grave~

When Urahara and Rini got to Ayame's grave that saw that someone had already cleaned it and set new flowers in the vase that was in front of it. "Hisagi-Taichou has been here." Rini knew that Ayame's death had hurt the newly made Taichou, but she knew he had chosen to honour her memory by continuing on and helping others. The same way she had helped him.

"Hey Ayame-chan." Rini spoke to Ayame's grave like it was her friend. Just like she did every year she sang the song she sang at Ayame's funeral.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

Rini and Urahara had tears running down their faces. Rini stood up and walked away from her friends grave. "Let's head back. We have a party to go to after all." She flash stepped back to the Kyoraku residence. Urahara followed silently.

~Kyoraku house~

"Ame-chan! Stop moving so fast." Kairi couldn't flash stepped as fast as her friend or her brother.

"Then train more so you can move faster." Kyoya taped his sister on the shoulder then flash stepped out of her reach. "If you focused more on increasing than control you could go as fast as us."

"True but she can change directions mid step." Nanao had been watching the three play tag using their flash step. Ame was the fastest, but Kairi had the best control.

"It's okay Kai-chan." An orange haired boy leaned on the black haired girl's shoulder.

"We're not that fast either." Another boy with the same hair as the first leaned on her other shoulder.

"We just stay close to each other-" the boy moved to his twin's shoulder.

"And confuse our opponents." His twin finished his sentence.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Play nice!" Orihime stood beside Nanao. "They grow up so fast. Kyoya-kun and Kairi-chan are almost twelve right?"

"Yes. Their birthday is in a month. Your boys are almost twelve as well right?" Nanao and Orihime had been pregnant for about the same amount of time. "Karin-san and Hiyori-san are also bringing their kids, and Rangiku-san is bringing her baby!" Nanao really wanted to have another baby. She missed holding a little infant in her arms.

"He's really cute. Looks like his dad, but his hair is wavy like his mother. The cute little Ichimaru Mitsukuni." Orihime was glad Gin and Matsumoto had finally decided to get together.

"Some ones gossiping? And they didn't tell me?" Rangiku walked up to the two women. Both instantly huddled a around her to look at her baby. Mitsukuni loved the attention.

"This the newest little Ichimaru-kun?" Karin and Hiyori walked down the hall. Their kids running ahead of them.

"Hello there Yukina-chan! Hello Akiza-chan!" Two girls ran out into the courtyard. One had snow white hair that stuck out at odd angles while the other had straight blond hair. Nanao couldn't believe how much they grew.

"They play nice together." Karin leaned on the porch railing and watched the children play.

"Congratulations on the promotion, Karin-Fukutaichou." Orihime hugged her raven haired niece fiercely.

"Sorry you couldn't be in 10th squad, but I'm not giving up my position." Ragiku jested with her Taichou's wife.

"When do the men turn up?" Hiyori was sitting down watching the kids play tag.

"They should be here later tonight. Do you ladies want to help me with dinner? Yuzu should be here soon to help out too." Nanao had gotten up and was walking towards the kitchen. She found out how much she liked cooking when she was pregnant. Now she liked doing it for fun, but it seemed that she was almost craving it now.

Nanao turn around and ran into something. It wrapped it's arms around her as she smiled. "Are we late or early?" Shunsui smiled at his guests.

The other husbands did almost the same to their wives, except Gin and Jushiro. Gin kissed Rangiku then took the baby from her arms and held him. Jushiro let his son down from his arms and watched him run towards his sister.

"They grow so fast." Jushiro could still remember the day he first held Ame. He couldn't describe how happy he was that day, but experienced it again when Takashi was born.

"That they do." Toshiro looked at his daughter. She had just turned ten, but it felt like she was an infant only yesterday. "Where's Rini-san?"

"She'll be here soon." Jushiro knew what day it was. Today he would let Rini mourn and remember her friend.

"Dinner's ready!" Yuzu walked out of the kitchen. No one had known the girl had already started cooking.

"Yuzu! When did you get here?" Karin hugged her twin. Karin had decided to become a full shinigami, so she hadn't seen her sister in a little while.

"I've been here since before you got here. I just forgot to let my Reiatsu out a bit to let people know I was here." Yuzu laughed at herself.

"Let's call the children in then." Nanao turned to the kids. "Children! Time for dinner! Go wash up!" The kids instantly raced to the porch, then to the washroom. She turned back towards the others. "Let's go sit down. I'm sure the kids will find their way." Nanao lead everyone to the largest room they had.

They all lounged in different spots. When the kids came in they all tackled their fathers loudly.

"Daddy!" Kairi jumped onto her father's back hugging his neck.

"Hello father." Kyoya still smiled, but he still had his usual monotone speech style. He didn't attack his father. He just sat down beside him.

"Hahaha. Losen up a bit more son." Shunsui laughed, pulled Kairi over his shoulder and hugged both his children.

"Hey dad!" Hikaru and Kaoru spoke at the same time as they both jumped on Ichigo.

Ichigo caught them both and flipped them over his shoulder. They both still landed on their feet. Then they tackled him and they all fell backwards.

"You boys have gotten better!" Ichigo hugged his sons and laughed with them.

"Hi daddy!" Yuki wrapped her arms around her father.

Toshiro ruffled his daughter's wild hair. "Hello princess. How's my little Yukina?" Toshiro had started calling Yukina 'princess' when she asked why her hair was white. He said it was because he was the Ice King and her mother was the Fire Queen, so she was the Snow Princess.

"I can flash step!" Yukina smiled at her father.

"That's wonderful! Good job!" Toshiro hugged his precious daughter.

"Hey monkey!" Akiza wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck and wrapped her legs around his chest.

"Who're you calling a monkey, monkey?" Shinji tickled his daughter. She laughed until she loosened her grip enough for Shinji to pull her over his shoulder. "Your mother is a bad influence on you."

"Oh please. You're just as bad, idiot." Hiyori smiled at her husband.

Akiza really didn't understand why her parents acted like children, but she knew they loved each other. "Snaggletooth and Monkey sitting in a tree, K. I. S-" Shinji clapped his hand over his daughter's mouth. Akiza laughed at her father's reaction.

"Definitely our doing." Hiyori wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck. The three laughed at their family moment.

Jushiro watched everyone else with their kids. He felt two pairs of arms wrap around his own neck. Then he felt a kiss on each cheek.

"Hey daddy!" Ame and Takashi both spoke softly.

"Hello there sweet hearts." Jushiro loved his children.

"Hey dad. Where's mom?" Takashi had been with his father all day. He only saw his mother this morning when she got him ready to go with his father.

"Right here sweetie." Rini slid open one of the doors the room had. Both Ame and Takashi ran up and hugged their mother. Jushiro had also gotten up and hugged his wife and kids. "I'm home." She whispered as she hugged her family back.

"Are we late?" Nemu peaked into the room. Uryu stood behind his wife holding their son. Neru looked like a copy of his father, but without glasses.

"Not at all. Come on in." Shinsui had a saucer of sake in his hand. His wife and son glared at her. They couldn't believe he was already drinking. Kairi just sat in her father' slap laughing at her twin's expression.

"Seems the party started with out us." Renji and Rukia followed in after the Ishidas. "We still invited?" Renji grinned while Rukia held a small child with bright red hair.

"Is that little Hisana! She's grown up to be such a big girl." Orihime waved to Rukia with a big smile on her face.

Rukia, Renji and Hisana sat with the Kurosaki family. Isshin included, but he was being ignored by his son and grandsons. So he was sitting beside Shunsui, drinking.

"Your dinner, is served!" Yuzu walked into the room followed by other people bringing in trays of food. Yuzu sat down beside Karin and her family.

"Thank you for the food." Everyone was sitting with their family. The night was spent laughing and talking. And mothers keeping their husbands from sharing saki with their children. It wasn't a quiet night, but it was a happy night.

* * *

Story End.

* * *

Thank you for reading my first story. Please leave a comment on what you think. I will be editing the previous chapters, just so they look nice. There might be sequels in the future, but for now I'm starting up on a different story. Stay posted. The weddings that follow this story are Blue Jazz, Fire and Ice, and Winter Cherry Blossom. The sequel has begun. Fall Through Time follows after this story.


End file.
